Eye of death
by Silene Arcticus
Summary: Katella ja Tonyllä on tytär. Mitä käy kun Kate kuolee? Huolehtiiko Tony Hayleysta vai tekeekö hän hätiköidyn päätöksen? Gibbs on koko ajan paikalla tukemassa Tonya. Tate, Tiva


Ok, alussa on jotain höpötystä ja vaihtoehtoinen tapahtumien kulku. Kirjoitan yleensä Englanniksi, mutta ajattelin tehdä ukkini ylpeäksi ja kirjoittaa suomeksi. Ukki tukee mua aina ja hän toivo et voisin julkaista joskus jotain suomeksi. Tämä on siis omistettu mun Ukille 3.

Ok. Mä en omista mitään näistä hahmoista paitsi Hayleyn, Alician ja muutaman muun. Mut joo Olen todella kiitollinen jos kerrotte mielipiteenne, ei tarvitse kaunistella asioita.

If you think, only one moment can change you life for ever. But What doesn't kill you makes you only stronger. Well if you dauhgter, Sister or friend will die, that makes you stronger. You can Service that. I was friend, Sister, dauhgter and mom. When somebody murdered me, my whole famile service that. Live you life like every day wuold be you the last. And Think of you fate.

Toinen mahdollisuus tapahtumien kululle:

- Tony, nähdään pian. Kate sanoi ovelta. Tony sulki auton oven ja ajoi pois pihasta.

- Hayl, hän lähti. Kate huusi. Hayley juoksi portaat alas. - Bileet? Hän kysyi.

- Ehdottomasti. Kate vastasi. Hayl oli juuri täyttänyt kolmetoista, ja kaksikko pääsi viimein hetkeksi eroon Tonystä. Tyttö laittoi musiikit täysille, Katen säätäessä valoja. Hayl juoksi hetken kuluttua takaisin portaiden yläpäähän, hän vaihtoi hameensa kireisiin farkkuihin. Hänen tullessa alas portaita. Ovi oli auki.

- Kate? Hayl huusi hiljaisella äänellä. - Hayl, juokse. Kate huusi. Hayley hiipi portaat alas ja käveli olohuoneen ovelle. Joku sitoi hänen silmänsä kiinni. Hän rimpuili ja yritti päästä vapaaksi.

Laukaus sai Hayleyn säpsähtämään. Joku veti kankaan pois hänen silmiltään. Kaikki paikat olivat täynnä verta. Hayley juoksi Katen luo. - Et totellut! Kate sanoi tuskaisena ja vihaisena.

- Tiedät etten tottele. Mutta hei ollaan tässä vielä molemmat hengissä. Hayley sanoi. - Hayl rakas, me kuollaan, jos olisit totellut.. Mies joka seisoi tytön takan ampui Katen kuoliaaksi. Naisen käsi putosi Hayleyn poskelta lattialle.

- Ei, mitä oikein teet? Hayley kiljui hysteerisenä.

Veitsi hänen kädessään poltteli ja odotti vuoroaan päästä iskeytymään miehen rintaan. . Hän nousi ja iski veitsen miehen kaula suoneen, toisen miehen heittäessä hänet seinään. - Naiset, aina yrittämässä jotain onnistumatta. Mies sanoi ja ampui luodin tytön kylkeen. Tyttö tuijotti miestä, maassa maaten. Nainen joka juuri saapui sisään viimeisteli verityön ampumalla tytönkin kuoliaaksi. - Miksi teit noin? Mies kysyi. - Olisit kuitenkin tappanut hänet. nainen sanoi ja poistui. Muutaman päivän kuluttua Tony palasi kotiin. Ovi murrettu auki, hän käveli sisään ovesta. Tavarat olivat sekaisin, ja ikkunoita oli rikki. Tonyn kävellessä lasinsirpaleiden ääni kitisi korvissa. Veri roiskeet peittivät seiniä. Hiljainen musiikin ääni yläkerrasta sai miehen havahtumaan. Hän juoksi yläkertaan. Musiikki kuului Hayleyn huoneesta. Tonyn astuessa huoneeseen sisään oli ensimmäinen näky Katen ruumin sängyn vieressä, kaula auki viillettynä ja ruumin täynnä luodin reikiä.

- Katie, mitä he tekivät sinulle? Mies kyykistyi ruumiin viereen ja kokeili epätoivoisena, jos naisella tuntuisi vielä pulssi, mutta turhaan.

Mustan kaapin oven läpi kuului tuo hiljaisella soiva musiikki. Ovessa oli luodin reikiä, jotka helpottivat sen avaamista. Hayleyn ruumin roikkui kaapissa jalostaan ylösalaisin. Tony tuijotti kauhistuneena tytärtään. Veritippa putosi kaapinpohjalle, samaan aikaan suolaisen kyyneleen kanssa. - Gibbs, he tappoivat tyttöni. Tony sanoi puhelimeen ja painoi pois.. Puhelin soi, se oli Ducky.

- Mitä siis tapahtui? Hän kysyi. - Ne paskiaiset tappoivat Katen ja Hayleyn. Tony sanoi.

- Olen tulossa. Ducky sanoi ja sulki puhelimen. Naapuri tuli ihmettelemään paikalle. - Mitä täällä on tapahtunut? Hän kysyi. - Vain ihan normaalia, he vain lepäävät. Tony vastasi tuijottaen ikuisuuteen.

- Hyvä on. Mies sanoi ja lähti. Tony palasi takaisin yläkertaan ruumiiden luo. - Tony! Oletko täällä? Gibbs huusi ovelta. - Täällä. Tony vastasi ja kosketti hellästi tyttärensä verisiä kasvoja.

- Ei, tämä on teurastus. Gibbs sanoi. - Tiedän. Ducky tuli ovesta sisään. - Voi pyhä luoja. Hän sanoi.

Loputkin tiimistä tuli pian taloon. - Alakerran kylpyhuoneesta löytyi kaksi uutta ruumista. McGee sanoi.

- Onko sillä nyt niin väliä, McMuffin?. Tony kysyi. - On, sehän on osa rikostutkintaa. McGee sanoi.

- Kate ja Hayley ovat kuolleet, ja sinä murehdit heidän tappajistaan? Ducky kysyi.

- DiNozzo, oletko kunnossa? Gibbs kysyi ja tuijotti ´miestä. - Olen, aivan kunnossa. Tony sanoi tuijottaen edelleen ruumiita voita ruvettiin kuljettamaan pois. - Tiedän että valehtelet minulle juuri nyt. Gibbs sanoi ja antoi olla. Myöhemmin illalla laivastopihalla.

- Tony lähtisit sinäkin kotiin. Yrittäisit saada vähän unta. Gibbs ehdotti.

- Eihän sillä ole enää väliä. Tony vastasi. Gibbs tuijotti miestä silmiin.

- Minkäkin menetin tyttäreni ja vaimoni. Mutta Tony pääsin siitä yli. Tiedän että sinäkin pääset. Hän sanoi.

- Minkä takia siitä tulisi päästä yli? Tony kysyi kyynelten valuessa silmistään.

Tapahtunut viimeksi:

- Baby girl, rakastan sinua. Tony sanoi naiselle joka seisoi ovella. - Tiedän Tony. Kate vastasi.

Musta hiuksinen tyttö istui lattialla ja heitteli veistä käsissään. - Hayley älä satuta itseäsi. Tony sanoi ja otti veitsen pois. - Ei hän itseään satuta. Kate sanoi. Tyttö katsoi isäänsä vihaisena ja otti taskustaan toisen veitsen.

- Mistä tuo tyttö oikein saa noita veitsiä? Tony tuhahti. - Hyvä tyttö, osaat ärsyttää isääsi. Kate sanoi ja nauroi. - Hei! Tony sanoi närkästyneenä. - Rakastan sinua oma rakas Kidithini. Kate sanoi, nosti tytön syliinsä ja suuteli häntä otsaan. - Katsos nyt teitä, äiti ja tytär. Voin vannoa että Hayl näyttää aivan sinulta aikuisena. Tony sanoi ja halasi kaksikkoa. Kate laski tytön maahan ja hyvästeli hänet. Hayley hymyili ja katsoi kuinka vanhempansa lähtivät. - Katey, älä tule, jää kotiin Hayleyn kanssa. Tony sanoi huolestuneen kuuluisena. - En voi, haluan tulla mukaan, mutta lupaan sinulle tämä on viimeinen päivä. Kate sanoi ja avasi auton oven. Koko päivän tyttö puuhaili omiaan talossa ja odotti vanhempiaan kotiin. - Ampuja! Kate huusi ja hyppäsi luodin lentoradalle. Gibbs ja Tony ampuivat miehen oven takana. - Katie!? Gibbs sanoi ja käänsi naisen selälleen. - Auhtsz. Kate valitti. Luoti oli osunut juuri ja juuri luotiliivin reunaan. - Oletko kunnossa? Tony kysyi. - Minua ammuttiin Tony. Kate vastasi. Miehet auttoivat naisen seisomaan. - Minä kun luulin että kuolen tänään. Kate sanoi. Siinä samassa Ari ampui naisen toiselta katolta. - Anteeksi Caitlin. Ari sanoi. - Onko hän? Tony kysyi. - On. Gibbs vastasi. - Ei, Ei hän voi olla mitä muka sanon Hayleylle. " Joo joku psykopaatti ampui äitisi?" Tony sanoi. Iltakin pimeni yöksi, eikä Hayley enää jaksanut valvoa, vaan nukahti matolle oven eteen. Aamulla tytön herätessä hän oli yhä yksin. Nuori tyttö käveli kylpyhuoneeseen ja otti partakoneen terän käteensä. Hän viilsi itselleen pienen viillon olkapäähänsä, merkiksi yksin vietetyistä öistä. Onneksi tytöllä ei ollut kuin muutama viilto. Avain upposi lukkoon. Tony tuli ankean näköisenä sisään. Hän tiesi että tyttö olisi kylpyhuoneessa näin aamuisin, yleensä hän vain vietti aikaa siellä äitinsä kanssa. - Hayley mitä sinä teet !? Tony huusi nähdessään tytön verinen terä kädessään.

- Yksi yö lisää. Hayley vastasi. Tony otti terän pois tyttäreltään. - Et saa satuttaa itseäsi, ikinä mistään syystä. Ikinä. Tony sanoi vihaisena. - Missä äiti? Tyttö kysyi vihaisena. - Hän ei tule tänään. Tony vastasi ja otti tytön syliinsä. Pieni, mutta syvä viilto haava tytön kädessä vuosi verta vuolaasti. Tony painoi haavaa kädellään. Vaikka tyttöön sattuikin hän ei valittanut, koska olihan itse kaiken aiheuttanut.

Mies laski tyttärensä pöydälle, ja alkoi sitomaan haavaa. - Anteeksi. Hayley sanoi.

- Saat anteeksi tämän kerran, jos olisit viiltänyt muutaman millin oikealle, olisit kuollut veren hukkaan. DiNozzo sanoi tyttärelleen. - Isä, Miksi Gibbs läimii aina sinua takaraivoon? Tyttö kysyi.

- Se on hänen tapansa, samoin kuin sinä piilotat veitsiä ympäriinsä. Tony sanoi ja nappasi tytön syliinsä.

Hayley nauroi ja hymyili. Samalla Tonyn murehtiessa tyttärensä äidin kuolemaa.

- Hayley lupaa minulle yksi asia, älä koskaan jätä minua. Tony sanoi ja katsoi tytärtään syvälle hänen kristallin sinisiin silmiin. - Lupaan.. Tyttö sanoi ja hymyili. - Tiesitkö että olet oikea taivaan lahja. Tony kysyi tytöltä. - Hä? Tyttö kysyi. - Hiuksesi ovat mustat, mutta silmäsi ovat aivan siniset ja olet niin kaunis. Mies vastasi. - Myönnetään, mutta Kate on kauniimpi. Hayley sanoi ja hymyili.

( Kaksi päivää myöhemmin)

- Ei en voi olla niin ilkeä, Kate ei olisi halunnut että tekisin näin, tyttöhän on vain kolme. Tony sanoi pitäen kädestä tyttöä joka seisoi hänen vieressään. - Jos et halua Kidithin kokevan saman kuin Äitinsä, niin tiedät mitä sinun pitää tehdä. Gibbs sanoi ja avasi auton oven. - Tiedän, hän olisi halunnut hyvän tulevaisuuden tytölle. Tony sanoi ja nosti tytön autonpenkille. Tyttö katsoi miestä hämmentyneenä. - Tony, missä äiti on? Tyttö kysyi.

- Hayley rakas, anna anteeksi. Tiedän että palaat joskus luokseni. Muista tyttäreni rakastan sinua vaikka et olisikaan luonani ja muista katsoa joskus elokuva Ultraviolet. Tony sanoi ja sulki oven. Auto lähti liikkeelle. Tyttö seisoi kädet auton takalasia vasten ja katsoi sieltä yhä pienemmiksi muuttuvia Gibbsiä ja Tonyä. Aukinaisen ikkunasta tuleva tuuli sekoitti tytön pitkiä mustia hiuksiaan - On hän tämä oikein? Ainoa elävä muistoni Katesta on nyt poissa. Tony sanoi. - Tiedän että se on vaikeaa, mutta tiedät sen olevan oikein. Hayleylla on parempi suomessa, toisella puolella maailmaa. Ari ei voi ampua Hayleyta siellä. Gibbs vastasi. Auto katosi hiljalleen kokonaan pois näkyvistä. - Gibbs, missä Suomi oikein on? Ja miksi Kidithini lähetettiin juuri sinne. Tony mietiskeli ääneen. - Joku pariskunta sieltä. Halusivat tytön Amerikasta. He pitävät Hayleystä huolta, ja Tony tiedät etten itsekään haluaisi tehdä tätä. Gibbs vastasi. He jäivät vielä hetkeksi katsomaan Hayleyn katoamista ikuisiksi ajoiksi. - Kate, anna anteeksi. Sinun ei olisi pitänyt kuolla, sinun pitäisi olla täällä Hayleyn kanssa. Yritä uskoa että teen oikein. Näin häneen ei satu. Tiedän että olisit tehnyt toisin mutten vain pysty kertomaan hänelle että kuolit, Tony sanoi hiljaa. - Tony! Hayley huusi.

( When Kidith was 12)

- Hanna! Emme keskustele tästä enempää. Sinun on kerrottava vanhemmistasi jotain luokalle. Miss Charlot sanoi. - En. Jokiset eivät ole vanhempani.! Kidith huusi. - Nyt riitti. Jäät koulun jälkeen keskustelemaan. Asiasta. Opettaja huusi. - hyvä on, mutta istun täällä mielunmmin viisi tuntia kuin kerron vale vanhemmistani. Tyttö huusi. Koulu päättyi tytöltä seitsämän tunnin kuluttua. Muut olivat olleet kotona jo kuusi tuntia.- Hanna et ole tosissasi. Kuinka sinusta tuli tuollainen. Olet seitsämännellä luokalla ja olet istunut enemmän jälki istunnossa kuin koko koulu yhteensä. Hayleyn "äiti" Jenna huusi. - Saatanan huora, olet tullut meille todella kalliiksi. Jos emme olisi luvanneet sossuille. Olisimme heittäneet sinut ulos monta vuotta sittten. Jorma huusi. - Hyvä on. Jos olen teille niin suuri ongelma lähden Amerikkaan saman tien. Hayley huusi ja paiskasi huoneen ovensa kiinni. - Hyvä on, huomenna kärsit. Saat olla viikon ilman ruokaa. Mies huusi oven läpi. - Hanna, haluan kertoa sinulle jotain. Jenna sanoi ja meni ovesta sisään, Jorman kanssa. Tyttö istui seinän ja sänkynsä välissä. - Hanna, oikea nimesi on Hayley Todd, mutta vanhempasi kutsuivat sinua Kidithiksi. Jenna sanoi. - Luuletko että tuo kiinnostaa minua, he hylkäsivät minut. Tyttö sanoi ja veti vaalean kiharaisen peruukkinsa pois. Kidithin pitkät ja mustat hiukset laskeutuivat tytön hartioille. Jorma tarttui tyttöä hiuksista ja nosti hänet ilmaan.

- Kuinka monesti olen sanonut sinulle että sinä pidät aina tuota vaaleaa peruukkia kun olemme paikalla, taikka joku muu. Jorma retuutti tyttöä hiuksista seuraavat viisitoista minuuttia, kunnes Jenna pysäytti miehensä. Hayley putosi maahan, painaen päätään kädellään. Suuri tuppo hiuksia oli irronnut tyttö raukan päästä. Kylmällä kivi lattialla oli hiuksien seurana alle puolilitraa verta, suurena lätäkkönä. Seuraavana päivänä koulussa puhuttiin ensiviikon luokka retkestä. - Olemme siis päättäneet että menemme New Yorkiin. Opettaja sanoi. - mutta Hayley sinä et voi tulla mukaan, koska nimesi on niin outo, samoin kuin sinä. Osaat Englantia niin hyvin ettei edes opettaja usko korviaan. Tomi nälvi.

- Onko sillä väliä mitä kieltä osaan puhua, itsekin puhut suomea, englantia, ruotsia, nörttikieltä ja espanjaa. Minä puolestaan puhun englantia, suomea, latinaa, arabiaa, ruotsia ja amerikanenglantia. Hanna sanoi Oveen koputettiin. Kolme siisteihin pukuihin pukeutunutta miestä astui sisään. -Who you Finland people are Kidith Todd? Yksi miehistä kysyi. - Ymmärskö kukaa? Jesse kysyi. - I'm, but i think so then Who are you? Hayley kysyi. - Your parents are leave in country. We have to take you back in the U.S.A.

Your real family are there. Toinen miehistä vastasi. - Realy? Oh, i'am so happy. Can you tell me who are Kate? Hayley kysyi. - I cant tell that you. Mies sanoi ja nappasi tytön käsivarresta kiinni ja käveli ulos luokasta. - Hei Hanna! Et voi lähteä. Jesse huusi. - Jesse, et tiedä minusta mitään. Olen Amerikkalainen, hiukseni ovat mustat tämä on vai peruukki, vanhempani pahoin pitelevät minua, olen gootti, vaikkei sitä ymmärtäisi. Ymmärrän ettet halua että lähden, mutta taidat olla ainoa koko Suomessa kuka sitä toivoo. Hanna vastasi - Ja vielä lisäksi, nimeni on Hayley Todd, joku menneisyydestäni kutsui minua Kidithiksi ja niin kutsuvat hekin. On pakko mennä, jos haluan löytää vanhempani. Tyttö vastasi ja meni ulos. Mies työnsi tytön autoon joka ajoi suoraan lentokentälle. Lentokone oli täynnä Gootteja. tyttö istui paikalleen. Hän veti varovasti vaalen peruukin mustien hiuksiensa tieltä. Viereinen matkustaja tarjosi tytölle peiliä. - Thank you. Tyttö vastasi. Nainen hymyili tytölle. Hayley kaivoi laukkuaan, hän veti sieltä mustan ripsivärin ja mustan kajaalin. Tyttö antoi peilin takaisin naiselle, kun oli valmis. Tyttöä ei olisi ihan heti tunnistanut. Vaaleat kiharaiset hiukset olivat vaihtuneet hieman aaltoileviin mustiin ja kiiltäviin hiuksiin. Kidithin ruusun punaiset huulet olivat peittyneet mustan värin alle, sanoin kuin hänen silmänsäkin. . - Hey Kidith. We send you NCSI house. Go there. Yksi niistä miehistä sanoi. - How can you do that, you cant just leave me out there. I dont even ever be there. Tyttö huusi miehelle. Lentokone laskeutui. Ihmiset valuivat ulos koneesta. Hayley käveli hieman epävarmana terminaalin läpi. Tyttö jatkoi matkaansa matkalaukkua vetäen.

Hayley istui rappusilla, Abbyn labran ikkunoiden edessä. Muutaman tunnin siinä istuttuaan, meni hän viimein sisään. Mies siistissä puvussa oli sanonut tytölle että hänen oli mentävä ylimpään kerrokseen ja etsittävä sieltä Kate Toddia. Rakennus oli valtava. Hayl näki hissin ja juoksi sinne. Kaksi vartijaa lähtivät hänen peräänsä, mutta hissi ehti juuri lähteä. Vartijat juoksivat portaita ylös. Hissin ovet aukesivat. Tyttö käveli ulos hissistä. - Pomo, FBI:n myyrä löysi Al-Qaidan solun. McGee sanoi.

- Tony, hae auto. Gibbs sanoi ja heitti avaimet miehelle joka makasi lattialla. Kaksi miestä ja yksi nainen kiiruhtivat hissiin, yhden jäädessä vielä paikalleen. - Tiedätkö mistä löydän Kate Toddin? Hayley kysyi. - Mene lähimmälle laivaston hautausmaalle, etsi sieltä NCIS agenttien osasto. Siellä hän on. Gibbs vastasi tytölle. - He valehtelivat. Jos hän on kuollut niin mitä minun pitäisi tehdä. Tyttö vastasi ja lysähti istumaan lattialle. - Ja muuten kuka kysyy? Gibbs kysyi. - Hanna Jokinen kai. En tiedä. Joskus olin kai Hayley Todd. Hayl vastasi. Mies tuijotti tyttöä silmät pyöreinä. - Gibbs, Gibbs! Abby huusi juostessaan kohti kaksikkoa. Abs pysähtyi Gibbsin viereen, tuijottamaan tyttöä. - Tyttö näyttää aivan Katelta. Abs sanoi.

- Taidan tietää miksi. Kuulostaako Kidith yhtään tutulta? Gibbs kysyi. - Et kai vain tarkoita että hän on meidän Kidith. Abby kysyi. - Kidith, mene Abbyn mukaan, hän pitää sinusta huolta. Gibbs sanoi.

Tyttö käveli Abbyn mukana Labraan. Muutaman tunnin kuluttua, molemmat tiesivät toisistaan ihan kaiken. Hayleyn oli helppo puhua Abbylle, samoin Abbyn oli Hayleylle. - Hayl, tämän kaiken ei tarvitse olla väliaikaista. Haluan ja toivon että jäisit luokseni, moniksi vuosiksi. Abby sanoi.

- Oikeasti, tietenkin. Olet ainoa ihminen joka on ollut minulle näin mukava, sitten sen ihmisen joka kutsui minua Kidithiksi monia vuosia sitten. Hayley sanoi. Kaksikko halasi toisiaan.

( When Kidith was 14)

- Abs, hoida hommasi loppuun. Gibbs sanoi ja käveli kartanon suurimman salin takahuoneesta ulos. Tony, Ziva, McGee ja Hayley seurasivat Gibbsiä. Sali alkoi täyttyä hiljalleen vieraista jotka olivat tulleet Tonyn ja Zivan valehäihin joiden tarkoitus oli saada kaksi rikollista kiinni , Roger ja Ned luultavasti tulisivat tappamaan tulevan valeparin. Vaikka Zivalla oli häämekko sen helmoista löytyi myös ase, kuten myös Gibbsiltä, Tonylta ja McGeeltä. Abby istui takahuoneessa tietokoneen ääressä tarkkailemassa tilannetta kameroilla. Viimein sali oli täynnä ja hääpari sai merkin aloittaa koko sotku. Hayley oli kukkaisneito, paitsi ehkä yksi erikoisin kautta häähistorian, sillä Hayley on Gootti kuten adoptio äitinsä Abby. Morsiamen mekko oli valkoinen, koristeltu vaaleilla paljeteilla ja kaunis, Hayleyn mekko taas oli aika lyhyt, musta ja vyötäisillä oli punainen silkkinauha vyönä. McGee ja Gibbs olivat Bestmanejä. Kun pari oli vihitty, vieraat lähteneet Agentit kokoontuivat salin keskiosaan.

- Erehdyimme, he eivät tulleetkaan. Ziva sanoi. - Äläpäs nyt, rouva DiNozzo. Tony naurahti. Ziva läppäsi Tonyä päälakeen. - Missä Hayley on? McGee kysyi muulta ryhmältä. - Meni jonnekin, varmaan jonkun pojan perässä, sellaisiahan ne 14vuotiaat ovat. Hän ajatteli ääneen. - Älä sano noin, Ei Hayley ole mikään normaali teini, hänhän kuuluu NCIS Ziva sanoi hieman närkästyneesti. - Jos kukaan ei missä Hayl on niin tietääkö kukaan missä aseeni on. Gibbs sanoi. - Pomo, olet jättänyt sen jonnekin, kukaan ei ole koskaan onnistunut saamaan sinulta asetta huomaamatta. Tony sanoi. Hayley seisoi hyllyn takana ase kädessään. Abby katseli ruutuun tietämättömänä vaarasta joka seisoi aivan hänen takanaan. NCIS ryhmän jahtaamat rikolliset seisoivat samassa huoneessa Abbyn ja Hayleyn kanssa. Ase laukaisi yhden luodin toisen rikollisen päähän. Laukauksen ääneen Abskin havahtui ja katsoi kauhuissaan kuinka hengissä oleva rikollinen osoitti aseella Hayleyta, Hayley taas osoitti rikollista aseella erikoinen ilme kasvoillaan, Ei pelkäävä, taikka katuva vaan keskittynyt ja kuolemaa pelkäämätön olemus. - Kuinka tuollainen tyttö uskaltaa haastaa minut tämänlaiseen touhuun?, juoksepas siitä äidin luo. Rikollinen sanoi. - Lyhyt matka. Hayl sanoi. Tytön kasvoille levisi pieni hymy.

Roger kamppasi Hayleyn, joka kaatui maahan selälleen. Gibbs ja muut olivat kuulleet laukauksen. He ajattelivat että olisi paras olla sekaantumatta asiaan, vaikka kyseessä olikin Abby ja Hayley. Tiimi oli levittäytynyt oven eteen josta pääsi ulos huoneesta, valmiina pysäyttämään touhun toisen laukauksen jälkeen. - Olisit vain antanut meidän tehdä työmme, sillä et tule näkemään huomista. Roger sanoi vetäen aseensa kotelosta ja tähdäten sen piipun Hayleyn otsaan. Abby olisi halunnut huutaa muita apuun, mutta ymmärsi että silloin Hayley saattaisi olla mennyttä. Samassa Hayley ampui miestä rintaan. Roger kaatui kuolleena tytön päälle, kuolleen miehen sormi koukistui vielä sen verran että ase laukesi. Luoti osui Hayleyn vatsaan. Gibbs antoi merkin jolloin he mursivat oven ha näkivät järkyttyneen Abbyn joka ei liikkunut yhtään sekä kaksi kuollutta rikollista ja Hayleyn joka oli päässyt melkein pois ruumiin alta. Gibbs ja McGee menivät Abbyn luo ja Hääpari auttoi Hayleyn ylös lattialta. Tiimi käveli ulos, autoilla Tony sanoi " Hayley en halua järkyttää sinua, mutta luoti osuikin sinuun". - Tiedän. Hayl sanoi. - Sinun on päästävä sairaalaan. Ziva sanoi. Samassa Hayley pyörtyi maahan. Gibbs oli jo lähtenyt McGeen kanssa viemään Abbya Gibbsin kotiin. Sillä Abs ei halunnut olla kotonaan kun Hayl olisi sairaalassa. Hayleyn mekko oli reiän kohdalta hieman verinen.

Tony ajoi niin kovaa kuin vain saattoi ehtiäkseen sairaalaan ennen kuin olisi liian myöhäistä. - Missä olen? Hayley kysyi. - Viemme sinut sairaalaan, Sinua ammuttiin ja menetit tajuntasi ja sellaista. Ziva sanoi. - Ziva huutaisi kuin syötävä sinun tilanteessasi, miten osaat peittää kivun? Tony kysyi.

- Tietystihän tämä sattuu, mutta vanhempani sanoivat aina etten saisi näyttää kipua, tunteitaan tai pelkoa. Hayley sanoi. - Abbyko noin sanoi? Tony mietti. - Ei Tony, ne vanhempani jotka jättivät minut yksin, kun he itse lähtivät pois maasta varastettujen rahojen kanssa. Hayley sanoi. - Voin vannoa ettei Abby, tai kukaan meistä jätä sinua enää tuolla tavalla. Ziva sanoi. - Kiitos. Hayley sanoi. Sairaalan vastaan otolla kolmikko ohjattiin huoneeseen jonne tuli hetken päästä lääkäreitä kourallinen tutkimaan tilanteen. - Voitte lähteä, en halua pilata hääyötänne. Hayley sanoi pilaillen. - Niin Ziva, hääyömme. Tony sanoi ja naurahti. He lähtivät hetken kuluttua. Hoitaja tuli pian sen jälkeen. - Tässä sinun on laitettava tämä päälle, sillä en aio… enkä voi kestää gootteja, vihaan teitä saatananpalvojia.. Hoitaja sanoi ja heitti Hayleylle valkoisen puvun. Hayley asetti vaatteensa tuolille ja veti puvun päälleen. Valkoinen puku tahriintui pian verestä joka tihkui ampuma haavasta. Tyttö katseli ikkunasta ulos hiljaista kaupunkia. - Gibbs, Hae Hayl mahdollisimman pian takaisin. Abby sanoi ja istahti Gibbsin viereen sohvalle. - Abs.. lupaan sinulle että näet hänet pian. Gibbs sanoi ja suuteli Abbyn otsaa. Tony ja Zivan istuivat autossa donitsipaikan edessä. - Vienkö sinut kotiin, vai? Tony kysyi Zivalta. - Jos vain viitsit, voisin kai nukkua sohvallasikin? Ziva sanoi. Tony hymyili hieman toiselle. - Tuo käy todella hyvin. Tony sanoi ja katsoi naista suoraan silmiin. Ziva suuteli Tonyn sokerisia huulia. - Ei pitäisi tehdä tätä, mutten pysty lopettamaan. Ziva sanoi. Hayl istui sängyllä, se oli liian pehmeä verrattuna arkkuun jossa Hayley oli tottunut nukkumaan. - Valot kiinni ja petiin, vai vaaditko itsellesi jonkun arkun, Saatananenkeli ?

Hoitaja sanoi. - En vaadi, vaikka arkussa nukunkin, mutten silti suostu viettämään viittä minuuttia tuossa rotiskossa. Hayley sanoi.

Hoitaja katsoi tyttöä hetken ylimielisesti ja sanoi sitten " Joko otat nuo kengät pois, tai poltan ne ja heitänpä sinut tuleen myös". Hayley katsoi naista hetken, muttei silti suostunut riisumaan kenkiään.

- Ihan miten vaan, mutta toivonpa vaan että tuo haava aukeaa ja vuodat kuiviin. Hoitaja sanoi.

- Se olisi murha, tai saisit ainakin syytteen. Hayl sanoi. - Kuka muka nostaisi syytteen Saatananenkelistä? Hoitaja sanoi ja lukitsi huoneen oven. - Gibbs nostaisi. Hayl sanoi hiljaa, laskeutui istumaan sängyltä lattialle, ikkunan ja sängyn väliin. Aamulla Hayleyn herättyä ovi oli yhä lukossa vaikka kello oli yli kaksi päivällä. Hän nosti valkoista, osaksi veren tahrimaa kaapua nähdäkseen ampumahaavan. Tyttö työnsi kaksi sormeaan haavaan poistaakseen luodin. Kun Hayley sai kiinni luodista nosti hän sen varovasti pois ja meni pesemään kätensä. Ihmisiä käveli huoneen ohi, osa lääkäreitä osa siviileitä. Gibbs saapui sairaalaan ja kysyi siltä samaiselta hoitajalta joka oli eilen Hayleyn haukkunut. " Missä huoneessa Hayley Sciuto on?". - Mitä se sinua kiinnostaa? Hoitaja kysyi.

- Liittovaltion erikoisagentti Gibbs. Gibbs vastasi. - Arvasin että se Saatananenkeli on tehnyt jotain. Hoitaja sanoi. - Missä Hayl on? Gibbs kysyi närkästyneenä. - Kolmas huone neloskäytävällä. Hoitaja vastasi. Jethro etsi huonetta, löydettyään sen hänen täytyi palata takaisin sillä ovi oli lukossa eikä tyttöä näkynyt missään. Hoitaja avasi oven ja Gibbs käveli sisään ja sulki oven perässään. - Hayl? Gibbs kysyi. Hayley ponnahti seisomaan lattialta. - Gibbs.. Hayley sai sanottua ennen kuin Gibbs laski sormensa tytön huulille. - Älä puhu, säästä voimiasi. Abs on jo odotellut sinua ja miksi sinulla on päällä ihan verinen kaapu? Gibbs kysyi. Tyttö katsoi miestä hetken kysyvästi. - Haava on ollut eilisestä asti auki, luodin sain itse pois. Hayl vastasi. ja laski miehen käteen luodin.

- Laita päällesi omat vaatteesi niin lähdetään. Gibbs sanoi ja antoi tytölle mustan sametti viitan, jonka oli tuonut mukanaan.

Hayley veti päälleen mustan mekkonsa, goottikenkänsä ja sitoi hartioilleen sametti viittansa.

- Mennäänkö? Hayl sanoi Gibbsille joka istui huoneen ulkopuolella. Gibbs nosti kätensä tytön hartioille ja lähti kävelemään kohti ulko-ovea. - Seis, tuo Saatanan enkeli ei lähde mihinkään kuulusteluihin vaan suoraan roviolle. Hoitaja huusi.

- Varo sanojasi, et sano Tyttären tytärtäni Saatanan enkeliksi, vain siksi koska hän on gootti kuten äitinsäkin. Gibbs sanoi. Hayl katsoi hetken Gibbsiä. - Vaikka tuo olisi presidentti, Olisi se silti Saatanan enkeli. Hoitaja sanoi.

- Tiesitkö, että minä todellakin olen Saatananenkeli, eikä sinun sanasi merkitse minulle mitään.. Hayley sanoi välissä.

- Hayl.. Gibbs sanoi ja katsoi tyttöä. - Se on okei. Hayley vastasi. - Voitko nyt viedä sen saatananenkelin ulos?! Hoitaja huusi. - Jos luulet että voit satuttaa minua sanoillasi, niin olet väärässä. Et ole ensimmäinen joka minua kutsuu " Saatananenkeliksi", jotkut ystävänikin sanovat niin. Mutten jaksa välittää kaikesta mitä jotkut sanovat. Gootti tyttö sanoi. Gibbs nosti kätensä takaisin toisen harteille ja lähti kävelemään ulos. Syksyinen tuuli lämmitti hieman joulukuista päivää. Lumihiutaleita putoili tytön samettiselle viitalle. - Hayl.. Los Angelesissa on kuollut merisotilas, pääset mukaan jos vain haluat erikois-agentti Sciuto. Gibbs sanoi. Tyttö nosti katseensa Gibbsiin ja hymyili. - Vancehan ei hyväksy gootteja, ja muutenkin tiedän että olen Hayley, mutten tiedä sukunimeäni.. Hän sanoi. - Hyväksyi viimein, enkä valitettavasti osaa vastasta tuohon.. Gibbs sanoi ja suuteli Hayleyta päälaelle. Autossa oli melko hiljaista. - Ei sinun tarvitse ajaa kuin normaalit ihmiset. Hayl sanoi Gibbsille. - Niin joo, muistin että olet Kate, olet aivan samanlainen, jos pukeutumista taikka kommunikointia Tonyn kanssa ei lasketa.. Gibbs sanoi ja painoi kaasua. - Mitä hänelle tapahtui, ja miksi kun muistelen ensimmäisiä vuosi niin muistan tummahiuksisen kauniin naisen ja Tonyn en vanhempiani? Hayley kysyi, mutta jäi silti ilman vastausta

- Gibbs, miksei kukaan voi kertoa mitä hänelle tapahtui, tai edes jotain hänestä? Hayl kysyi uudestaan - En voi. Saat kyllä tietää kun tulee sen aika. Gibbs vastasi. Välillä mies katsoi Hayleyta joka nautti aukinaisesta ikkunasta tulevasta tuulesta joka pöllytti hänen hiuksiaan. - On mukavaa, kun ihmisiä jotka eivät pelkää edes autossa vaan luottavat ettei ajaja aja kolaria. Gibbs sanoi ja hymyili itsekseen. - Minulla on sinulle yksi tehtävä, mutta kerron siitä lisää NCIS. Gibbs lisäsi. Auto ajoi Gibbsin pihaan. Kun kaksikko astui ulos autosta Abby oli odottamassa ovella. Abby vetäisi viitan harteilleen ja juoksi halaamaan Hayleyta. Gibbs seisoi heidän vieressään ihmetellen hetken kaksikon omituista ilmettä, kunnes Abby ja Hayley molemmat pomppasivat hänen syliinsä. McGee tarkkaili tilannetta kateellisena toiselta puolelta tietä. _Vielä minä saan Gibbsin paikan heidän elämässä._ Hän ajatteli, mutta repesi nauruun ajatuksilleen.. - Nyt kun kerran kaikki olemme ulkona, mennään käymään NCIS. McGee kertoo tehtävänne. Gibbs sanoi. Silloin McGeelle tule kiire ehtiä NCIS ennen kolmikkoa. Abs ja Hayl nostivat huput päänsä päälle ja lähtivät kävelemään Gibbsin kanssa kohti NCIS. Osa ihmisistä katsoi taikka mulkoili kahden gootin välissä kävelevää miestä, mutta kukaan kolmikosta ei jaksanut siitä välittää. Gibbs piti käsiään goottien alaselällä ja hymyili hieman. Tony ja Ziva istuskelivat puiston penkillä. - DiNozzo! Ziva!. Gibbs sanoi. Kolmikko seisoi parin takana, Ziva huomasi heidät muttei sanonut mitään. - Ihan kuin Gibbs olisi ollut täällä. Tony sanoi. Ziva vain katsoi Tonyä. - Hän on takanani vai mitä? DiNozzo kysyi ja katsoi taakseen. - Huomenta pomo. DiNozzo sanoi. Gibbs läpsäisi molempia takaraivoon ja lähti kävelemään Abbyn ja Hayleyn kanssa NCIS. - Katsos tuota, Gibbsin tunnistaa mutta kumpi on Abby ja kumpi Hayl? Tony mietti. - En itse asiassa osaa sanoa. Ziva vastasi, suuteli Tonya ja nousi penkiltä. - Mennään ennen kuin Gibbs saa raivarin. Ziva lisäsi. - Huomenta pomo. McGee sanoi. - Olikos sinulla hauskaa siellä autossa varjostamassa meitä? Hayley kysyi. - E, ei, en minä mitään varjostanut. McGee sanoi, mutta sai läppäisyn. - Kerro nyt siitä tehtävästä McGee. Gibbs sanoi. - Niin siis teidän tulee mennä Michael Bell-bullin järjestämiin joka kymmenvuotisiin maan suurimpiin Gootti juhliin nimeltä… McGee sai sanottua ennen kuin naiset keskeyttivät hänet. - " Kuolemanmerkki" McGee, kyllä me tiedetään. Hayl sanoi. - Kuvittelitko ettei me oltaisi menossa sinne muutenkin, Sehän on koko Goottikulttuurin suurin tapahtuma sitten " HelvetinEnkeleiden " jälkeen. Abby sanoi. -" HelvetinEnkeli" ? Sairaalassa yksi hoitajista sanoi Hayleyta Helvetinenkeliksi. Mitä se tarkoittaa Goottikulttuurissa tai jotain, onko se hyvä asia Hayleylle ja sinulle Abs? Gibbs kysyi. - Viime vuonna järjestettiin "HelvetinEnkeli", joka juhlassa valitaan " HelvetinEnkeli", Joka en kuin Goottien prinsessa, josta voi tulla Valtiatar, valtiaan kuoltua.. Abby sanoi. - Salin seinällä on suuri maalaus, jonka keskellä on " HelvetinValtias", enkeleineen. Joskus taulussa on kolme enkeliä tai enemmän, mutta viimeksi Valtias seisoi taulussa yksi. Se ei ole normaalia. Suuri valtias asteli suurelta tuolilta keskelle salia, laahusti ihmisten keskellä ja pysähtyi minun eteeni. Hänen katseensa oli jäätävä ja maaginen. Katsoin häntä hetken suoraan hänen palaviin silmiinsä, ennen kuin hän laski kätensä hartioilleni ja ohjasi minua kohti taulua. Hän kuiskasi " Sinä HelvetinEnkeli valitset seuraavan enkelin". Koko sali oli aivan hiljainen sieltä sun täältä kuului ääniä " Mitä äsken tapahtui". Mutta kaikki hiljenivät kun Taulu syttyi tuleen, kuva liekehti ja suli pois uuden tieltä. HelvetinValtias seisoi keskellä sitä käsi Hayleyn hartioilla ja Hayley seisoi aivan hänen vierellään kaulassaan nahkainen piikkikaulapanta. Sitten ihmiset alkoivat puhua, kunnes kuului kova ääni." Rakkaat Goottini, tässä on uusi HelvetinEnkelini. " Abby sanoi. Gibbs ja McGee katsoi kaksikkoa hetken. - Mutta nyt siihen tehtävään. Teidän tulee järjestää Tony ja Kate sisään juhliin. Tietääkseni juhlaan pääsee myös ihmiset jotka eivät ole gootteja, mutta heidän tuttunsa ovat. McGee sanoi. - Tänä vuonna voi olla todella vaarallista tulla, Jos vaikka se taulu… tuotaisiin. Mutta normaaleille ihmisille se ei ole vaarallista, vain Hayleylle. HelvetinEnkelit katoavat tästä maailmasta ja taulusta aikanaan. Abs sanoi. - Eli jos Hayley saapuu paikalle ja taulusta puuttuu hänen kuvansa hän katoaa lopullisesti? Gibbs kysyi. - Niin, mutta minun on pakko mennä tai ei hyvää seuraa. Hayley sanoi hieman huolestuneena. - Teille molemmille laitetaan mikit ja pienet kamerat kuvaamaa kaiken. McGee sanoi. Tony ja Ziva saapuivat paikalla litimärkinä. - Teillä oli meille vielä jokin tehtävä? DiNozzo sanoi. - Aha, arvasin että musta samettiviitta jonka reunoilla on valkoista samettia on Abby. Ziva sanoi.

Gibbs katsoi Zivaa ihmeissään, " Miten et muka tunnista heitä?" Hän sanoi. - Molemmilla on Goottivaatteet, mustat hiukset, Samettiviitat ja Gibbs. McGee sanoi. - Heidän vaatteensa ovat yleensä erilaiset, Hayleyllä on kaksi nutturaa taikka rastat, Abbyllä otsatukka ja kaksi ponihäntää. Muista se " Keltanokka". Tony sanoi McGeelle. - Te neljä siis menette Kuolemanmerkki juhlaan. Abby ja Hayley järjestävät teidät sisään. Gibbs sanoi. - En jaksa odottaa iltaan, mennään valmistautumaan HelvetinEnkeli. Abby sanoi ja naurahti kävellessään hissille. Kun kaksikko käveli jo kaukana samettiset viitat hartioillaan Tony kysyi. " Sanoiko Abby juuri tytärtään HelvetinEnkeliksi ?" - Goottijuttu. Gibbs sanoi. - DiNozzo, valmistaudu viemää Rouva DiNozzo elämänsä oudoimpiin juhliin. McGee sanoi.

Vaikka gootti kaksikko ei asu Gibbsin luona molemmille löytyy sieltä sängyt ja gootti vaatteita kaapillinen. - Miten aiot laittaa hiukset? Hayley kysyi Abbyltä. - Varmaan kaksi ponihäntää, sinä? Abs kysyi.¨ - varmaan jätän kokonaan auki? Hayl kysyi vuorostaan. - Kuulostaa hyvältä. Laita rastat ensi kerralla. Abby vastasi. Abbyllä oli korkeat paksupohjaiset kengät, tyllinen mustahame ja korsetti, viittaa unohtamatta.

Hayleyn kaulassa oli nahkainen piikkikaulapanta, valkoiset hieman läpinäkyvät polvisukat joiden varsissa oli mustat rusetit, nilkkaan ulottuvat nahkaiset suljetut korkokengät paksuilla koroilla, viitta ja lyhyt mustamekko jossa oli punainen tyllialushame ja korsetti. Viimein ovikello soi, Gibbs meni avaamaan. Ovella oli McGee, joka toi mikit. Miesten suut loksahtivat aukikin kaksikko laskeutui portaita alas. - Voi minun nättejä tyttöjäni. Gibbs sanoi ja suuteli molempien goottien otsaa. _Elämä on niin epäreilua, Tony menee naimisiin Zivan kanssa, Hayley tulee kuvioihin ja Gibbs omistaa Abbyn ja Hayleyn. _McGee mietti. - McGee, ei Gíbbs omista meitä. Abby on vapaa tekemään mitä huvittaa, mutta minä en se on tämän syytä? Hayley sanoi ja piti kiinni Piikkikaulapannasta. - McGee tästä puhutaan vielä, mutta myöhästytte kohta. Gibbs sanoi. - Valtias tulee… En näe milloin, mutta hän saapuu. Hayley sanoi. - Kyytinne, neidit. Tony sanoi . Hän oli ilmestynyt keskustelun aikana ovelle .Hayley nosti hupun päänsä päälle ja asteli autoon Abby perässään. Kartano joka oli piki musta ja koristeltu kynttilöillä.

- Voi ei, Michaelin poika, hän ei päästä teitä sisään. Abby sanoi. - Jättäkää tämä minulle. Hayley sanoi ja käveli jonon ohi pojan luo. - Hei.. Hayl ehti sanoa. - Prinseessa, mitä tahdotte? Poika kysyi.

- Voisitko päästää nuo " Domiligaanit" sisään. Hayley. - Mark! älä puhu HelvetinEnkelille. Se ei tiedä hyvää. Valtias suuttuu. Michael sanoi. - Sisään vain. Hayley sanoi. - Sanoitko minua Homoksi? Tony kysyi.

- En vain tietämättömäksi kulttuuristamme. Hayl sanoi. Ziva ihaili paikkaa. - Onko tuo se taulu? Tony kysyi Abbyltä. - On mutta katso sitä se on muuttunut, Hayley ei näytä enää iloiselta vaan pelästyneeltä. Abs vastasi. - Missä Hayley muuten on ? Ziva kysyi katsoen tauluun. - En kestä jos hänelle tapahtuu jotain. Abs sanoi. Sali hiljeni. Pian salissa kaikui ääni. " Missä HelvetinEnkelini on?".

Mark juoksi pian saliin ja huusi "Prinseessamme on kidnapattu." " Siis joku kadotti Enkelini, Miettikää te kurjat vain joku joka tunsi HelvetinEnkelini saattoi hänet meiltä riistää" Valtias raivosi. - Katsokaa taulua. Ziva sanoi. Hayley makasi maassa silmät kiinni ja suu teipattuna. Valtias taas raivosi. - Hän on kunnossa tiedän sen ja tiedän että näemme hänet vielä. Ziva lisäsi. Hayley avasi silmänsä hän istui kahlittuna tuolilla liekkien edessä. - Tuolta gootit saavat voimansa ja tuonne he joutuvat. Ääni sanoi Hayleyn takana. - Et voi olla tosissasi jos uskot noihin kivikautisiin tarinoihin ja en muutenkaan ymmärrä Miksi teet tämän? Tyttö kysyi. - Että saisin loput NCIS- tiimistä, onhan minun aloitettava jostain. Mies sanoi. Tyttö oli saanut jalkansa vapaiksi. Kartanossa juhlat jatkuivat vaikka silloin tällöin taulun kuva muuttuikin. Tony ja Ziva olivat unohtaneet tehtävänsä täysin ja lähteneet NCIS. Abby yritti jäljittää tyttärensä puhelinta. - Gibbs hänen puhelimensa on… täällä. McGee sanoi, huomatessaan että joku oli unohtanut sulkea tytön puhelimen. - Emme voi olla täällä koko yötä, Jatketaan huomenna. Gibbs sanoi. Kaikki lähtivät pois, paitsi McGee joka jäi vielä hetkeksi. Kun hänkin oli lähtenyt Mies murtautui rakennukseen mukanaan tyttö silmät sidottuina - Nyt saat kokeilla ruumiina olemista. Hän sanoi. Mies teippasi tytön suun kiinni ja nosti tämän rautaiselle levylle, jonka hän työnsi ruumiiden säilytys laatikkoon. " Kidith, muistatko minut?" Naisen ääni kysyi. - Kate? Hayley mumisi teipin takaa. - Minähän se. Hän vastasi.

- Olet kuollut, miksi olet täällä. Hayley ihmetteli. - NCIS ei saa menettää enempää agentteja. Kate vastasi. - Tämä ei ole totta, henkiä, kidnappauksia, mitä vielä. Tyttö sanoi. - Minulla oli toinenkin syy tulla. Kate sanoi. - Mitä sinulle tapahtui, kukaan ei suostu kertomaan, tai miksi näin sinut kun oli kahden vuoden iässä ennen kuin sitten katosit ja sitten olin taas vanhempieni luona? Hayley kysyi, mutta jäi ilman vastausta. Gibbs istui olohuoneessaan sohvalla Abbyn kanssa. - Jos Hayleyn mikki olisi kunnossa voisit yrittää noutaa niitä tietoja. Gibbs sanoi naiselle joka nojasi hänen olkapäähän. - Yritin jo, mikki on rikottu tai laitettu pois päältä. Abs vastasi. - Löydämme hänet, mutta minun ja muiden on lähdettävä Los Angelesiin hakemaan se kuollut merisotamies. Gibbs sanoi. - Hayl olisi halunnut mukaan, muttei ehkä enää ikinä saa siihen mahdollisuutta. Abby sanoi. - Kuten jo sanoin löydämme hänet ja lupaan sinulle että hän on kunnossa. Gibbs sanoi. Seuraavana aamuna tunnelmat olivat hieman haikeat lentokentällä yksityiskonetta odottaen. - Tämä olisi ollut hänen ensimmäinen kerta kentällä. Ziva sanoi.

" Ensin lähti Kate, sitten Shepard ja Lee. Nytkö on Hayleyn vuoro?" Tony mietti.

- Ei. Gibbs sanoi ja käveli juuri laskeutuneen koneen luo. Loppu tiimi käveli Gibbsin perässä koneeseen. - Olen varma että hänen vaimonsa tappoi hänet. Tony sanoi katsoen uhria jolla oli syvä viilto kaulassa. - Kymppi vetoa että olet väärässä. Ziva sanoi Tonylle. - Sovittu. Tony vastasi. - Laitetaan uhri pussiin ja palataan etsimään Hayl. Ducky sanoi ja nosti kätensä Jethron selällä ja taputti häntä pitääkseen toivoa yllä. - Uhri on selvästi tapettu veitsellä, sen näkee kaulan mukaisesta viillosta, tuo reikä kaulassakin voi myös vaikuttaa. Ducky. - Palmer laita hänet nelos säiliöön. Ducky sanoi, kun kaikki olivat palanneet Los Angelesista. - Tohtori, Nelosessa on jo joku. Palmer sanoi. Hän avasi luukun, jonka takana pilkottivat gootti kengänpohjat. - Onkohan Hayley löytynyt? Palmer kysyi katsoessaan toiseen suuntaan säiliöstä.

- Löytyi juuri. Ducky sanoi. - Toivotaan niin. Palmer sanoi ja vilkaisi säiliöön. - Onko.. Palmer sai sanottua - On, pyydä Gibbs tänne heti!. Ducky sanoi. He vetivät tytön ulos säilytyslokerosta, hän hengitti muttei herännyt heti muiden herättelyihin.

Kun Gibbs saapui ruumishuoneelle oli Hayleyn suulla yhä teippi ja käsissä ja jaloissa köydet.

Gibbs veti teippiä tytön suulta varovasti, samalla kun Ducky ja Palmer katkoivat köysiä.

Jethro ravisteli hellästi tyttöä ja lopetti heti hänen avattua silmänsä. - Kate? Hayley sanoi äkkiä ja nousi istumaan..

- Hän kuoli aikaa sitten, etkö muista? Ducky vastasi. - Hän puhui minulle, tai sitten olen tulossa hulluksi. Tyttö sanoi. - Tule mennään. Gibbs sanoi ja käveli kohti hissiä. Hayley käveli hieman erikoisen näköisenä Gibbsin perässä hissiin. Muut tiimistä keskustelivat tapauksesta. - Hayley! Tony ja Ziva huusivat. - Hei. Hayl sanoi hiljaa. - Hän on vähän sekaisin tapahtuneesta. Gibbs sanoi muille. - Ei ihme lähteä nyt jonkun pojan perässä ja päätyä ruumishuoneelle. McGee sanoi ivallisesti. Hayley istui tuolillaan lasittunut katse silmissään. - Tiedän että on aika karmiva kokemus olla ruumislootassa kahlittuna. Mutta yrittäisit olla oma itsesi. Ziva sanoi. - Nukun ruumisarkussa joten se että olin siellä kahlittuna ei ole hirveää. Hayl vastasi ja pomppasi ylös tuolista.

- Se ei ole hirveää. Hän totesi, samalla tytön silmät kirkastuivat ja hän hymyili.

- Uhrin kaula oli siis viilletty auki ja reikä kaulassa tuntemattomasta esineestä? Tuo kuulostaa Spiker murhaajalta, kunhan nilkassa on viilto. Hayley sanoi. - Jethro löysin uhrin nilkasta viiltohaavan. Ducky joka oli tullut juuri hissistä ulos sanoi. Hayley hymyili hieman. - Tony ota auto, Ziva ja Hayl mukaani. Gibbs sanoi ja nappasi takkinsa tuolin selkänojalta. - Pomo, Entä minä. McGee sanoi.

- Ziva. Lyön vetoa että Hayl kestää tässä kyydissä pidempään kuin McGee. Tony sanoi. Hayley ja McGee olivat tavara-auton tavara osassa. - Vitonen vetoa siitä ettei kukaan teistä kestä toista tuntia tässä autossa. Gibbs sanoi. - Hei ei ongelmaa. Hayley sanoi tavaratilasta, hän istui lattialla, katsoen McGeen lentelyä auton puolelta toiselle. Kaikki hiljenivät. - Pomo, kukaan ei kestä kahta ja puolta tuntia tässä autossa. McGee sanoi. - Ainahan sen voi ottaa selville. Hayley ja Ziva sanoivat. Gibbs naurahti itsekseen naisten puheille, kun taas Tony ja Timothy murisivat jotain. Kun viisikko oli viimein perillä rikospaikalla huojuivat Ziva ja McGee jo pelkkää pahaa oloa. - No niin töihin siitä, Tony todisteet, Hayley Kuvat, Ziva tutki paikka ja McGee tutki mahdolliset tietokoneet ja muut. Gibbs sanoi. - Gibbs, ¨Talon takapihalla on joku sidottuna. Hayley sanoi. - Mitä!? Gibbs sanoi hieman kovempaan ääneen.

Hayley ei enää kuullut mitään, sillä hän oli jo pihalla katsomassa tilannetta. Tony katsoi tilannetta yläkerran. - Mikset tee mitään? Tony huusi ikkunasta. - Mitä pitäisi muka tehdä, hän on kuollut. Hayl vastasi. - Hayl, ota kuvat ja sitten pussiin Ducky. Gibbs sanoi. Tyttö napsi kuvia ruumiista ja murha paikasta. " Mistä hän tiesi miehen kuolleen, eihän hän edes kääntänyt miestä." Tony mietti. - Mietin ihan samaa, mutta tarkemmin kun katsoi niskassa oli syvä luodin aiheuttama reikä. Gibbs sanoi ja käveli ovesta ulos autolle, muiden tiimiläisten luo. - Tony, Tuletko kyydillä vai käveletkö kolmen tunnin matkan ?. Ziva sanoi auton avonaisesta ikkunasta. Tony käveli auton luo ja nousi kyytiin. - Probie, ole sitten koko matka hiljaa. Tony sanoi hieman närkästyneenä. - Älä välitä hänestä. Hayl sanoi. - Kiitos. McGee sanoi .- En puhunut sinulle Brobie. Hayley sanoi.

Yhtäkkiä Gibbs kiihdytti vauhtia, Hayley ja McGee lensivät toiselle puolelle tavara-autoa. - Gibbs!? Hayley sanoi tavara tilasta. - Mitä nyt? Gibbs sanoi. - Gibbs tiedät kyllä kysymättäkin. McGee murisi, hänen kasvoilleen nousi järkyttynyt ilme. Tiimi palasi takaisin eri tietä jota olivat tulleet. Tämä tie oli kuoppainen ja mutkikas, Eikä Gibbsin kaahaus auttanut yhtään. Abby soitti Zivalle. - Miten menee? Hän sanoi. - Ihan hyvin rikospaikalta löytyi uusi ruumis… Äähhh. - Annas kun arvaan Gibbs yrittää tappaa teidät? Abby kysyi. - Juuri niin. Ziva sanoi. - Hei, Abs mitä sait selville. Gibbs sanoi väliin. - Miehessä pihalla oli samat sormenjäljet kuin naisella sisällä. Abby sanoi. - Eli? Gibbs kysyi. - Eli Gibbs tappaja on sama. Abs sanoi. Samassa Gibbs teki U-käännöksen tiellä, jolloin Hayley ja McGee lensivät taas tavaratilan toiselle puolelle, Ziva lensi Tonyn syliin vaikka hänellä oli turvavyö. - Oh, käsi taisi poiketa. Hayley valitti hiljaa. - Oletteko te kunnossa siellä? Ziva kysyi Tonyn sylistä. - En tiedä, miten tämän voisi ottaa käsivarteni varmaan poikkesi, mutta ei Keltanokallakaan mene sen paremmin. Hayley vastasi - Ylä- vitonen Hayley. Tony sanoi ja paiskasi kättä tytön kanssa. - Pomo, mitä unohtui tai jotain. Tony kysyi. Ziva istui vieläkin toisen sylissä, ajattelemattakaan poistumista. - Hei… Onko teillä vielä jotain, ja Onko Hayl siellä? Abs kysyi.

- Ai joo unohdin jo että olet siellä. On Hayley täällä hänellä meni todella hyvin ensimmäisellä kerralla kentällä. Ziva vastasi. - Kuule Ziva mennään viikonloppuna sinne Spahan rentoutumaan ja Tony sinulle ei kerrota enempää. Abby sanoi. - Damm. Tony sanoi. Gibbs naurahti itsekseen etupenkillä.

Vähitellen ihmiset autossa palailivat paikoilleen paitsi Ziva joka istui edelleen Tonyn sylissä - Tony, Me olemme tavallaan vieläkin naimisissa ja Voitko suudella minua? Hän kysyi. Se ei ollut Tonylle mikään mietittävä kysymys. Kolmenkymmenen sekunnin kuluttua he jo suutelivat toisiaan. - Hei!? Täällä on Teini ja Keltanokka. Gibbs sanoi. - Hei! En ole mikään kymmenvuotias joka rupeaa yökkäilemään nyyhkyleffoissa. Hayl sanoi närkästyneenä. - No anteeksi tyttöseni. Gibbs sanoi.

"Anteeksipyyntö hyväksytty" kuului tavaratilasta ja Gibbs repesi nauruun. Viimein kun auto pysähtyi, Gibbs, Tony ja Ziva astuivat ulos autosta ja avasivat tavaratilan oven. McGee putosi ryminällä ulos autosta ja Hayley seisoi hieman huojuen, ottaen kädellään tukea ja hiuksen aivan pystyssä.

- Älä kysy. Hayley tokaisi ja käveli ulos autosta edelleen huojuen. - Oletko kunnossa? Tony kysyi.

- Monta tuntia tunkkaisessa ilmassa keltanokan kanssa ja se kun lentää monesti toiselle puolelle autoa, se tuntuu ikävältä. Hayley sanoi ja lähti kävelemään Gibbsin kanssa kohti kotia. - Miksi kaikki on joskus niin vaikeaa. Hayl kysyi ja loi katseen Mieheen joka käveli hänen vierellään. - Se onkin helvetin hyvä kysymys. Gibbs vastasi ja nosti kätensä tytön hartioille. Tyttö hymyili hieman. Kaksikko oli talon edessä. - Tulen kohta. Hayl sanoi. Gibbs katsoi vielä hetken pimeään katoavaa tyttöä ennen kuin meni sisään. Talossa oli pimeää, Vaikka Abbyn piti olla siellä. Gibbs tutki paikkoja, etsien naista. Abbyn ja Hayleyn huone oli pengottu ja siellä oli tappelun jälkiä. Mies vilkaisi ikkunasta ulos, Hayl makoili kostealla piha nurmikolla rauhallisesti ajattelemattakaan liikahtaa mihinkään. Puhelin soi, Ziva on siepattu, onko Abbystä tai Hayleystä näkynyt mitään? Tony sanoi hieman huolestuneena. - Abs on kadonnut, mutta Hayley oli ainakin äsken vielä tuossa ulkona. Gibbs vastasi mietteliäänä. - Zivakin vain kävi ulkona katsomassa oliko ovella joku, eikä hän palannut. Tony sanoi. Seuraava mitä Tony kuuli puhelimesta oli juoksu askeleita portaat alas ja oven aukaisu. - Hayl! Gibbs huusi ovelta. - Hänkin on kadonnut. Gibbs sanoi närkästyneenä. - Mistä alamme… Tony sai sanotuksi enne kuin Gibbs keskeytti hänet. - Löysin Hayleyn veitsen, se on verinen. Gibbs sanoi rauhallisesti vaikka hänen sisällään raivosi myrsky.

Sillä välin Hayl heräsi pimeässä, mutta suuressa tilassa. - Hei. Hayl sanoi. Pienestä tuuletus ikkunasta katon rajassa, tulvi hieman valoa sisään. Jostain seinien takaa kuului puhetta ja autojen ääniä . Kaikki istuivat jalat ja kädet sidottuina seinää vasten. - Nyt me häivymme täältä. Hayl sanoi ja nappasi nilkastaan veitsen.

Hän sai vapautettua itsensä vaivihkaa. Kun hän oli avaamassa Zivan ja Abbyn köysiä tuli saliin mies, jonka kasvoja lävisti viilto. - No sinäpä näytät oikein hyvältä. Hayley sanoi ivallisesti. - Pää kiinni. Mies sanoi hieroen haavaansa. - Hayl, onko tuo.. Ziva kysyi. - On, Ehdin harmi vain huitaista häntä veitselläni, ennen kuin menetin tajuntani. Tyttö vastasi ja hymyili. - Näköjään yksi teistä tarvitsee hieman vahvemmat kahleet. Mies sanoi ivallisesti. Hetken kuluttua Hayley istui vahvoissa metalli kahleissa. - Pomo, löysin veitsestä vain Hayleyn sormenjälkiä. McGee sanoi. - Etkö ajatellut tutkia onko veri Hayleyn vai jonkun muun? Onneksi hänellä on vielä muutama veitsi jäljellä, Toivon niin paljon että he pääsevät pakenemaan. Gibbs sanoi, vaikka loppu lauseesta olikin pelkkää muminaa. - Montako veistä hänellä oikeen on aina mukana? Tony kysyi.

Kuusi veistä ja yksi tai kaksi asetta. Gibbs vastasi. - Mihin hän oikein saa ne kaikki piiloon? McGee sanoi mietteliäänä. - Yksi kummassakin nilkassa, yksi polven yläpuolella, lanteilla kaksi ja rintaliiveissä yksi veitsi. Ase hänellä taas on asekotelossa ja tai lantion jollakin puolella. Gibbs vastasi toisen kysymykseen. - Herran jestas. Tony ja McGee sanoivat yhteen ääneen. - Jethro sinä se sitten tiedät kaikista jotain, Mitä muut eivät tiedä. Ducky sanoi. - Niin. Gibbs vastasi ja naurahti hieman.

- Toivotaan että kaapparit ottavat yhteyttä, sitten saat luvan jäljittää puhelun. Gibbs sanoi McGeelle.

Puhelin soi juuri sopivasti. - Ottakaa satelliitti yhteys tunnin kuluttua, ja turha jäljittää puhelua en ole uhrien luona. Kaappari sanoi ja sulki puhelimen. - Ehkä maailman pisin tunti. Tony sanoi ja katsoi haikeana Zivan työpöytää. Kolmikko istui hiljaa tuoleillaan odottaen ajan liikkumista. - Pomo eikö pitäisi mennä odottamaan heidän yhteyden ottoa? McGee sanoi. Gibbs pomppasi ylös tuolista ja käveli ripeään tahtiin kohti keskustelu huonetta Tony perässään. Hetken kuluttua McGee tuli myös huoneeseen. - Mitä jos He eivät ole enää.. McGee sanoi ennen kuin Tony keskeytti hänet.

- Sinulla ei ole niin sanottua vaimoa tai tyttäriä kaapattuina joten ole nyt jo hiljaa. Tony älähti.

- Joku salattu taajuus yrittää ottaa yhteyttä, Pomo yhdistänkö? McGee sanoi toisen uhkauksista huolimatta. - Yhdistä, nyt. Gibbs sanoi ja meni seisomaan ruudun eteen. - Hei, NCIS: in miehet, sillä naisiahan teillä ei enää ole. Mies jolla oli kasvojen puolelta toiselle pitkä parin sentin syvyinen naarmu.

- Mitä haluat, ja miksi nappasit heidät? Gibbs kysyi rauhalliseen äänen sävyyn. - Näetkö tämän haavan kasvoillani? Se nuorin ja pahin narttu teki tämän, mutta se ei ollut syyni kaapata heitä, Aion kiristää teitä heidän hengillä ja on minulla pari muutakin syytä. Mies sanoi. - Hayley on vähän tuollainen, keihin hän ei luota saavat vielä katua sitä että menivät lian lähelle, eikä sinulla ole mitään oikeutta sanoa ketään heistä nartuiksi, mutta ymmärrän silti reaktiosi tapahtuneeseen. Gibbs vastasi.

- Ovatko kaikki teidän naiset näin itsepäisiä kuin he? Sekin " Hayley" on karannut jo kolmesti, Kerran nippusiteistä, kerran köysistä ja kerran kunnon kahleista, mutta enää hän ei karkaa. Mies sanoi ja siirtyi niin paljon että kolmikko näki kaapatun kolmikon. Abby oli luovuttanut ja edelleen nippusiteen nilkoissa ja ranteissa. Ziva riuhtoi itseään irti köysistä. Hayley taas roikkui nilkoistaan katosta, kädet selän taakse sidottuina ja kangas pötkö suullaan. - Kuten jo sanoin Hayley on vähän tuollainen. Ja muut tulevat perässä heti toisella itsepäisyys asteikolla. Gibbs sanoi rauhallisesti. Miehen yhä puhuessa, Gíbbs ja Tony huomasivat että Hayley oli saanut jo kätensä vapaiksi ja oli juuri avaamassa veitsellä jalkojaan olevien kahleiden lukkoa veitsellä. Tytön ilme oli tyyni, mutta ovela, hän tiesi tarkalleen mitä teki. - Mitä siis vaadit meiltä vastineeksi, että vapautat heidät? Tony kysyi.

- Vaadin.. Vaadin Ööh. En tiedä mitä haluan… Saatanan Huora! Mies huusi, aluksi Gibbsille mutta lopuksi Hayleylle ja löi häntä. Hayleyn kasvoille levisi viha, kun mies veti veitsen pois hänen käsistään aiheuttaen samalla muutaman vertavuotavan haavan. - Katsokaa nyt, tuo tyttö vetelee näitä veitsi ties mistä, tämä on jo viides veitsi jonka häneltä vien. Mies sanoi näyttäen veistä jossa oli muutama veritippa. - Onneksi hän ei tiedä kuinka monta veistä hänellä vielä on. McGee sanoi. Mies kuunteli kaiken mitä McGee sanoi. Hän käveli Hayleyn luo ja alkoi avata kahleita. Heti kun tyttö sai jalkansa vapaiksi hän löi miestä niin kovaa kuin pystyi, mutta turhaan. Mies antoi tytölle kunnon sähköiskun, jonka takia Hayley luhistui maahan. - Oletko hullu, noin suuri sähkömäärä voi hyvin tappaa tuon ikäisen tytön. Tony huusi. Mies ei välittänyt vaan jatkoi veitsien etsimistä, Kun hän oli löytänyt kaksi veistä ja kaksi asetta hän kysyi muilta. " Onko hänellä vielä veitsiä tai aseita?" Kun kukaan ei viitsinyt vastata hän tunki kätensä Hayleyn paidan sisään ja nosti sieltä yhden veitsen, jonka päästä putosi veritippa. - Hups, taisi tyttärellesi tulla juuri mukavan kokoinen haava rintakehän. Mies sanoi Gibbsille ja nauroi ivallisesti. - Hän ei ole oikea tyttäreni, vaan erään toisen. Gibbs sanoi ja katsoi muuta tiimiä. - Sinä saatanan pervo jätä tyttäreni rauhaan. Abby huusi. Mies käänsi päätään Abbyä kohti ja kysyi " Haluatko sinä että laitan käteni sinunkin paidan sisään?". - Tee ihan mitä haluat kunhan jätät tyttäreni rauhaan. Abs sanoi. - En, katson mieluummin kuinka te kärsitte siitä miten kohtelen häntä. Mies vastasi. Hayley oli palannut tajuihinsa, ja tarttui miestä käsivarresta sanoen. " Not anymore ".

- Mitä sinä muka voit tehdä? Mies naurahti. - Lyöntini eivät ehkä sinua hätkäytä, mutta ainahan voi viiltää kurkkusi auki. Hayley kuiskasi. - Millä muka, olen ottanut kaikki veitsesi. Mies ihmetteli.

- Minulla on muutama veitsi vielä jäljellä joista kukaan, siis kukaan, ei edes Gibbs Ei tiedä. Hayley sanoi, ja iski miestä veitsellä rintakehään. - Voit aina tappaa minut mutta kuolet itse mukana. Mies sanoi ja iski puolestaan tyttöä veitsellä vatsaan. Tyttö vain katsoi miestä joka puolestaan tuijotti tyttöä hämmästyneenä. - Mut.. Mutta. Mies änkytti. - Ainiin pitäisikö minun kiljua ja anella armoa? Anteeksi hirveästi. Hayley kysyi. Mies vetäisi veistä hieman ylöspäin nähdäkseen oliko veitsi edes osunut hänen allaan makaavaan tyttöön, mutta työnsi sen sitten takaisin vielä syvemmälle. - Älä huoli, osuit kyllä minuun. Olen kyllä nähnyt aika paljon parempia puukottajia, paitsi että kaikki iskevät veitsen aina samaan kohtaan, mitä idiootteja ihmiset ovatkaan. Hayley sanoi rauhallisesti, vaikkakin hänen suupielestä valui hieman verta. - Hayley? Ziva sanoi, hän ei nähnyt mitä oli tapahtunut, kuuli vain heidän puheet. - Olen kunnossa. Hayl sanoi, vaikka tiesi ettei ollut. - Nyt tiedän mitä haluan, Haluan hänet. Mies sanoi ja osoitti allaan makaavaa tyttöä. - Ei. Gibbs sanoi jyrkästi. - Poikani saattaisi olla viimein tyytyväinen löytööni, tai sitten hän vain tappaa hänet ja ripustaa roikkumaan kattoon, kuten muille on käynyt. Mies sanoi ja katsoi hieman säälien massa selällään makaavaa tyttöä joka yski välillä hieman verta miehen paidalle. - Jos todella välität hänestä annat hänet minulle, katso nyt hänhän kuolee tähän, koska minä en antaudu ettekä pääsisi kuitenkaan tänne tarpeeksi nopeasti. Mies sanoi ja saliin tuli hiljaista. - Taisit sittenkin osua hieman vinoon ja osua johonkin verisuoneen tai jotain, Et olekaan niin surkea kuin kuvitteli. Hayley kuiskasi, sillä hänellä ei ollut voimia puhua kovempaa. - Hyvä on, tulen mukaasi, en halua kuolla heidän edessä. Tyttö sanoi ja nousi pystyyn. - Gibbs, anna anteeksi. Hayley sanoi ja käveli ylös portaita miehen osoittamaan suuntaan mies perässään. - Katso, hänellä tosissaan on muitakin veitsiä, katsokaa lattiaa, siinä on osoite. Pysykää siellä tulemme kohta. Tony sanoi ja sulki satelliitti lähettimen. - Tony, Kerro hänelle. Jos vielä satut näkemään hänet hengissä. Gibbs sanoi - Ziva katso, Hayley jätti meille veitsen, se on aivan jalkojesi vieressä. Abby sanoi.

Ziva sai avattua siteet helposti terävällä veitsellä. Gibbs, Tony ja McGee saapuivat juuri sopivasti. Tony juoksi suoraan suutelemaan Zivaa, kun taas Abs halasi Gibbsiä. - Hän kuolee, eikö kuolekin. Abby kysyi itkien. - Ei jos se on meistä kiinni. Tony sanoi ja suuteli uudestaan vaimoaan. Silloin Gibbs oli jo menossa portaita ylös. Tonykin nousi maasta ylös ja lähti kapuamaan portaita, McGee ja Ziva perässään. Siellä täällä oli muutama haalea veri tippa. Nelikko seurasi tippoja, varuillaan jos joku yrittäisi vaikka estää heitä. Talo oli todella suuri, kohdassa jossa käytävä haarautui molemmilla teillä oli veri tippoja. Tony ja McGee lähtivät seuraamaan käytävää jonka varrella oli enemmän verta kuin toisella. Ziva lähti Gibbsin perään toiselle käytävälle, Abbyn vahtiessa talon ovea. Pian talossa kaikui karmea tuskan huuto. Huuto sai kaikki varuilleen. - Gibbs löysimme sen miehen kuolleena, hän kuoli siihen Hayleyn veitsen iskuun tuskallisesti näyttäisi että se teki pienen reiän keuhkoon. Tony kertoi pomolleen puhelimessa. Gibbs ja Ziva saapuivat huoneen ovelle, huoneesta kuului puhetta. - En, miksi edes kysyt tuollaisia? Tytön ääni sanoi. - Ihan muuten vaan kun tässä ajattelee.. Poika sanoi. Ziva potkaisi oven auki ja osoitti kaksikkoa aseella. - Gibbs! Hayley huudahti ja juoksi miehen luo.

- Olen pahoillani mutta minun on mentävä, en halua kuolla vielä. Hayley sanoi ja hymyili pojalle.

Poika istui sängyn reunalla ja näytti haikealta, hän olisi halunnut estää tyttöä lähtemästä. Ziva ihmetteli hieman tytön käytöstä, sillä hän oli aivan kalpea ja yski verta välillä. Gibbs lähti kävelemään kohti ovea. - Tulen kohta, minulla on kahden keskeistä asiaa Zivalle. Hayley sanoi. Poika lähti huoneesta.

- Olenko hullu, koska haluan palata tänne? Hayley kysyi. - Et, Olet vain rakastunut. Ziva vastasi ja halasi tyttöä. - Ei, Ei, ei voi olla totta, Olen pulassa taas. Hayley sanoi ja näytti närkästyneeltä.

Äkkiä tyttö nosti kätensä haavan päälle ja sanoi " Dont let me die.".

Ziva katsoi tyttöä ihmeissään, ennen kuin tyttö kaatui maahan. - Tony tule äkkiä meitä ammutaan. Ziva ehti sanoa ennen kuin puhelin ammuttiin hänen kädestään. Ampuja sai ammuttua Zivaa, ennen kuin apu ehti paikalle. Tony ja McGee juoksivat huoneeseen. McGee kantoi pyörtyneen Zivan pois huoneesta ja Tony Hayleyn. " Ei, Ei, En halua, päästäkää pois ". Tony tuli huoneeseen jossa Ziva makasi. - Hei kulta. Hän sanoi. - Hei. Ziva vastasi. - En voi salailla tätä sinultakin , kun tein jos sen virheen etten kertonut Hayleylle ja lääkäri sanoi ettei hän välttämättä herää. Tony sai sanotuksi. - Niin menettihän hän paljon verta. Ziva sanoi ja katsoi vuoteeseen huoneen toisessa päässä. - Olet varmaan kuullut jotain Katesta? Hän on tai oli Hayleyn äiti ja no.. Tony sanoi. - Olet hänen isänsä. Ziva sanoi.

- Ajattele jos hän ei saa koskaan tietää, ettei hänen oikeat vanhempansa koskaan hylänneen häntä. Tony sanoi hieman haikeana ja poistui huoneesta. - Älä huoli kyllä hän saa tietää, tai jos ei saa niin hän tietää ettette hylänneet häntä tahallaan. Ziva kuiskasi ilmaan. Gibbs, McGee ja Abs kävivät aina välillä kurkkaamassa kaksikkoa. Muutaman päivän kuluttua Hayl heräsi sairaalassa, hän ei ollut huoneessa yksin. Ziva makasi viereisessä sängyssä. Tyttö tarkasti haavansa, se oli ommeltu kauniisti kiinni. Ziva mumisi itsekseen jotain. Tyttö nousi hieman huojuen seisomaan ja käveli Zivan sängyn viereen. Hän istui naisen sängyn jalkopäähän ja istui siinä muutaman tunnin. - Hei, miten menee? Tony kysyi. - Se oli minun syyni, tai ainakin se tuntuu siltä. Hayley sanoi. - Hei.. Tony sanoi lempeään ääneen ja nosti tytön leukaa hieman. - Ei se ollut sinun syysi ja kyllä hän kävelee ainakin viikossa. Hän lisäsi. Tyttö hymyili hieman. - Minun pitäisi kertoa sinulle jotain, olen vältellyt sitä nyt viimeiset viisi vuotta. Tony sanoi. Hayl katsoi toista ihmeissään. - Gibbs sanoi että kyselet mm. Katesta paljon ja että minun pitäisi kertoa. DiNozzo sanoi. - Älä kiertele, kerro jo. Tyttö sanoi.

- Tämä ei ole niin yksinkertainen asia. Kate….. hän siis oli tai on äitisi ja Minä.. no minä, siis minä. Tony sanoi. - Olet isäni? Tyttö kysyi. Hayley katsoi Tonyä järkyttyneenä. - Mikset voinut kertoa aikaisemmin. Goottityttö kysyi.

- Tänään vasta ymmärsin ettei kukaan elä ikuisesti ja halusin kertoa tämän itse. Kun Kate kuoli en osannut käsitellä asiaa ja mielestämme oli parasta salata koko agenttien ja aseiden maailma sinulta. Mutta olin varma että löytäisit tiesi kuitenkin takaisin ja vasta kun kuulin sinun kyselevän Katesta, silloin vasta ymmärsin että se olit sinä. Tony sanoi.

Hayley katsoi hetken Zivaa. - Tämän ei tarvitse muuttaa mitään, Ziva ei varmaankaan riemastuisi asiasta. Tyttö sanoi. Tony katsoi hetken rakastamaansa naista ja sanoi sitten. " Niin on ehkä paras, nyt sentään tiedät kaiken ". Ziva heräili vaivihkaa. Lääkäri tuli huoneeseen. - Nuori neiti et saisi poistua sängystäsi. Lääkäri sanoi heti ensimmäiseksi. Gootti tyttö katsoi lääkäriä hetken, muttei tehnyt elettäkään poistuakseen ystävänsä luota. - Nuori neiti, heti paikalla. Lääkäri sanoi korottaen ääntään hiukan. Lopulta Hayley antoi periksi ja nousi pois sängystä muttei siltikään mennyt sänkyynsä, vaan istumaan ikkuna syvänteeseen. - Tunnetteko tyttöä? Lääkäri kysyi Tonylta. - Paremmin kuin luuletkaan. Hän vastasi. - Onko hän aina noin itsepäinen? Lääkäri kysyi uudestaan. - Hän ei luota sinuun ja on huolissaan Zivasta, siitä se vain johtuu ja olet erittäin onnekas viimeksi mies johon hän ei luottanut kuoli. Tony naurahti ja katsoi vuorotellen Zivaa ja Hayleyta. Ziva oli nyt täysin hereillä ja ihmetteli lääkärin tuohtuneisuutta. - Missä olen? Hän kysyi. - Sairaalassa, Sinua ammuttiin jalkaan, mutta kävelet taas muutaman viikon kuluttua. Lääkäri vastasi. - Sinua osui myös solisluun lähelle. Hayley sanoi ikkunalta. - Hän sekoilee omiaan. Lääkäri sanoi. - Enhän minä nyt sokea ole. Hayleyn sanoi ja hyppäsi alas ikkunalaudalta. Hän käveli Zivan viereen ja siirsi toisen paitaa. - No siinä se on. Tyttö sanoi ja lähti kävelemään kohti ovea. Lääkäri marssi tytön perään ja raahasi hänet takaisin vuoteeseen. - Tony, he veivät veitseni ja aseeni. Gootti tyttö sanoi. - Tiedän he eivät salli aseita. Tony vastasi rauhallisella äänellä. Sillä välin lääkäri pisti Hayleyn käteen neulalla ja ruiskutti aineen tytön veren kiertoon.

- Annoin hänelle rauhoittavaa, viiden minuutin kuluessa hän on hieman toisissa maailmoissa. Lääkäri Steve sanoi. Hayley näytti todella vihaiselta. - Hyvä rouva, painakaa tätä nappia jo tarvitsette jotain, vaikka toisen rauhoittavan annoksen tytölle. Steve sanoi. - Miten lääkärit eivät huomanneet toista osumaa? Ziva kysyi. - He eivät olleet paikalla kun tämä tapahtui, Olen niin pahoillani. Tony sanoi.

- Älä ole. Ziva sanoi. Päivä kului nopeasti. Lääkärin tullessa tarkistamaan tilanne Tony nukkui Zivan kanssa vuoteessa ja Hayley istui ikkunan syvänteessä. - Sinunhan pitäisi olla vielä kaksi päivää tajuttomana, rauhoittavan ansiosta. Steve ihmetteli. - Se on taito jonka oppii aikanaan kun vanhemmat antavat humalassa kaikenlaisia lääkkeitä. Tyttö sanoi haikeana. - Ei se ole mahdollista. Steve sanoi.

- Jos on mahdollista että selviää valtavasta veren hukasta, monista veitsen iskuista ja on vieläkin täällä niin minulle kaikki on mahdollista. - Minun on päästävä katsomaan häntä. Joku huusi käytävässä.

- Andrei. Hayley sanoi ja hyppäsi alas ikkunan syvänteestä. Hän juoksi käytävään, Gibbs ja muutama hoitaja yrittivät saada pojan aisoihin. Tyttö seisoi vaalealla käytävällä mustissa vaatteissaan. Hän huojui hieman, joten otti tukea seinästä. Kaikki aulassa kääntyivät katsomaan, Andrei käytti tilaisuutta hyväkseen ja juoksi tytön luo. - Olet hengissä. Hän sanoi. - No ei, kun kuollut olen ja muuten vaan seisoskelen tässä. Tyttö sanoi. Gibbs oli jo tulossa heitä kohti, mutta Hayley laittoi kätensä eteen pysäyttämään miehen. - Kuuntele Andrei, Tästä ei tule mitään, en tiedä tiedätkö sitä mutta rakastan sinua. . Sain tietää asioita elämästäni ja ymmärsin ettei tämä voi toimia. - Hyvästi. Hayl sanoi ja käveli huoneeseen hieman horjuen. Gibbs käveli tytön perässä huoneeseen. Poika jäi katsomaan tytön perään. Goottityttö käveli huoneen perälle, Gibbs perässään. - Hei poika, olet todella onnekas kun saat tytön kuin Hayley, muista se. Gibbs sanoi ja käveli tytön perään. Tyttö horjahti ja menetti tasapainonsa. Gibbs tarttui tytön lanteille ja nosti hänet takaisin pystyyn. - Mikä minulla on, tasapainoni on huonompi kuin McGeellä. Oloni on niin sekava ja huono. Tyttö sanoi ja istui sängylle. Gibbs käveli ikkunan luo katsoen välillä tyttöä joka asettui makuulle. Andrei syöksyi ovesta kohti Hayleyta, veitsi kädessään. Tytön kohdalla hän yritti iskeä veitsellä, mutta veitsi lävistikin Andrein. Poika pudotti veitsensä maahan täysin verettömänä.

- Anteeksi.. Tyttö kuiskasi ja päästi irti toisen elottomasta ruumiista joka rojahti veren tahrimaan lattialle. Gibbs seisoi ikkunan vieressä ase kädessään ja katsoi tyttöä joka pudotti kädestään verisen veitsen. Tony heräsi veitsen lattiaan kolahtamisen ääneen. - Mitä täällä tapahtuu? Hän kysyi.

- Juuri nyt ei mitään. Tyttö vastasi pudottaen samalla muutaman kyyneleen jotka sotkivat hänen meikkinsä. Hayl nosti veitsensä lattialta, pyyhki veret siitä ja laski tyynynsä alle. Tony nousi ja käveli tytön viereen ja istuutui. Goottityttö siirtyi miehen syliin. Lääkäri joka oli aikaisemmin ollut huoneessa tuli takaisin ja ihmetteli ruumista. - Mitä ihmettä täällä on tapahtunut. Hän huusi. - Eipä mitään ihmeellistä. Tyttö sanoi Tonyn sylistä. Muutama tunti myöhemmin ruumis haettiin pois ja veret siivottiin lattialta. - Ziva David ? Poika kysyi huoneen ovelta. - Hän on tuossa, kuka kysyy? Gibbs kysyi. - Ramir Mossadi. Nuorukainen esittäytyi. Gibbs istui tytön jalkopäähän ja otti tyttöä kädestä.

Poika herätti nukkuvan naisen. - مرحبا أختي العزيزة. Hän sanoi. - Hei, mitä teet täällä? Ziva kysyi. - Tulin vain katsomaan miten sinulla menee amerikkalaisten kanssa ja tulin myös etsimään Aria. Ramir vastasi. - Elämäni on parempi kuin koskaan ja Ari on… kuollut, Luulin sinun tietävän. Ziva vastasi. - Kuollut, Mutta viis siitä. Miksi sinä saat aina kauniita huonekavereita. Ramir sanoi ja katsahti tyttöön. Hayl tuhahti. Tony nousi ylös sängystä ja käveli Zivan luo. - Seis sinä amerikkalais- tollo. Poika sanoi. - Ramir, Ei. Ziva sanoi kovaan ääneen. - Miksi Kaunokainen on täällä? Ramir kysyi ja katsoi goottityttöä. - Ihan kuin sinua se muka kiinnostaisi. Hayley vastasi.

Tony puhui Zivalle rauhoittavasti. - Kaikkien kauniiden ihmisten asiat kiinnostavat. Ramir vastasi.

- Useita veitsen iskuja ja jokin sairaus. Hayley vastasi, menettäen tajuntansa. - Miksi joku satuttaisi kaunista senóritaa? Ramir sanoi. - NCIS Liittovaltion agenttina ei voi säilyä ilman naarmuja. Tony vastasi. - Sisko mistä voi olla varma ettet vain valehtele, kiertääksesi paluusi Israeliaan ? Ramir kysyi epäluuloisena. - Tony.. Rakastatko minua? Ziva kysyi. - Tietenkin. Hän vastasi. - Gibbs… Selvä tulemme pian. Mies sanoi puhelimeen ennen kuin sulki sen. - Tony hae auto. Gibbs lisäsi ja katsoi Tonyä. - Ole kiltti Gibbs älä jätä minua tänne. Hayley sanoi anellen. - Ei, tyttöseni. Tiedät ettet voi tulla se olisi vastoin sääntöjäni. Gibbs vastasi. - Mutta Gibbs, entä jos pyörtymiseni eivät lakkaa. joutuisin olla täällä kauan. Enkä halua olla erossa teistä. Se tuntuisi samalta kun joutuu lähtemään eri maahan, ja vain koska joku paskiainen tappoi Katen. Hayley ehti sanoa, ennen kuin kouristelu alkoi. Tyttö haukkoi henkeä samalla kouristellen. Gibbs juoksi käytävään ja huusi hoitajalle. - Tyttö sai kohtauksen. Hän huusi. Hoitaja juoksi Zivan ja Hayleyn huoneeseen. Hän antoi tytölle suoraan suoneen erilaisia lääkkeitä, mutta kouristelu jatkui. Tytön huulet alkoivat sinertää. Hoitaja katsoi tilannetta ihmeissään. - Mitä tapahtuu. Tony huusi. Kun hän saapui huoneeseen. - Tyttö sai jonkun kohtauksen. Hoitaja vastasi. Ziva juoksi tytön viereen. - Hengitä Hayley. Ziva sanoi. Tytön taju alkoi mennä hiljalleen. - Hayl rakas, yritä pysyä hereillä. Tony Sanoi. Tytön huulet olivat aivan siniset, vaikka Hayleyn oli tajuton jatkui kouristelu vielä useita minuutteja.

- N. 32v Amiraali Lucille McCuccu. Kärsinyt kamalan kohtalon, veret valutettu ulos kuin saaliilta. Ducky sanoi. - Tony, Rikospaikka tiedot ja lausunnot ruumiin löytäjiltä. Gibbs komensi.

- Pomo, Entä rikospaikka kuvat ja sormenjäljet ja.. Tony sanoi ennen kuin Gibbs aloitti puhumaan.

- Penelope, hoitaa ne. Hän sanoi. Samalla ovesta käveli hoikka, nuori nainen, loissaan piikkikorot ja päällään mini hame ja kireä toppi. - Hei, olen Penelope. Korvaan kahta Agenttia. Nainen sanoi hiljaisella äänellä. - Bropie, siinä sinulle nainen, joka laittaa sinut heti tossun alle. . Tony kiusoitteli.

- Gibbs, täällä on toinenkin ruumis. Penelope sanoi. Kaapissa oli täysin verellä peittynyt keski-ikäinen mies. - Voisin vannoa että tuo nainen on tämän miehen vaimo. Tony sanoi mietteissään.

- Jos teillä on aikaa höpötellä oletan että työ on valmis. Ja Tony Ziva ei varmaan pidä siitä että olet heti kuolaamassa toisten perään. Gibbs sanoi. - En kuolaa katson vain. Voinko käydä katsomassa Zivaa ja Hayleyta tänään. Tony kysyi. - Keitä he ovat? Penelope kysyi. - Työtovereita. McGee sanoi, joka saapui juuri paikalle. - McGee! Gibbs huusi. - Hei pomo, toin kahvia. McGee änkytti. - Ovatko he tehneet jotain väärää, kun heitä on mentävä katsomaan? Nuori noin 17v tyttö ihmetteli. - He ovat sairaalassa, sinä tuuraat nyt heitä. Gibbs sanoi tytölle. - Voihan Penelope tulla mukaanne jo hän haluaa. Ducky sanoi ja veti juuri ruumis säkin vetoketjun kiinni. Blondi tyttö hymyili hieman. - Penelope, lähetä kaikki todisteet Abbylle. Gibbs sanoi ja käveli autolle odottamaan muita. Auto matka oli taas kerran tuskallinen melkein kaikille, paitsi tietenkin Gibbsille. - Gibbs, Gibbs, Gibbs, Tony oli kerrankin oikeassa. Nainen ja mies olivat avioliitossa, heidän tappajat oli DNA:n mukaan joku jättiläis- lepakko-koira tai vauva. Abby sanoi. - Abs, Jättiläis-.. mikä lie ei ainakaan näitä ihmisiä murhannut. Gibbs sanoi.

- Menemme katsomaan Hayleyta ja Zivaa.. Gibbs ehti sanoa. - No mitä sitten odottelet mennään jo. Abby sanoi ja sitoi samettiviittaansa hartioilleen. Gibbs nosti kätensä naisen hartioille ja he kävelivät yhdessä hissille ja sieltä Tonyn, McGeen ja Penelopen kanssa autolla sairaalaan. Hoitajat puhuivat Zivalle. - Oh Ziva, olet hereillä. Tony huudahti ja meni istumaan hänen vierelleen sänkyyn. Abby pyyhki Hayleyn levinneitä meikkejä pois uusien tieltä. Hän oli käynyt joka aamu korjaamassa tyttärensä meikit omasta toiveestaan. - Kysyn nyt teiltä. Onko tyttö ollut tajuissaan kun olette olleet täällä? Hoitaja kysyi. - Melkein jokainen kerta. Tony vastasi. - Hayley Sciutolla on jokin hyvin harvinainen ja tuntematon sairaus, joka johtaa mm. tajuttomuuteen ja sisäisiin verenvuotoihin. hoitaja lisäsi. Penelope istui tuolilla Hayleyn sängyn vieressä. Gibbs puhui hoitajalle ja Tony Zivalle, Ramir puolestaan ravasi käytävillä etsien jotain. Goottityttö heräsi. - Hän heräsi. Penelope sanoi.

Hoitaja näytti lampun valoa tytön silmiin, ennen kuin tyttö painoi veitsen hoitajan kaulalle sanoen " Put that funkin light away ". Kun Abs yritti ottaa veitsen pois tytön kädestä, oli Abbynkin kaulalla veitsi.

- Hayley!? Mitä sinä teet? Gibbs huusi. - En tiedä kenelle puhut, tai kuka on Hayley, mutta minä en ajatellut lopettaa enne kuin verta on joka puolella. Tyttö sanoi ja painoi veitsiä kovemmin naisten kauloilla. - Lopeta! Menetit muistisi, enkä usko että haluat murhata äitiäsi. Gibbs sanoi kovaan ääneen.

Hayleyn poskea pitkin valui kyynel. - Se ei ollut syytäni. Hän kuoli, samoin isäni. Tyttö sanoi itkien.

- Gibbs, tiedätkö jotain tytöstä? Penelope kysyi. - Ja kuka sinä sitten olet? Hayl kysyi nuorelta naiselta.

- Penelope, tuuraan sinua ja Zivaa NCIS:ssa. - NCIS? Goottityttö kysyi? - Kyllä sinä tiedät, olet tiennyt siitä koko ikäsi. Tony sanoi. - Ja sinä sitten olet? Hayley kysyi, pitäen yhä veitsiä toisten kauloilla.

- Anthony DiNozzo, Hayley olen isäsi. DiNozzo sanoi. Hayl pudotti veitset käsistään ja tuijotti koko porukkaa ihmeissään. - Penelope, olen tiennyt ja tuntenut tuon tytön koko hänen elämänsä ajan. Asia on silti aika monimutkainen, Tony ja Kate ovat Hayleyn biologiset vanhemmat. Katen kuoltua tyttö meni sijaisperheeseen ja oli siellä yhdeksän vuotta, kunnes he lähtivät maasta jättäen tytön tänne. Nyt hän asuu Abbyn luona, joka on hänelle kuin äiti. Gibbs sanoi. - Hayley, Hayley!? Abs sanoi.

- Miksi hän ei reagoi? Tony kysyi hoitajalta. - Annoin hänelle rauhoittavaa sen verran ettei hän ole tässä maailmassa kahteen tuntiin. Hoitaja vastasi. - Ziva, Tuletko menemme kahville kahvioon? McGee kysyi. - Neiti David, Huomenna on se leikkaus. Hoitaja sanoi ja käveli ulos huoneesta. Gibbs, Ziva, Tony, Ramir, Penelope, McGee ja Abby lähtivät huoneesta, palaten tunnin kuluttua takaisin.

- Hei. Hayl sanoi, hän istui ikkunan syvänteessä katsellen kaupungin liikkeitä.

- Hayl, Muistatko meidät? Tony kysyi.

- Tietenkin. Kuinka voisin edes unohtaa, te kaikki olette rakkain perheeni. Tyttö vastasi.

- Tulemme seuraavan kerran viikon kuluttua, koittakaa jaksella McGee sanoi.

Osa ihmisistä lähti, Abby jäi vielä hetkeksi Zivan ja tyttärensä luo. - Tarkoititko mitä sanoit? Hän kysyi.

- Miksi en olisi tarkoittanut, Aidot vanhempani olivat täältä, sinä olet NCIS:sta samoin muut. tyttö sanoi. Abs hymyili vieläkin kun lähti huoneesta. Päivä jona luoti leikattiin pois Zivan solisluusta oli täynnä sekasortoa. Aluksi kirurgi ei löytänyt luodin paikkaa ja pyysi Hayleyn apua. Kun kirurgi oli poistanut luodin ja ommellut haavat kiinni tuotiin Ziva takaisin huoneeseen. Sitä päivää seuraavana yönä sairaalaan murtauduttiin ja lääkkeitä ja arvokkaita laitteita vietiin. Ziva heräsi aamulla puhelimen soittoon. - Hei rakas, Miten leikkaus meni? Tony kysyi. - Hyvin, onko Hayley päässyt jo kotiin? Ziva kysyi. - Ei, kuinka niin? Tony kysyi. - Oh My God, tämä ei voi olla totta. Ziva sanoi ja sulki puhelimen. Nainen pomppasi sängystä ja käveli käytävää pitkin kunnes löysi lääkärin.

- Mitä Hayley Sciutolle on tehty? Ziva huusi. - Hän kuoli viime yön aikana. Mies valkoisessa takissa sanoi. - Ei.. ei. Miksette kertoneet kellekään, ajatelkaa vaikka hänen isäänsä taikka koko tiimiä Abby murtuu kun kuulee tästä samoin Gibbs. Ziva sanoi itkien. - Se taas ei kuulu minulle. Mies sanoi ja lähti. Zivan palatessa huoneeseen puhelin soi ja se oli Gibbs. - Niin? Ziva vastasi itkuisena. - Mitä on tapahtunut? Gibbs kysyi. - Hayley.. hän kuoli. Ziva sanoi ja purskahti itkuun. - Siis mitä!? Gibbs huusi.

- Hänen ruumiinsa on kuulemma matkalla Duckyn luo. Ziva sanoi ja lopetti puhelun.

Ducky avasi ruumis säkin Palmerin kanssa, mutta kokikin elämänsä järkytyksen huomatessaan että säkissä ei maannutkaan Merisotilasta vaan Hayley. - Voi pyhä luoja. Ducky sanoi. Keskellä tytön otsaa oli luodin reikä, aivan kuten Katella aikoinaan. - Voi Hayley, Miksi historia toistaa itsensä? Ducky sanoi itselleen. Gibbs saapui, mutta kääntyi heti kun huomasi Hayleyn elottoman ruumiin pöydällä.

- Kuka, Ducky kuka? Gibbs sanoi. - Sitä on vaikea sanoa. Mutta sen voin sanoa että hänet ammuttiin lähietäisyydeltä. tohtori lisäsi. - Tästä tuli mieleen Katen tapaus, Ari teidän ja etenkin sinun vihollisesi tappoi Katen, vain heikentääksesi sinut. Kun Ziva ampui hänet, voi olla että hän sai uuden vihollisen joka yrittää heikentää häntä. Ducky mietti. - Entä jos seuraava uhri on joku meistä. Mieti nyt Kate ja Hayley, Onko Seuraava uhri Tony, Tai Abby. Gibbs sanoi. - Voi Jethro, siihen en osaa vastata, mutta etsi murhaaja Hayleyn vuoksi. - Ilmoita heti jos on jotain uutta. Gibbs sanoi ja nousi hissillä kakkoskerrokseen. Ducky otti pinsetit käteensä ja työnsi ne varovasti luodinreikään tytön otsassa.

- Vie tämä Abbylle. Ducky sanoi ja antoi luodin Palmerille. Palmerin lähdettyä Ducky jäi katsomaan toisen ruumista. - Olen pahoillani Hayl. Ducky sanoi. - Abby? Tässä on se luoti. Palmer sanoi.

- Mikä luoti? Eihän uutta ruumista pitänyt tulla viikkoon. Abs ihmetteli. - Siis luoti on.. Se luoti on Hayleyn päästä. Palmer sanoi. - Mitä?! Abby sanoi kyynelen valuessa hänen poskeaan.

- Tuo luoti on nyt ainoa todiste. Palmer sanoi ja käveli hissille Abby perässään. - Haluan nähdä hänet vielä kerran. Hän sanoi. Abs käveli pöydän luo jossa Hayley makasi elottomana. - Voi Hayley, Miksi juuri sinä. Hän sanoi ja silitti tytön hiuksia. - Miksei sairaalasta soitettu ja kerrottu? Abs kysyi.

- He tiesivät ettei kuolema ollut normaali vaikka niin sanoivatkin. Luultavasti lähettämällä ruumis tänne he arvelivat päässeensä syyteistä murhaan. Palmer sanoi. - Mutta se ei ole oikein, Hayley oli vasta 14, ei kukaan voi olla niin julma, Ei Hayl edes ollut uhka rikollisille jotka eivät tulleet liian lähellä häntä. Abby sanoi itkunsa välistä. - Abby.. Gíbbs sanoi ja halasi naista. - Mitä tekisin ilman teitä. Abs sanoi.

- Sinä kestät sen, Tiedän että hän oli erityisen tärkeä sinulle. Gibbs kuiskasi naisen korvaan.

- Hän, hän oli sinulle kuin toinen tytär Gibbs. Abby kuiskasi. - Tiedän, Mutta kuuntele nyt tapaus on ratkaistava muuten hän tai me emme saa rauhaa tästä tapauksesta. Gibbs sanoi. - Mutta haluan tietää että kärsikö hän tai onko hän jossain vielä jossain tuolla. Abby sanoi ja päästi viimein Gibbsin pois.

Tonykin saapui McGee kanssa ruumis Labraan. - Miksiköhän en osannut ärsyttää häntä, Olenhan mestari siinä. Tony sanoi. Kaikki olivat kokoontuneet Hayleyn ympärille. - Tony, hän oli aivan kuin sinä, luonteeltaan tarkoitan. Olitte yhtä. Ducky sanoi. Muut hajaantuivat hiljalleen omille tahoilleen. Vain Ducky ja Palmer jäivät ruumis huoneelle. - Jos olisin saanut valita Hayley kulta. Makaisin itse nyt siinä. Ducky sanoi. - Mutta Tohtori että hän te olleet paikalla. Ja muutenkin. Palmer sanoi. - Katso nyt häntä, hän oli vasta lapsi. Herra Palmer kuvittele se ruumiin avauksesi, kun pöydällä makaan minä. Ducky sanoi. Palmer poistui huoneesta. - Ducky, en ole ikinä sanonut tätä mutta kiitos. Olisin halunnut kuulla niin paljon enemmän siitä Bosnian kuninkaan teloituksesta. Hayley sanoi, Hänen silmänsä olivat auki ja luodin reikä päässä pilasi kokonaisuuden. - Ymmärrän lapseni. Ducky vastasi. - Ducky, onko Tony oikeasti isäni? Hayl kysyi. Silloin Palmer saapui huoneeseen ja ihmetteli tohtorin sanoja kuolleelle ruumiille. " Oli hän".

- Gibbs, joku nainen etsii sinua yläkerrassa. Ziva joka saapui sairaslomastaan huolimatta töihin. - Ziva, Olet täällä. Minulla oli niin ikävä sinua. Tony sanoi. - Olen niin pahoillani. Ziva sanoi Hayleylle ja Abbylle. Gibbs nousi hissillä ylempään kerrokseen. - Olet varmaan erikoisagentti Gibbs. Nainen sanoi.

- Kyllä. Gibbs vastasi. - Tuntematon soittaja tarjosi teille yhden kerran ilmaiseksi. Nainen, joka myöhemmin esittäytyi Helene Boyleriksi. - Mitä siis oikein teettekään työksenne? Gibbs kysyi.

- Otan yhteyden kuolleisiin. Ihmisiin ja teidän tapauksessa lemmikkiin. Helene vastasi lempeällä äänellä. - Hyvä on, Haen Abbyn ja Muut. Gibbs sanoi ja ohjasi Helenen kuulustelu huoneeseen.

- Tulkaa, Joku Helene joka saa muka yhteyden kuolleisiin on tullut tuntemattoman soittajan pyynnöstä, joka saattaa olla murhaajamme. Gibbs sanoi. Nainen huoneessa sytytteli kynttilöitä kolmikon saapuessa.

- Hei Gibbs minulla on sinulle hieman asiaa. Helene sanoi. Gibbs jäi oven ulkopuolelle puhumaan.

- Tiedätkö yhtään miksi joku soitti minut tänne ottamaan yhteyden Narttunne henkeen? Helene ihmetteli.

- Ja mikä koiran nimi mahtaa olla? Gibbs kysyi vuorostaan. - Hayley. Nainen vastasi. - Mikä koiran rotu olikaan? Gibbs kysyi. - Kai Susikoira, en saanut oikein selvää. - Ei Hayley ole koira. Hän on Tyttäreni, tai siis Tonyn tytär. Abbyn tytär, Ziva ystävä ja sisko ja McGeen ystävä. Gibbs ja Helene menivät huoneeseen ja istuutuivat lattialle muiden viereen. - Yritän nyt saada yhteyden henkeen. Helene sanoi. - Turha vaiva. Ääni sanoi Helenen takaa.

- Hayl? Abby sanoi. - Tämä ei ole mahdollista, henget eivät puhu tai ilmesty noin vain. Helene sanoi kimpaantuneena. - En ole ikinä ollutkaan normaali. Tyttö naurahti. - Hayl, Millaista siellä on? Tony kysyi. Tyttö hymyili hieman. - Ei mitään ihmeellistä, ihmiset odottavat täällä rakkaittensa tuloa, vaikka toivovat sen tulevan nopeasti silti kukaan ei haluaisi nähdä ketään uutta seuraavana päivänä. Ymmärrätte varmaan miksi. Näin viimein Katen, hän on kaunis. Minulla olikin jo kova ikävä. Gootti tyttö vastasi. - Odottavat? Helene puolestaan kysyi.

- No kun se mies ryntäsi huoneeseen, en ehtinyt kuin tajuta että hän seisoi siinä ennen kuin kaikki pimeni hetkeksi, sitten olin katolla. Näin Katen makaavan maassa. Hän nousi pian seisomaan kanssani, hänenkin otsassaan oli luodin tekemä reikä ja muuten Gibbs vaimosi ja tyttäresi ovat aivan ihania. Hayley sanoi. - Eli siis sinua oli odottamassa Kate. Tony kysyi. - Et arvaa kuinka ihanaa oli nähdä hänet taas. Tyttö vastasi. - Voi Hayley, vain yksi hetki olisi voinut jatkaa elämääsi, eikä lopettaa sitä niin lyhyeen. Abby sanoi. - Älä huoli, en kärsinyt tai mitään ja olen onnellinen täällä. Odotan teitä kaikkia saapuvaksi joskus monen kymmenen vuoden kuluttua. Tyttö vastasi ja hymyili. - Hyvä tietää. Abs vastasi huojentuneena. - Nyt on mentävä Kate odottaa, Jos teistä joskus tuntuu että joku tarkkailee tai tunnette kylmän kosketuksen. Älkää säikähtäkö. Hayley ja sanoi ja naurahti. - Hayl, odota vielä hetki. Tony sanoi. - Niin? Tyttö kysyi. - Tule lähemmäs ja siirrä hiuksiasi otsaltasi. Tony sanoi.

Tyttö lipui isänsä eteen ja siirsi hiuksiaan hieman, jolloin paljastui syvä reikä josta oli valunut verta tytön otsaa pitkin. - Ei se satu yhtään, mutta yrittäkää kuolla toisella tavalla kuin murhalla, silloin saatte rauhan nopeammin. Hayley sanoi, hymyili nelikolle viimeisen kerran ja haihtui ilmaan. - Hyvä tietää että hän ei kärsinyt, tai syytä meitä mistään, Vaikka itse itseäni syytäkin. Abs sanoi ja halasi vierellään istuvia miehiä. - Palataan rikospaikalle, tapaus on ratkaistava, muuten hän ei saa rauhaa. Tony sanoi.

- Siis tämä on minulle ihan liikaa. Tyttö joka kuoli, oli siis jonkun tytär, sisar ja ystävä? Te kaikki olette sukua toisillenne? Helene sanoi.

- Ei olemme periaatteessa perhe, Hayley on biologisesti minun tyttäreni, kun hänen äitinsä Kate kuoli.. Tony keskeytti lauseensa, poskea pitkin valuvan kyyneleen takia. - Tyttö vietti yhdeksän vuotta sijaisperheessä ennen kuin he pakenivat maasta jättäen tytön kadulle. Kuitenkin Hayl palasi tänne, hän istui Abbyn labran ikkunoiden edessä hetken ennen kuin tuli sisään. Abs on ollut nämä vuodet hänen äitinsä he olivat kuin kaksi marjaa. Gibbs sanoi. - Heitä oli todella vaikea erottaa, kun he olivat ulkona ja itse katsoi takaa päin. Tony naurahti. - Hetken kaikki olivat ihmeissään kun nuori kaksitoistavuotias tyttö juoksi hissistä ulos vartijat perässään. Kun vartijat saivat hänet kiinni hän vetäisi jostain veitsen. Vartijoiden perääntyessä hän kysyi että tiesikö kukaan missä Kate on. Abby sanoi. - Silloin tiesin kuka hän oli. Gibbs sanoi. - Hyvä on, olette hieman sekaisin. Mutta seuraava aikani alkaa pian. Tässä on numeroni jos haluatte minut luoksenne uudestaan. Helene sanoi ja ojensi Abbylle lapun. " What doesn't kill you makes you stronger" Ääni sanoi. Tuo samainen lause kaikui kolmikon päässä loppu päivän. - Tony, Hae auto. Gibbs sanoi ja heitti avaimet Tonylle.

- Kate ja McGee mukaan. Gibbs lisäsi. - Pomo, Kate? Eihän hän ole edes hengissä enää. McGee sanoi.

- Ziva siis. DiNozzo jelppasi. Auton vauhtiin juuri saaneen Gibbsin puhelin soi. - Jeah, Abs kerro kaikki. Hän sanoi. - Luoti oli saksalaisesta vuoden 1690 kaliperistä. Täällä niitä on vain kolme

kappaletta, Lähetän omistajien osoitteet teille. Abs sanoi ja sulki puhelimen. Gibbs veti mahtavan

u-käännöksen. - On kai aika tervehtiä vanhaa ystävää uudestaan. Gibbs sanoi halveksuen. Ziva, Tony ja McGee olivat kuulustelu huoneen salaisessa tilassa tarkkailemassa kuulustelua.

- Tiedätkö mitään eilisestä sairaalaryöstöstä? Gibbs kysyi. - Hyvä on Senór, olin siellä. Siellä oli kyllä muitakin. otin aseeni ja lähdin ryöstämään lääkkeitä sairaalle vaimolleni. Meksikolaisella aksentilla puhuva mies sanoi. - Onko sinulla luovuttaa asettasi meille? Gibbs kysyi. - Ei hyvä Senór, Jätin sen hetkeksi kahden Senóritan huoneeseen, kun palasin ase oli poissa. Juoksin suoraan ulos. Mies sanoi.

- Mahtoiko toinen Senóritoista olla tämä tyttö? Gibbs kysyi ja näytti kuvaa jossa Hayley oli Abbyn kanssa. - Kyllä, onko heille sattunut jotain? Mies kysyi hyvin säälivällä äänellä. Gibbs läiskäsi paperinsa pöytään ja veti toisen kuvan esille. - Kyllä on, Ziva David on kunnossa, mutta Hayley ei. Hänet ammuttiin sinun aseellasi. Gibbs sanoi kovaan ääneen, hieman huutaen.

- Voi ei, tyttö raukka. Mies sanoi. - Tiedätkö siis kuka murhaaja on, tai oliko tyttö kuollut kun menit hakemaan asetta. - En tiedä, kun palasin tyttö ei ollut enää sängyllä, joten ajattelin hänen lähteneen jonnekin. Mies sanoi. - McGee vahvista sairaalasta miehen kertomus. Gibbs sanoi. - Tony, ota auto ja Ziva mukaasi. Gibbs lisäsi. Tony ja Ziva lähtivät nopeasti matkaan. - Hei, ei sinne saa mennä muut kuin sairaalan työntekijät. Nainen sisääntulo aulan luona huusi. - NCIS liittovaltion agentit, DiNozzo, David ja McGee. DiNozzo sanoi ja käveli muiden kanssa ovesta, jossa luki " asiattomilta pääsy kielletty". Käytävän päässä oli suuri huone, joka oli täynnä valkotakkisia miehiä ja naisia.

- Tietääkö, joku teistä Hayley.. Mikä hänen sukunimensä olikaan. McGeen ääni hiljeni loppua kohden.

- Tiedättekö siis mitään, Hayley Toddin, DiNozzon, Sciuton tai Jokisen Kuolemasta. Tony korjasi.

- Hayley DiNozosta tiedän, Hänet oli ammuttu ysi huoneen lattialle, Luoti suoraan päähän. Toisella puolella huonettakin oli hieman verta. Päättelimme että veri oli peräisin uhrista joka oli kävellyt sinne ennen lopullista kuolemaansa. Lääkäri sanoi. - Miten voi olla mahdollista että luulitte hänen kävelleen luoti päässään edes takaisin. Ziva kysyi.

- En tiedä, hän sanoi että nainen käveli itsekseen edes takaisin. Lääkäri jota agentit painostavat vastasi.

- Hän oli vasta 14. Tony sanoi. - Ymmärrän hyvin tuskanne siskonne kuolemasta. Lääkäri sanoi. - Ei hän ollut siskoni.. Tony ehti sanoa ennen keskeytystä. - Tiedän, onhan hän vieläkin siskonne. Lääkäri sanoi. - Sanakin vielä siitä että hän olisi olut siskoni, niin saat luodin päähäsi aivan kuten Hayley. DiNozzo karjaisi. - Mikä miestä nyt noin paljon vaivaa? Toinen lääkäri, joka esittäytyi Steveksi kysyi - Hayley oli hänen tyttärensä. Ziva vastasi. - Isähän voi kääntyä tytön äidin puoleen ja hakea tukea. Lääkäri sanoi. - Hyvä hakea tukea kaksitoista vuotta sitten luodin päähän saaneelta naiselta Tony sanoi. - No teillä on sitten aika huono tuuri. Mies valkoisessa takissa sanoi. - Hyvä on, Tytön rintakehässä ja selässä oli muutamia viiltohaavoja ja paljon mustelmia. Häntä on pahoinpidelty ja pahasti. Steve sanoi. - Väitätkö että pahoinpitelin tytärtäni? Tony kysyi. - Osaatteko sitten selittää ruhjeita? Steve kysyi. - Viiltohaavat ovat helppo selittää, Kuten varmaan huomasitte kun riisuitte hänen ruumiinsa ja laitoitte säkkiin että hänellä on paljon veitsiä vaatteiden seassa ja viime viikolla hän kuoli melkein kun häntä iskettiin omalla veitsellään alavatsaan, tekijä veti veitsen hänen rintaliiveistään ja viilsi samalla haavan, johon hän oli kuolla. DiNozzo vastasi. - Hyvä on, joku on silti hakannut häntä ja kunnolla. Lääkäri sanoi.

Puhelin soi. - Tony, sinulle on vieras. Isäsi. Gibbs sanoi ja sulki puhelimen. - Voi ei. Tony mankui.

- Isäsikö? Ziva kysyi, muttei saanut ikinä vastausta. - Eli siis Hayley löytyi kuolleena eri huoneesta kuin Ziva? McGee kysyi, yrittäen palata aiheeseen. - Kyllä tytön olisi pitänyt olla kolmos huoneessa tajuttomana, mutta olikin ysi huoneessa kuolleena. Arvelemme että katsoi ikkunasta jotain, murhaaja tuli huoneeseen ja hakkasi tytön. Murhan viimeisteli ampuja joka ampui ikkunan läpi. Steve vastasi.

- Hän valehteli meille, hän sanoi ettei häneen sattunut. Tony sanoi ja vesi hänen silmissään alkoi jo tiivistyä kyyneleeksi. - Kerroit että hän ei halunnut meidän kenenkään itkevän hänen kohtaloaan. Ziva sanoi ja halasi Tonya. - Mutta tyttäreni kärsi, ehkä kituikin ennen kuolemaansa. Tony sanoi.

- Itse asiassa tekijä esitti suurta katumusta vain mm. sulkemalla hänen silmänsä, kantamalla hänet toiselle puolelle sairaalaa, siitä on valvontakameroilla kuvamateriaalia ja hän laittoi tyttärellesi korun kaulaan. Korussa oli sydän jonka keskellä oli ase. - Katella oli samanlainen kaulassaan kun hänet ammuttiin. McGee sanoi. - Voi helvetti, Ducky oli oikeassa, joku toistaa historiaa Katen jälkeen tyttärelläni. Melkein kaikki on samanlaista paitsi rikospaikka. Tony tokaisi. - Entä nyt kun Hayleyn jälkeen ei ole ketään, koska hän oli niin nuori. Ja Tony olen pahoillani, se on syytäni minun olisi pitänyt olla hereillä. Ziva sanoi. - En tiedä, mutta Gibbs odottaa meitä jo. McGee sanoi. Kolmikko käveli ulos huoneesta, suoraan autolle. - Tony, Abby on varmaan taas kovin iloinen nähdessään isäsi, samoin me kaikki. Ziva sanoi. - Tiedän. Kuitenkin hän haluaa puhua lapsenlapsista ja siitä miksei minulla ole lapsia. Tony sanoi ja ajoi NCIS: sin parkkihalliin.

- Hei Tony. Ziva sanoi miehensä isälle. - Ziva, kuinka mukava nähdä taas. Senior vastasi.

- Hei, kaikki Abbyn labraan ja heti. Gibbs huusi ohi mennessään. Tony jr, Tony sn, Ziva ja McGee juoksivat portaita ehtiäkseen pomonsa perään. - Junior, Puhutaan tämän jälkeen. Tonyn isä sanoi.

- Gibbs, Mokasin ja pahasti, kun sanoin aseen olevan saksalainen kaliiperi. Se onkin armeijan tarkka ampujien ase, mutta niitä ei ole käytetty ainakaan kymmeneen vuoteen. Abby sanoi. - Junior! Tule ny, minulla on asiaa sinulle. Sn huusi. Keskustelu huoneessa: - Junior, puhun nyt suoraan. On sinun vikasi ettei minulla ole lapsenlapsia. Tonyn isä sanoi. - Ei, se ei ole syytäni, Et ollut paikalla kun Hayleyn syntyi, tai kun Kate kuoli. Katen kuolemasta tuli viime viikolla 12 vuotta, silloin rakas tyttäreni murhattiin. Onko tämä sitten vieläkin minun vikani. Tony huusi. - Kyllä, jos olisit saanut pojan, hän olisi osannut puolustautua. Tonyn isä sanoi. - Jos olisit edes nähnyt hänet kerran et sanoisi noin.

Hän kantoi aina mukanaan suurta kasaa veitsiä, piilotettuina ympäri kehoa ja teroitettuina viiltämään kurkunkin kuin vettä vaan. Tony sanoi. - Tai jos olisit siittänyt enemmän lapsia, sinulla olisi nyt poika. Sinullakin olisi seitsemän isosiskoa, jos en oli vienyt heitä pois. Nyt minä voin olla ylpeä, ylpeä pojastani, joka ei itse voi olla ylpeä koska sai vain yhden lapsen, joka kuoli ja joka oli tyttö. Senior DiNozzo sanoi

. - Kun Kate tapasi Arin, eli hänen murhaajansa ensimmäistä kertaa, hän oli raskaana ja silloin kun Ari viimeisteli koko homman suurin piirtein kolme vuotta ensi tapaamisesta, Kate oli silloinkin raskaana, Hän ei olisi saanut lähteä kentälle. Mutta Gibbs ei tiennyt asiasta, Eikä Kate kuunnellut minua. Sinä päivänä häntä ammuttiin kahdesti, onneksi hänellä oli luotiliivi, muuten hän olisi kitunut kuolemaansa.

Hän pelasti silloin niin Gibbsin kuin minutkin. Jos emme olisi auttaneen häntä ylös, voisi olla mahdollista ettei mitään olisi tapahtunut. Sitten hän sanoi " Luulin jo että kuolisin tänään.." ,Silloin hän makasi jo luoti otsassa. Tony sanoi. - En tule muuttamaan kantaani, vaikka tyttäresi ja hänen äitinsä kuolivatkin. Anthony DiNozzo Senior sanoi. - Tiesin ettet ymmärtäisi, sinulla ei ole sydäntä. Tony sanoi. - Ei ole sinullakaan, laitat sitten kolme vuotiaan sijaisperheeseen, vain siksi että hänen äitinsä kuoli. Senior sanoi. - Kun äiti kuoli, olin jo kahdeksan. Kun taas ajattelee että Hayley oli kolme, pidimme parempana vaihtoehtona sitä ettei hän pääsisi koskaan lähellekään agenttien elämää, ettei hän kokosi juuri sitä kohtaloa jonka hän joutui kokemaan. Tony vastasi. - Tytöt eivät osaa tappaa, taikka sitten puolustautua. Tai varsinkaan tyttäresi. Senior sanoi, viimeinen lause jäi pelkäksi muminaksi.

- Miten muuten tiesit että en kasvattanut häntä itse? Tony kysyi epäluuloisena. - Tai sillä että hän ei osaisi puolustautua. Tony kysyi. - Menin sairaalaan sinä yönä, Etsin listoista DiNozzon, silloin vastaani tuli Hayley DiNozzo. Ajattelin hänen olevan vaimosi ja menin katsomaan huoneesta, Näin Zivan joka oli nukutuksessa ja tytön. Viha nousi päähäni, koska et olisi ansainnut tytärtä vaan urhean pojan.

Huomasin tytön olevan tajuton, joten kannoin hänet huoneeseen jossa ei ollut ketään. Matkalla hän heräsi ja iski minua veitsellä, mutta luotiliivini suojasi siltä. Pakotin hänet kertomaan elämästään kaiken. Aina kun hän ei suostunut kertomaan jotain hakkasin häntä lihanuijalla, koska omat voimani eivät riittäneet, sidoin hänet, sillä muuten hän olis tappanut minut. Meni useita tunteja ennen kuin hän luovutti. Ensiksi ammuin ikkunan palasiksi ja sitten häntä. Hänen siro ruumiinsa putosi alas ikkunan syventeestä. Senior sanoi. Tonyn poskea pitkin valui kyynel. - Kuinka saatoit, Katen kuoleman jälkeen hän oli ainoa asia jota halusin suojella. Ja nyt riistit senkin minulta. Vihaan sinua, en voi edes ymmärtää kuinka voit tappaa jotain niin suloista ja omaani. Etkö käsitä mitä teit, se on kuin joku olisi tappanut minut kauan sitten, silloin kun vielä välitit minusta. Hayley oli täydellinen minulle, en olisi edes halunnut poikaa. Tony sanoi. - Tyttäresi on sokaissut sinut, Tiesin että näin kävisi. Tapoin äitisikin, koska hän odotti neljännettä lasta, joka oli taas tyttö. Hän olisi halunnut pitää sen. Senior sanoi.

- Eli siis tapoit Äitini ja tyttäreni? Tony kysyi. - Tapoin myös siskosi ja tapatin Tyttäresi äidin.

- Tapoit Äitini, Sisareni, Tyttäreni ja Hänen äitinsä. Tony huusi ja juoksi ulos huoneesta pamauttaen oven kiinni. - Hän teki sen. Tony huusi ja juoksi pöytänsä ääreen. - Mitä siis isäsi teki? Gibbs kysyi. ¨

- Ei häntä voi sanoa edes DiNozzoksi, hän häpäisi sen nimen. Hän kertoi minulle yksityiskohtaisesti kuinka teki sen Hayleylle. Yli tunnin hän hakkasi tytärtäni lihanuijalla ennen kuin tyttö luovutti. Tony sanoi, ja pyyhki suuren kyyneleen poskeltaan. - Se on totta kun katsoin Hayleyn röntgenkuvia huomasin että hänen kylkiluunsa ovat murskana. Ihmettelen vain, hänen olisi pitänyt kuolla nuijintaan, mutta hän kuolikin luotiin. Ducky sanoi, hän oli juuri saapunut paikalla.

- Ammun häneltä aivot pihalle. Tony sanoi ja otti aseensa käteen. - Ei, ymmärrän vihasi, hänhän tappoi tyttäresi, itse olin liiankin lähellä itsemurhaa kun tyttäreni ja vaimoni murhattiin. Gibbs sanoi.

- Mutta selvisit siitä, Tony et edes tiennyt kuka hän oli ennen kuin hän alkoi kysellä Gibbsiltä Katesta. Ymmärrän todella hyvin että suret olihan hän tyttäresi. Mutta Tony hän oli tyttärenäsi viitisen vuotta.

Ziva sanoi. - Ziva, vaikka Hayley ei tuntenut Tonya edes yli puoliaan elämästään, oli silti hän koko elämänsä Tonyn tytär. Ymmärtäisit jos sinulla olisi lapsia. Ducky sanoi. - Mutta hei, palataan takaisin tapauksen pariin. Viekää Tony DiNozzo Senior kuulustelu huoneeseen. Gibbs huomautti. Ziva sai

hoitaa kuulustelun. - Onko totta että sinä tapoit tämän tytön? Ziva kysyi ja näytti Hayleyn kuvan.

Mies oli hetken hiljaa ja katsoi tytön kuvaa. - Kyllä se on totta. Mies totesi. - Tätä en kysy ammatillisesti vaan Tonyn ystävänä. Miksi? Miksi sinulla on pakko mielle tappaa hänelle rakkaat naiset? Ziva kysyi. - Hänen äitinsä olisi halunnut tyttären, Tony olisi saanut kolme siskoa, Hayley ei ollut oikea lapsi Tonylle, Hayleyn äiti oli saatava pois tieltä, hän oli liian taitava rikostutkija Hayleyn murha olisi paljastunut heti. Ja siinä on kaikki tappamani/ tapatuttavani. Mies sanoi ja naurahti.

- Jos siis tapatit Katen, sinun pitäisi tappaa minut. Ziva sanoi. - Miksi ihmeessä? Mies kysyi ihmeissään.

- Koska olen raskaana, ja lapsi on Tonyn. Ziva sanoi ja oli hetken hiljaa. Tony pyörtyi toisessa huoneessa kuullessaan toisten puheet. Mies tuijotti Zivaa ihmeissään hetken ja sanoi sitten, " Junior, Et sitten opi siitä että tapan kaikki naisesi".

- Mistä voin tietää ettet vain suojele oikeaa murhaajaa? Ziva kysyi. - Jos en olisi tehnyt sitä, olisiko minulla sitten hänen veitsestään tullut haava taikka kuva siitä kun olin juuri ampunut hänet. Mies yritti.

- Hyvä on, jätän jutun oikeuden käsiteltäväksi toivottavasti sinä paskiainen saat kuoleman tuomion, aivan yhtä tuskallisen kuoleman kuin Hayley. Ziva sanoi ja käveli ulos huoneesta. - Vien jutun Oikeus talolle tänään. Gibbs sanoi ja lisäsi " ja sinulla ja Tonylla taitaa olla puhuttavaa, heti kun hän virkoaa."

Ziva käveli maassa makaavan Tonyn luo. - Oletko tosissasi? oletko todella raskaana? Tony kysyi. - Olen. Ziva vastasi.

- Uusi uhri, Korttelin päässä. McGee sanoi, samalla kun juoksi hissille. - Parasta mennä ennen kuin Gibbs alkaa raivota. Tony sanoi ja naurahti. - Jos aiot sanoa että tämä on kuin jostain filmistä niin ole hiljaa. Ziva sanoi nostaessaan sormen toisen huulille. - Kuollut mies, noin 74vuotias. Nimi Anthony DiNozzo. Ducky kertoi puhelimessa Gibbsille. - Tonyn isä ei tainnut kestää syyllisyyttä Hayleyn murhasta. Palmer sanoi Gibbsille. - Oh Gibbs saavuitkin pian, Onko McGee vielä hengissä? Ducky kysyi. - On kai, Ziva! Tarkista onko Keltanokka vielä hengissä. Gibbs huusi Zivalle joka juuri saapui Tonyn kanssa rikospaikalle. Ziva avasi NCIS pakettiauton takaoven, jolloin McGee vieri ulos autosta.

- On se hengissä. Tony huusi Pomolleen. - Ziva Kuvat, Tony todisteet, McGee siivoa sinä oksennukset autosta. Gibbs huusi. McGee katsoi hetken autoa ja meni sitten sisään autoon, pyykkipoika nenänpäällä.

- Tony, olen pahoillani. Ducky sanoi. - Älä ole, hän ei merkitse minulle mitään. Tony vastasi.

- Gibbs, hänen taskussaan on jokin kirje. Ziva sanoi ja veti kumihanskat käsiinsä. - Vie kirje Abbylle, samoin muu todistus aineisto, jos tämä olisikin ollut murha. Gibbs sanoi ja kääntyi puhumaan ruumiin löytäneille ihmisille. - Olimme kävelemässä täällä, kuten aina lauantaisin. Huomasimme jonkun makoilemassa nurmikolla. Menimme katsomaan tilannetta ja huomasimme hänen kuolleen. Nainen sanoi. - Hyvä on, voitte lähteä. Gibbs sanoi. - Lauantai! Onko nyt jo lauantai? Tony huudahti, silmät pyöreinä. - On, kuinka niin? McGee kysyi. - Hayleyn, viimeinen hetki maan päällä. Tony sanoi haikeana. - Siis mitä? Ziva kysyi. - Hautajaiset. Gibbs sanoi ja katsoi Tonya hiukan säälivästi.

- Meillä on puolitoista tuntia aikaa. Tony sanoi. - Mene! Vie kirje Abbylle, ja lue se. Gibbs sanoi ja heitti Tonylle autonavaimet. Ziva ja muut jäivät tutkimaan rikospaikkaa, Tonyn ajaessa todisteita kohti päämajaa. - Abby! Katso onko kirjeessä sormenjälkiä ja lue se. Tony sanoi. - Hyvä on, Oh luulin että Gibbs oli täällä. Mutta silti siis sormenjäljet? Abby puhui itsekseen. Kirje laitettiin läpinäkyvään laatikkoon, kirjeeseen sumutettiin ainetta joka paljastaa sormenjäljet. - Siis halusit tietää mitä tässä lukee? NO mutta kuitenkin. " Tony, Olen pahoillani tyttäresi kuolemasta. Tiedän että olen kuollut nyt kun luet tätä. Voin vannoa etten tappanut häntä. Sinulla on veli, hän tapatti Katen ja tappoi Hayleyn, tai niin ainakin uskoisin. En ole enää varma mistään.

Tiedän etten tahdo uskoa minua, mutta sinulla ei ole muuta vaihtoestoa, jos haluat suojella Zivaa.

Tiedän myös etten halua myöntää että seurustelet hänen kanssaan, koska muuten saisit potkut. Junior, yritä ymmärtää että olen niin pahoillani, minulla ei olisi edes voimia lyödä ketään niin lujaa. Hyvästi."

Abby luki kirjeestä. - Tässä on vain isäsi sormenjälkiä ja eikös Hayleyn hautajaiset ala puolentunnin kuluttua? - Puolituntia.. Tony huokasi. - Odota siinä, käyn vaihtamassa vaatteita. Abby sanoi ja vinkkasi silmää. Hän käveli ladransa toiseen päähän ja meni sisään ovesta. Tony tutkaili Abbyn massaspekometrian laitetta ja näppäili nappuloita. Abbyn ja Tonyn välissä oli vain luodin kestävä lasi seinä. Abs tuli ovesta, joka sai Tony kiinnittämään huomionsa Abbyyn, jolla oli musta mekko, samanlainen kuin Hayleylla oli joskus. Naisella oli myös massiivinen koru ja mustasta pitsistä tehty päivän varjo. - Wow Abby olet kaunis! Tony sanoi. Gibbs oli saapunut labraan vaivihkaa ja läpsäisi Tonyä. - Mitä? puhun vain faktoja.. Tony puolustautui. - Tiedän, Hän on kaunis. Mutta halusin vain herättää sinut transsistasi. Gibbs naurahti. Koko tiimi kerääntyi labraan. - Jos minulta kysytään niin uskon ettei Hayleyn henkeä riistänyt Tonyn isä. Vaan joku muu. Abby sanoi.

- Miksi sinulla on muuten tuollaiset vaatteet? McGee kysyi. - Jos halut turpiisi, niin sano vain. Jos sinulla ei tullut mieleen niin olen Gootti. Käytän tälläisiä vaatteita. Abby sanoi ja katsoi McGeetä murhaavasti. - Gibbs, McGee kiusaa. Abby sanoi. Gibbs katsoi hetken naista ja naurahti sitten.

Tony läpsäisi puolestaan keltanokkaa. - Meillä on viisitoista minuuttia aikaa ehtiä hyvästelemään Hayley. Ziva sanoi ja kehotti ihmisiä liikkeelle. Koko tiimi oli ahtautunut Gibbsin autoon, joka oli matkalla kohti hautausmaata. Paikalla oli muutama tiimille aluksi vierasta perhettä, jotka myöhemmin paljastuivat perheiksi joiden perheenjäsenten kuolemaa tiimi oli tutkinut. Hayley oli keksinyt murhaajat niissä kolmessa tapauksessa. Päivä oli kaunis ja kirkas. Mustassa arkussa, mustassa mekossa makaava Hayleyn viereen oli laskettu kukkia. Pappi luki muutamia sanoja ihmisten muistokirjeistä.

- Hyvä NCIS tiimi, Olen niin iloinen että sain tapettua tämän huoran hyvin tuskallisesti… Alatte pian huutaa papille tai ihmisille joka tätä lukee. Tony, tulen kostamaan sinulle kaiken. Ja olen varma ettei seuraavatkaan lapsesi elä pidempää kuin tämä huora. Pappi lopetti ja tuijotti järkyttyneenä ihmisiä, jotka puolestaan tuijottivat pappia. - Olen todella pahoillani, en lukenut tätä kirjettä ennen tätä tilaisuutta. - Kuka antoi tuon sinulle. Tony kysyi. - Tuo mies tuolla. Pappi sanoi ja osoitti puun varjossa istuvaa miestä. - Hei Veli! Mies huusi. - Kuka olet? Tony huusi, hänen äänessään huokui pelkkää vihaa. Muut paikalla olijat juoksivat kauhuissaan erisuuntiin, Miehen vetäessään aseen esiin. - Gibbs, saanko ampua tuon miehen. Tony kysyi. - Et voi, Joudut murha syytteeseen, mutta saat haavoittaa jos hän tekee jotain. Itsepuolustus on hyvä asia. Gibbs sanoi pidellen aseen päätä mieheen päin. - Voit ampua minut tähän paikkaan samoin kuin ammuin Katen, tuo Huora sai kärsiä. Mutta lapseni jäisivät silloin ilman isää. Mies sanoi ottaen muutaman askeleen lähemmän tiimiä.

- En tiedä kuinka tyhmä olet, muttet tappanut Katea. Ansaitsisit kuolla, Eikä sinulla ole oikeutta sanoa tytärtäni Huoraksi, vaikka tiedän sillekin syyn. Olet niin kateellinen minulle koska tapoit Hayleyn. Tony sanoi. - Niin olenkin, omat kumppanini eivät ole saaneet muita lapsia kuin rumia tai vammaisia. Sinulla puolestaan oli todella kaunis tytär. Mutta eipä ole enää. Mies huusi ja nauroi. - Ettehän pahastu jos tyttö saa toisenkin reiän päähän. Mies kysyi ja käveli aivan tiimin ja Hayleyn viereen. - Heistä en tiedä, mutta minua se haittaa ja paljonkin. Abby sanoi ja astui miehen ja Hayleyn väliin. - Taidanpa sitten ampua reiän teidän molempien päähän. Mies sanoi. - Oletko nyt aivan varma asiasta. Abby sanoi ja työnsi veitsen syvälle miehen kylkiluiden väliin.

Mies lankesi polvilleen ja katsoi naista. - Tämä oli Hayleyn veitsi, se pelasti tytön hengen monilta vaaroilta, Mutta se ei aina riittänyt. Nyt sain kostaa hänen puolestaan. Abby sanoi. Mies nosti aseensa ja oli juuri ampumassa naista. - Et ole tekemässä sitä. Ääni sanoi miehen edestä. - Teit sen jo minulle, mutta sen tiedän ettet tule vahingoittamaan ketään täällä nyt olijaa. Hayley sanoi. Hayley seisoi miehen ja Abbyn edessä. - Ja jos ammut jotakin niin se on minun ruumiini. Se on jo kamalan näköinen. Ja haluatko tietää yhden asian? Tyttö kysyi. - Kerro pois. Mies vastasi. - Otsassani on vieläkin reikä, joka tuli sinun luodistasi. Hayl vastasi ja siirsi hieman etuhiuksiaan haavan tieltä. - Tunnen kivun välillä. Kate sanoi että se loppuu muutaman vuoden kuluttua. Hayley kuiskasi miehen korvaan, hän ei halunnut muiden kuulevan sitä. - Mene pois, emme halua nähdä sinua ikinä enää. McGee sanoi.

Miehen paita oli punaisena verestä. Hän kaatui maahan, pudottaen aseensa multaiselle nurmikolle.

Elon merkit valuivat pois miehestä. kaksi pientä, noin kuusi-vuotiasta lasta juoksivat miehen ruumiin luo. - Isä? Isä?! Toinen tytöistä sanoi. - Tapoit isän. Tyttö sanoi katsoen Abbya. - Näetkö tuon ruumiin? Abs kysyi. - Näen, hän on kaunis. Tyttö vastasi, vilkuillen välillä siskoaan joka istui isänsä ruumiin vieressä. - Hän on Hayley. Tony oli hänen isänsä. Minulle hän oli kuin tytär. samoin muille. Isäsi ampui hänet tällä viikolla, kun Hayl oli sairaalassa. Abby sanoi. Pieni tyttö otti isänsä aseen ja ampui toisen tytön ja itsensä. Hayley katsoi tiimiä hieman pettyneesti, hän nosti lapsien henget omista ruumiistaan ja katosi sitten. Hautajaisten lopuksi tiimin jäsenet muistelivat hetkiä Hayleyn kanssa. - En voi valita parhainta hetkeä hänen seurassaan. Ziva sanoi. - Paras hetki.. Kate oli vielä hengissä. Olimme molemmat lähdössä päämajalle. Hayl oli kolme tai neljä. Hänellä oli sylissään musta pupu. Hän näytti huolestuneelta, mutta jäi silti vilkuilemaan aukinaisesta ovesta. Koko talo oli aivan kaaoksessa kun palasin ilman Katea, hän oli jäänyt ruumishuoneelle ikuisesti. Joku oli yrittänyt ryöstää talon. Se oli Hayleyn ensimmäinen tappo. Rosvo löytyi muutamaa päivää myöhemmin kuolleena läheiseltä pihalta. Tony sanoi. - Tuo oli kyllä aika karmeaa, mutta ymmärrän sinua. Abby sanoi. Arkku laskettiin maahan ja mullat laskettiin sen päälle. Hayley oli nyt poissa. Kaksi valkoisiin vaatteisiin pukeutunutta ihmistä käveli paikalle. - Jethro Gibbs, oletan että tiedät missä tyttäreni on? Nainen kysyi. - Ja tyttärenne on? Gibbs kysyi. - Hanna Aliisa Jokinen, teille ehkä Hayley Kidith Todd. Mies puolestaan vastasi. - Hän on tuolla alhaalla. Gibbs vastasi ja osoitti juuri täytettyä hautaa.

OSA II

Kymmenen vuoden kuluttua, Ziva oli saanut kaksi lasta, toinen oli juuri täyttämässä kymmenen, kun taas toinen oli kuusi. Molemmat lapset olivat poikia.

Kun Tony ja Ziva olivat poissa, lapsia vahti perheen pittbul Roxy. Vaikka monet ihmiset olivat epäilleet, salli koira kaikki lasten leikit, vaikka sen itse pitäisi olla hevonen, lasten leikeissä.

- Robert, jos meillä menee pitkään kentällä, voit mennä Roxyn ja Stevien kanssa päämajalle. Tony sanoi vanhimmalle pojalleen. - Isä.. olen jo kymmenen. Osaan olla yksin kotona, ja onhan minulla Roxy. Robert sanoi ja rapsutti koiraa. Roxy katseli tapahtumia ja heilutti häntäänsä. - Vaikka olisit 26 et ole siltikään turvassa. Ziva totesi. - Niin jos olen siviili silloin, kun olen vanhempi rupean liittovaltion agentiksi ja otan pahuksia kiinni. Robert sanoi. - Ei, et rupea liittovaltion agentiksi. Meillä on pahoja muistoja siitä. Tony sanoi ja vilkaisi Zivaa, joka puolestaan tuijotti kelloa. - Minä haluan ampua rikollisen. Stevie sanoi. - Ei Stevie, Olisi pitänyt salata heiltäkin tämä asia. Paitsi ei se toiminut Hayleynkaan kohdalla. Ziva sanoi ensin Stevielle ja sitten Tonylle. - Ziva, meidän ei pitänyt puhua Hayleystä heidän kuullen. Tony sanoi ja käveli ulos ovesta. - Äiti, kuka on Hayley? Stevie kysyi.

- Ei kukaan. Ziva vastasi ja käveli ulos ovesta suoraan Tonyn autoon. - Aion saada selville kuka on tai oli Hayley, ja tiedän miten. Roxy tule mukaan. Robert sanoi ja nousi portaita ylös seuraavaan kerrokseen. Koira seurasi poikaa, vilkuillen silti välillä nuorempaan veljestä. Robert meni Tonyn huoneeseen ja avasi lipaston ylimmän laatikon, johon hän juuri ja juuri ylettyi. - Roxy! Robert huusi. Koira juoksi pojan luo.

Robert asetti koiran seisomaan lipaston eteen ja nousi itse sen selkään. - Wow Roxy, et ikinä usko mitä täällä on. Mihin isä tarvitsee piikkipantoja, taikka mustia mekkoja. Robert ihmetteli. Hän nappasi käsiinsä yhden pannoista ja laittoi sen Roxyn kaulaan. - Roxy, tiedätkö sinä kuka tämä tyttö on? Poika sanoi näyttäessään koiralle kuvaa. - Pomo, löysin Johnny Wilkensin, Hän kirjautui nettikahvilaan kymmenen minuuttia sitten. McGee huusi. - Tony, hae auto. Gibbs puolestaan huusi.

Tony juoksi hissille, jossa häntä tuli vastaan Abby. - Hei Tony. Abby sanoi. - Hei, Kitty. Tony vastasi. Abs hymyili kävellessään Gibbsin luokse. - Mitä löysit Abs? Gibbs kysyi. - Veri naisen kaulalla oli Johnny Wilkensin. Gibbs, on ikävä Hayleyta. Abs vastasi. - Abs tiedän, Mutta Duckylla oli sinulle jotain kudosta tai jotain. Gibbs sanoi. - Siis vahaa uhrin hiuksista. Abs vastasi ja naurahti. - Menes nyt siitä. Gibbs sanoi ja hymyili hieman. Tony soitti Gibbsille. - Oletko tulossa vielä tänään? Tony kysyi.

- Ziva tulee. Gibbs sanoi ja sulki puhelimen. Ziva nappasi aseensa ja kiirehti hissillä alas.

- Hei. Ziva sanoi. - Hei, rakas. Tony sanoi ja kaasutti matkaan.

Jos haluat etteivät he saa tietää Hayleystä, kannattaisi varmaan laittaa se lipaston ovi lukkoon. Olen varma että Robert tulee tonkimaan sitä. Ziva sanoi. - Niin, kyllä he saavat joskus tietää. Robertia kiinnostaa se lipaston laatikko nyt jo. Hän haluaa tietää aina vain lisää. Jos kerrot niin kerro se

Pehmennettynä versiona, en usko että sinäkään haluat että kymmenenvuotias taikka sitten Stevie saa tietää että heidän sisarensa ammuttiin hengiltä. Tony sanoi. - Niin. Olet oikeassa. Käydään nopeasti siellä.. mihin meidän piti mennä? Ziva sanoi. - En muista, mennään kotiin. Tony sanoi. Ziva hymyili ja nauroikin välillä itsekseen. - Mieti kaksitoista vuotta sitten vihasin sinua koko sydämestäni, ja nyt meille on kaksi lastakin. Ziva naurahti. - Niin, muutama vuosi sitten olisi ollut kolme, mutta elämä on liian julma. Tony sanoi ja ajoi pihaan. - Jätitkö valon päälle? Ziva kysyi, ihmetellen valoa Tonyn huoneessa. - En, mutta minusta tuntuu että Robert on tonkimassa sitä lipastoa. Tony vastasi ja paiskasi oven kiinni. Ziva avasi oven varovasti. Roxy kuuli äänen ja säntäsi kaksikkoa vastaan´, Robertin pudotessa sen selästä. - Auts! Kuului yläkerrasta. Roxy heilutti häntäänsä vimmatusti ja hyppi Zivaa ja Tonyä vastaan. - Roxy, mistä olet saanut tuon pannan? Tony kysyi epäluuloisena. Roxy lähti juoksemaan portaita ylös Tony peräsään. Robert istui lattialla lipaston edessä, painaen kädellään toisessa käsivarressa olevaa haavaa, jonka oli saanut rikkoutuneesta valokuvakehyksistä. - Robert!? Tony huusi. Roxy vinkui hiljaa Tonyn jalkojen takaa. - Tyhmä koira, kunpa joku tekisi sinusta turkin. Robert sanoi. - Roxy ei tehnyt mitään väärää, äläkä ikinä toivo että jollekin sattuisi jotain tuollaista. Tony sanoi vihaisella äänellä. Ziva tuli huoneeseen, ja putsasi poikansa haava. Kun Ziva poistui huoneesta nousi poika ylös maasta vanha valokuva käsissään. - Kuka hän on? Robert kysyi.

- Se ei kuulu sinulle. Tony ärähti ja nappasi kuvan pojalta. Kuvan kehykset olivat rikkoutuneet ja kuva oli tahriintunut vereen. . - Mutta.. Robert ehti sanoa. - Ei muttia, et saa KOSKAAN tietää hänestä. Tony huusi ja työnsi pojan ulos huoneestaan. - Voi Roxy, olisipa Hayley vielä täällä. Tony sanoi. - Äiti, isä salaa jotain asioita tästä tytöstä. Robert sanoi ja näytti toista varastamaansa Hayleyn kuvaa.

- Tony! Tule alas NYT! Ziva huusi yläkertaan. Tony raahautui rappuset alas. - Rox mene ulos. Tony sanoi, avaten takapihan oven. Koira jolkotti susimaisin liikkein sumuiselle ja kostealle pihalle, siksi aikaa kun muu perhe riiteli. - Robert tiedät ettet saa mennä tonkimaan sitä lipastoa. Ziva sanoi.

- Tiedän, mutta kun isällä on jokin salarakas. Löysin sen tytön kuvan. Robert huusi.

- Se tyttö ei ole Tonyn salarakas, vaan tytär. Ziva sanoi. - Mitä!? Enkö olekaan teidän vanhin ja rakkain lapsi. Robert huusi itkuisena. - Et! Hayley kärsi siksi että veljeni oli kateellinen minulle hänen kauneudestaan ja isäni olisi halunnut että saan pojan. Tony huusi, avasi oven ja paineli siitä ulos, juosten pian takaisin.

- Tony, kuinka voit sanoa noin meidän lapsille. Ziva sanoi. - Hayley, oli koko elämäni, aina silloin kun hän oli poissa mietin että jos olisin tehnyt jotain toisin ei hän oli poissa luotani, ja tiedät että olen oikeassa. . Tony sanoi.

- ja lisäksi Roxy on kadonnut. Tony sanoi pitäen kädessään Hayleyn piikkipantaa jonka Robert oli koiralle laittanut. - Sinä et jää tähän taloon yöksi jos olet tuota mieltä ja huolehdit vain koirasta joka on saattanut yhtä hyvin vain karata. Ziva huusi. - Ei se karkaisi. Tony sanoi ja nappasi auton avaimet käteensä, avaten samalla ulko-oven. Mies hyppäsi autoon ja lähti ajamaan kohti NCIS:siä.

- Minne isä ja Roxy meni? Stevie kysyi. - Isä ja se piski menivät ihan varmasti panemaan sitä Hayleyta. Robert sanoi halveksivasti. - Robert.. Hayley on ollut kuolleena jo yli kymmenen vuotta. En silti yhtään epäilisi vaikka isäsi menisikin Hayleyta katsomaan. Ziva sanoi. - Miksi isä saa panna ihmisiä, mutta minä en? Stevie sanoi. - älä höpsi. Ziva sanoi ja meni ulko-ovelle ja kutsui Roxya.

- Hän oli oikeassa, Roxy on kadonnut. Ziva sanoi ja lähti juoksemaan yläkertaan. Robert jäi kiljumaan alakertaan. - Robert! Jos aiot ruveta raivoamaan niin tee se muulloin, ajoin juuri Tonyn ulos täältä, Roxy katosi ja ymmärsin kuinka kova ikävä minulla oli Hayleyta. Yritin tukahduttaa ikävän puhumalle teille, mutta se ei onnistunut. Ziva karjaisi. Robert lopetti heti ja paineli istumaan rappusten alle.

Tony avasi työpöydälleen ilmestyneitä kirjekuoria. - Hei Tony. Abs sanoi hissin luota.

- Hei Kitty, säikähdin luulin olevani ainoa täällä. Tony vastasi. - Riitaa Zivan kanssa? Abby kysyi.

- Juu. Abs kerro minulle miksi sinulle on niin helvetin helppo puhua? Tony kysyi.

- Gibbs miettii välillä ihan samaa. Abs naurahti, nainen seisoi Bert kainalossaan, hiukset auki ja ihan takussa. - Mitä oikein olet puuhannut? Tony kysyi ja nauroi hieman. - Asuntoni räjäytettiin eilen, en ole vielä kertonut kellekään, olen ollut täällä siitä asti. Ei ole helppoa saada hiuksia täydellisiksi kun apuna ovat McGee tai Palmer. Abby nauroi. Tonykin rupesi nauramaan, kaksikko nauroi kippurassa maassa pyörien. - Mitä te kaksi täällä teette? Gibbs joka saapui juuri hissillä, kysyi. - Oh, hei Gibbs. Abs sanoi ja nousi ylös. - DiNozzo! entä sinä? Gibbs kysyi. - Eihän Kittykään selittänyt mitään. Tony yritti.

- Jollet muista niin sanoit Kateakin Kittyksi. Gibbs sanoi. - Muuten, huomenna on kulunut 21vuotta siitä kun Kate kuoli. Kuului portaiden luota. - Niin Ducky, Hayleyn kuolemasta on taas yksitoista vuotta. Abs sanoi. - Nyt muistan, Kate sanoi Hayleyta aina Kiditiksi. Tony sanoi. - Aw kuinka söpöä, Kitty, Kidith ja DiNozzo. Abs sanoi. Gibbs naurahti. - Niin, ehkä DiNozzoa pitäisi sitten sanoa Leijonaksi. McGee sanoi. - Brobie, mitä sinä täällä teet? Tony huusi. - Luultavasti samaa kuin kaikki muutkin. McGee vastasi. - Niin joo. Abs sanoi hieman vaivaantuneena. - Minä menen ny nukkumaan, nähdään aamulla. Ducky sanoi ja käveli kohti hissiä. - Samoin Abs sanoi ja juoksi Duckyn perässä hissiin.

- No McGee? Gibbs kysyi. - Niin kai no ehkä jään tänne. Äitini tuli käymään. en voi olla kotona. McGee sanoi ja asettautui istumaan mukavasti tuoliinsa. Hissin kello kilahti. Abby saapui Bertin kanssa. Nainen asetti pehmovirtahevon lattialle ja kävi makuulle se päänsä alla. ´

McGee ja DiNozzo nukahtivat. Gibbs katsahti naista joka makasi kyljellään lattialla. Hän käveli Abbyn luo ja kyykistyi laskemaan takkinsa toisen päälle. - Hyvää yötä Abby. Gibbs kuiskasi ja istui takaisin tuoliinsa. Pian kaikki olivat muissa maailmoissa. Gibbs heräsi, muita ei näkynyt. Ilma oli kostea sisälläkin, aivan kuin kaikki ikkunat olisi rikottu. Mies käveli ympäriinsä. Hissin kello kilahti. Gibbs käveli hiljaa hissin luo. Oli epätavallista ettei hissillä tullut ketään. Hississä istui hyvin pieni tyttö.

Mustine hiuksineen tyttö näytti miehestä tutulta. Gibbs ehti astua hissiin juuri ja juuri. Alhaalla kellarikerroksessa Jethro katsoi tyttöä uudestaan tyttö oli yhtäkkiä kasvanut, nyt tyttö oli kahdeksan.

Mustahiuksinen tyttö vain tuijotti hissin ovia. Hissin päästyä takaisin ylös ja ovien auetessa tyttö oli kadonnut. Gibbs meni ulos hissistä, hän näki tytön uudestaan. - Hayley? Hän kysyi.

- Niin? Tyttö vastasi ja kääntyi katsomaan puhujaan. - Mitä sinä täällä teet? Mies kysyi. Tyttö käveli miehen luo portaista.

- Gibbs, kuten tiedät minä kuolin. Tiedän kuka teki elämästäni helvettiä. Tyttö ehti sanoa ennen keskeytystä. - Miten helvettiä? Gibbs kysyi. - Kuten huomaat en ole henki, olen taas elossa. Jouduin takaisin tänne. Olen nyt kai 24. Gibbs ole niin kiltti tapa minut. Hayley pyysi. - Hayl rakas, en voi. Mies sanoi. - Kyllä voit, Gibbs olen raskaana. Joku raiskasi minut. Enkä halua olla täällä enää. Haluan takaisin Katen luo. Hayl sanoi. Gibbs katsoi laatikkoa jossa hänen aseensa oli. - Hayl, tiedän että kärsit, mutta kaikilla on ollut niin ikävä sinua. Gibbs sanoi. - Ikävän ja kärsimyksen raja on liian suuri. Tarkoitan sitä että jos kärsisin täällä surunne olis vieläkin pahempi. Hayl sanoi ja avasi ase laatikon. - Gibbs sinä pystyt siihen. Tyttö lisäsi. Mies nosti aseen ja suuntasi sen nokan kohti Hayleyn päätä. - Gibbs, se on vain yksi ainoa luoti, ei se ole sen kummempi kuin ne muutkaan. Hayl sanoi. Vain yksi laukaus ja Hayley makasi elottomana maassa. - Anna anteeksi. Mies sanoi. ja heräsi. - Hayley. Gibbs sanoi, hän hengitti raskaasti.

- Mikä hätänä pomo? McGee kysyi. - Näin unta että tapoin Hayleyn. Gibbs sanoi. - Se ei ollut unta. McGee sanoi ja alkoi nauramaan kammottavaa naurua. Gibbs katsahti työpöytänsä eteen, ja näki ruumiin. Kun mies katsoi McGeetä oli toinen muuttunut Ariksi. Ja nyt viimein Gibbs heräsi painajaisestaan. Ensiksi hän tarkasti olihan se ollut vain unta. Oli se, Abby oli noussut aikaisin ylös ja ryömi nyt lattialla etsien piikkipantaansa. - Mitä etsit? Gibbs kysyi. - Etsin pantaani. Nainen vastasi.

- Ai tätä vai? Gibbs kysyi ja nosti pöytänsä alta piikkisen pannan. - Juuri sitä. Miten se on sinne joutunut? Abby ihmetteli. - Otin sen sinulta pois yöksi. Gibbs vastasi, - Aw, mutta miksi. Nainen kysyi, mutta jäi ilman vastausta. - Gibbs, muistatko vielä sen päivän kun Hayley, joka oli silloin kaikille Kidith. Lähti sillä mustalla autolla, kohti Suomea, jottei Ari häntä tappaisi? Abby kysyi.

- Muistan, olisi pitänyt arvata että tyttö ei olisi turvassa edes Arin kuoltua. Jo ensimmäisenä vuotenaan täällä, häntä oli puukotettu useita kertoja, samoin Kidnapattu. Gibbs naurahti. - Niin, hän se oli aina pulassa. Abs vastasi. Puhelin soi, ja herätti samalla muut nukkujat. - Abby, voisitko vahtia Robertia ja Stevietä, nyt kun Roxykin karkasi, enkä voi jättää heitä yksin. Viimeksikin Robertin ranteet oli melkein auki. Ziva sanoi. - Jos tuot heidät labraani niin voin. Abby vastasi ja sulki puhelimen.

- Olen siis tänään lapsen likkana. Abby sanoi. - Zivako soitti? Tony kysyi. - Niin, Roxy on kuulemma karannut. Abby vastasi. - Ei se olisi karannut, se ryöstettiin. Tony puolusteli. - Toivottavasti ne eivät satuta tyttöäni. Tony sanoi. - Ne laittavat sen häkkiin urosten kanssa, sitten ne palauttavat sen kun se on tiineenä. Gibbs sanoi. - Lähteekö joku kanssani huomenna Helvetin enkeleihin, en halua mennä yksin. Abby sanoi. Hiljaisuus. Hissin kello ensimmäistä kertaa sinä päivänä. Gibbs, McGee, Tony kuin Abbykin olivat juuri nukahtaneet uudestaan. Tony heräsi, ja säikähti lastensa ääniä. McGee säikähti Tonyn huutoon ja putosi tuolilta. Gibbs säikähti, niin että potkaisi vahingossa pöytänsä alla nukkuvaa Abbyä kylkeen.

- Gibbs, tuo sattui. Abby huusi pöydän alta. - Abs, älä valita. Gibbs sanoi. - Mutta Gibbs, se sattui. Kylkiluuni taisi murtua. Abby valitti. - Anteeksi. Gibbs kuiskasi. - Abby? oletko täällä. Ziva kysyi kuullessaan goottinaisen äänen. Abby nosti päänsä pöydän yläpuolelle. Nainen istui puolen metrin levyisessä tilassa Gibbsin tuolin ja pöydän välissä. - Wow, tämä on mahtavaa. Tony naurahti.

Tonyn näkökulmasta näytti että Abby olisi istunut pää Gibbsin haarus välissä. Silti onneksi pää kohti pöytää. - DiNozzo! Gibbs huusi. Stevie alkoi itkemään kovan äänen takia. Gibbs tuhahti.

- Stevie nyt hiljaa. Tony karjaisi. Poika hiljeni heti. - Älä huuda Stevielle, vaikka se piski ei olekaan täällä. Robert huusi ja heitti ison kiven kohti Tonya. Kivi kimposi Tonyn kengän pohjasta suoraan Abbyn otsaan. Nainen menetti tajuntansa ja kaatui lattialle. Gibbs nosti pikaisesti naisen syliinsä. Goottinaisen otsassa oli vertavuotava haava, joka ei onneksi ollut kovin syvä. - Abby, Abby Herää. Gibbs sanoi herätellessään naista. Hetken kuluttua nainen heräsi ambulanssista.

- Mitä tapahtui? Abs kysyi. - Robert suuttui ja kivi lensi otsaasi, menetit tajuntasi ja Gibbs kantoi sinut tänne. Ziva vastasi. - Nyt en voi katsoa lastesi perään. Abby sanoi. - Ei sillä väliä. Ziva sanoi ja silitti naisen hiuksia. Ensiavussa Abbyn haava puhdistettiin ja siihen laitettiin laastareita. - Neiti Sciuto, voitte lähteä. Ensihoitaja sanoi. Ziva ajoi Abbyn kotiin. Abs avasi oven ja meni sisään. Olohuoneessa paloi valo. - Hei neiti Sciuto, tiedättekö missä Saatanan enkelini on. Valtias kysyi. - Hayley, hän kuoli liki yksitoista vuotta sitten. Abby vastasi. - Ei hän voi olla kuollut. Hän olisi kadonnut taulustani jos hän olisi kuollut. Valtias sanoi. - Kyllä minä kai tyttäreni ruumiinavaus pöydällä tunnistan. Abby sanoi ja hänen silmäkulmastaan valui kyynel. Mies nousi sohvalta ja pyyhkäisi naisen kyyneleen. Juuri silloin Gibbs saapui , hän katsoi ikkunasta kuinka nainen siirtyi aina kauemmas miehen kosketuksesta. - Abby oletko kunnossa? Gibbs kysyi oven takaa. - En, hän tuli tänne noin vain ja nyt väittää että Kidith olisi hengissä. Abby huusi. - Enkelilläni oli kaksi tatuointia, Toinen selässä ja toinen pakarassa. Mies sanoi.

- Mistä tiedät? Abs kysyi ihmeissään. - Tiedän kaikista valtakuntani gooteista kaiken. Sinullakin on monia tatuointeja. Mies sanoi ja silitti naisen poskea. - Älä koske minuun. Abby sanoi ja siirtyi kauemmas. - Sinä et anna minulle käskyjä. Mies huusi ja läimäisi naista kasvoihin, niin että Abby lensi lattialle. - Gibbs, Auta. Abby sanoi heikolla äänellä, muutama hänen kylkiluistaan olivat murtuneet.

Gibbs mursi oven ja meni sisään. Abby makasi lattialla. - Oletko kunnossa? Gibbs kysyi hellällä äänen sävyllä. - En tiedä. En mene takaisin sairaalaan. Abby sanoi ja yritti nousta seisomaan.

Hän pääsi seisomaan, mutta se sattui häneen. - Abs, älä yritä. Kylkiluusi ovat murtuneet. Gibbs sanoi ja kantoi naisen autoonsa. - Oh, Neiti Sciuto taas täällä. Se samainen ensihoitaja sanoi. - Niin. Abs vastasi.

Abbyn kylki sidottiin sideharsolla ja hän sai kipua lievittäviä antibiootteja.

- Gibbs, uskotko Hayleyn olevan vielä elossa, vaikka hänen kuolemastaan on 11 vuotta. Abby kysyi Gibbsiltä. - Abs, vaikka kuinka haluaisinkin että hän olisi hengissä se ei voi olla mahdollista. Gibbs totesi. - Mutta hänen on oltava elossa, taulussa ei muuten olisi hänen kuvaansa. Abby intti.

Gibbs ajoi auton NCIS:sin eteen. - Tuletko? Gibbs kysyi. Abby nousi autosta ja käveli miehen kanssa sisään. Gibbs jäi työpöytänsä luokse, Abbyn jatkaessa matkaa kohti ruumiinavaus huonetta.

- Ducky! Oliko Hayleyn ruumiissa kahta tatuointia? Abby kysyi. - Annas kun mietin, ei ollut, kuinka niin? Ducky kysyi vuorostaan. - Sitten Hayley on vielä elossa. Abby vastasi hymyillen ja itkien ilon kyyneleitä. - Mutta miten se on mahdollista. Ducky kysyi. - En tiedä, mutta hänen olisi pitänyt kadota yhdestä taulusta. Mutta en itsekään ymmärrä näin hänet sinun pöydälläsi. Abby sanoi.

- Jospa joku kloonasi hänet. Ducky sanoi. Abs juoksi jo kohti hissiä. - Gibbs, Gibbs, Gibbs, Kidith on vielä hengissä. Niin sanotulla Hayleyn ruumiilla ei ollut kahta tatuointia. Abby vastasi. - Tony, Hae auton avaimet ja hae sairaalasta valvontakamera nauhat siltä yöltä kun Hayley murhattiin. Gibbs huusi.

- Olit oikeassa, miksi tämä ei tullut kellekään mieleen, Kidith on viettänyt 11 vuotta jossain jonkun vankina. Gibbs sanoi naiselle. - Ruumis ei ollut Hayleyn, kaksi PlayBoyn työntekijää olivat huoneessa sinä yönä. Kidithini on vielä hengissä ! Tony huusi iloisena. - PlayBoyn? Ziva kysyi.

- Jos oikein arvaan niin Kidith löytyy viimeisien kymmenen vuoden lehdistä. McGee sanoi.

- Tony, onko sinulla ne lehdet? Ziva kysyi. - On . Tony sanoi hieman hämillään.

- McGee, auta Abbyä käymään ne läpi. Gibbs sanoi. Muutaman tunnin kuluttua Gibbs meni katsoman kuinka Abbyllä ja McGeellä sujui. - Löysimme hänet vain yhdestä lehdestä, joka ilmestyi viime kuussa. McGee sanoi. - Hommatkaa etsintälupa. Gibbs sanoi ja käveli takaisin hissiin.

- Wow, katsos Hayleyta hän on aika kuuma. McGee sanoi ja näytti Abbylle kuvaa jossa Hayley oli kietoutunut omiin hiuksiinsa ja nojasi kaltereihin seksikkäästi. - Katsos tätä, tuo on ihan varmasti Hayley, paitsi hänellä on vaalean kiharat hiukset. McGee sanoi. - Pitää myöntää että onhan hän, mutta katso kuinka laiha hän on. Abby vastasi. Gibbs mursi oven suureen kiviseen taloon. Lattiaa ja seiniä peitti vaalean harmaa maali. Käytävällä oli paljon ovia, tiimi avasi kaikki ovet vuorollaan ja tutkivat ettei siellä ollut ihmisiä. Viimeisen oven takana oi kiviset portaat. Seiniä peittivät suuret paksut kivi muurit. Tiimi juoksi käytävää pitkin. Joissain seinissä oli syventymiä, joiden edessä oli kalterit. Muutamassa sellissä oli ruumiita, kauan aikaa sitten kuolleita naisia vain jätettyinä lojumaan.

Yksien kaltereiden takana istui nainen, jonka mustat pitkät hiukset peittivät osan ihmisestä. Nainen istui nurkassa, tiimi huomasi hänen hengittävän.

- Kidith? Tony kysyi. Nainen nosti katseensa puhujaan. Hänen silmistään alkoi valua kyyneleitä.

- Löysitte minut. Kukaan ei olisi voinut löytää minua paitsi te. Hayley sanoi ja hymyili. McGee tiirikoi oven auki. - Olet niin laiha. Ziva sanoi Hayleylle, joka todellakin oli pelkkää luuta ja nahkaa. Tony antoi Hayleylle takkinsa, ja nosti sitten naisen syliinsä. - Olet kyllä todella muuttunut. Tony sanoi naiselle. - Ottakaa Alicia ja Lolita mukaan. Kidith sanoi. Ziva lähti kulkemaan käytävää pidemmälle ja löysi sieltä noin yhdeksän vuotiaan tytön ja valtavan koiran, joka ei päästänyt ketään tytön lähelle. - Lolita!, he yrittävät auttaa. Kidith sanoi koiralle. Koira nuolaisi Naisen kättä ja päästi Ziva tytön luo. Vaalea hiuksinen tyttö katsoi vierasta naista hetken, mutta antoi ottaa itsensä syliin.. Tonyn kosketus naiseen, sai koiran murisemaan ja näyttämään hampaitaan, ellei koiran ja miehen välissä olisi ollut kaltereita olisi koira ollut Tonyn kaulassa kiinni. - Lolita, älä viitsi Ei minulla ole hätää. Olen turvassa nyt. Hayley sanoi koiralle. NCIS paku oli täynnä ihmisiä. Edessä Gibbs, Robert ja Stevie. Takana tavaratilassa, Ziva, Alicia, McGee, Lolita, Tony, ja hänen sylissään Hayley.

- Isä miksi pidät sitä naista sylissäsi, mutta et minua ikinä. Robert kysyi. Aluksi Tony ei välittänyt.

- Kidith, jos olet hengissä miten näimme sinut niin useassa paikassa? Mies kysäisi.

- Hologrammit ovat mahtava asia. Nainen vastasi.

- Hayley on sinua paljon kevyempi, vaikka onkin aikuinen. Tony vastasi. - Mutta olenhan poikasi. Robert intti. - Niin olet, mutta Hayley onkin tyttäreni. Tony sanoi. - Äiti, isä kiusaa. Robert huusi.

- Ei kiusaa. Vaikka Kidith on 25, on hän silti Tonyn tytär. Ziva vastasi. - Alicia? McGee kysyi ja laski kätensä tytön olkapäille. Lolita tarrasi hampaansa kiinni McGee käteen. Mies huusi ja karjui kipua.

- Lolita! Nyt irti. Hayley huusi ja koira totteli. Hayley menetti tajuntansa. Tony silitti naisen hiuksia hellästi. - Äiti!? Tyttö kysyi. Kaikki katsoivat tyttöä ihmeissään. - Alicia, mitä tarkoitat.? Ziva kysyi.

- Kuinka niin? Tyttö kysyi. - Siis mitä tarkoitat äidillä, jäikö äitisi sinne hirveään paikkaan.? Ziva kysyi uudestaan. - Ei. Tyttö sanoi ja tarrasi kiinni koirasta. Koiran kuonossa oli kuonokoppa, jonka McGee oli sille laittanut, koska ei halunnut uutta puremaa. Tyttö avasi kuonokopan. Koira alkoi murista ja näyttää hampaita kaikille. - Laske Hayley alas, se ei luota sinuun, ja se haluaa suojella Hayleyta. McGee kehotti. - En. Tony vastasi ja katsoi sylissään makaavaa luurangon laihaa naista. Koira nousi maasta muristen ja näyttäen hampaitaan. Se kulki kohti Tonyä. Hayley aukaisi silmänsä ja katsoi koiraa verenhyydyttävällä katseella. Lolita perääntyi vinkuen hieman. - Jos vielä edes kehtaat murista jollekin

näistä ihmisistä, ammun sinut siihen paikkaan. vien sinut täyttäjälle, joka täyttää sinut koristeeksi. Hayley sanoi todella vihaisena.

Koira perääntyi aivan nurkkaan, ja piti päätään alhaalla. - Hayley, tiedätkö kuka Alician äiti oli? Ziva kysyi. - Tiedän. Minä olen. Mutta tuo koira on hoitanut tyttöä sen koko elämänsä. Nainen vastasi. - Mitä!? Kaikki autossa sanoivat.

- Niin, en halunnut sitä, muttei ollut vaihtoehtoja. Kuolemakin olisi ollut niin paljon parempi. Kidith vastasi.

- Mutta varoitan, se kuka uskaltaa sääliä minua, säälii pian itseään teho-osastolla. Hayley lisäsi.

- Hayl, sinun on ymmärrettävä.. En tiedä edes mitä pitäisi sanoa. Ziva sanoi.

- Ziva, sinun ei tarvitsekaan sanoa mitään. Gibbs sanoi edestä. - Paitsi selitä pojillesi, miksi Tony pitää vierasta naista sylissään ja silittää hänen hiuksiaan. He eivät ymmärtäneet vieläkään. Gibbs lisäsi.

- Selitän heille sitten kun pysähdymme. Ziva sanoi. Samana hetkenä Gibbs pysäköi auton ja kaikki astuivat ulos. Tony kantoi tyttärensä autosta ulos ja suoraan sisään sairaala ovista. - Kidith, nyt minä jään luoksesi. En halua menettää sinua uudestaan. Tony kuiskasi. Nainen hymyili hieman, ennen kuin menetti tajuntansa uudelleen. - Voi pyhä luoja mitä on tapahtunut. Päivystäjä kysyi, katsoen tajutonta langan laihaa naista. - En tiedä, mutta auta nyt. Tony sanoi ja lähti seuraamaan miestä joka juoksi heidän edellään. Tony laski naisen sängylle. Pian kasa hoitajia alkoivat parveilla naisen ympärillä.

- Älkää antako Kidithilleni morfiinia, se ei oikein sovi hänelle. Tony sanoi-

Hayley oli laitettu tiputukseen. Tony istui hänen sänkynsä reunalla. - Isä, äiti sanoi että selität meille miksi pidit tuota naista sylissäsi. Robert sanoi kovalla äänellä. Hayley aukaisi silmänsä äkillisesti ja näytti säikähtäneeltä. Tony hymyili naiselle ja silitti hänen hiuksiaan. - Isä et saa himota seksiä toisilta naisilta vaikka olisitkin heidät pelastanut. Vaikka tuo varmaan olisi tyytyväinen sinuun, jos sen tekisit. Robert huusi. - Miksi kuvittelet heti että himoaisin häntä, koska silitän hänen hiuksiaan ja miksi haluaisin harrastaa seksiä tyttäreni kanssa? Tony kysyi.

- Koska olet sinä. Robert sanoi. - Halusit selityksen, vai mitä? Tony sanoi. - Niin. Robert sanoi.

- Hayley on tyttäreni. Kaikki luulivat hänen kuolleen viimeisten 11 vuoden aikana. Nyt kun viimein löysin hänet, hän on kuolemaisillaan. Siksi hän on niin laiha ja kevyt. Olit itse noin kevyt 5-6 vuotta sitten. Tony sanoi. - Tarkoitatko että hän on tyttäresi, eli isosiskoni ja että hän on niin laiha että kuolee sen takia? Robert kysyi. - Kyllä. Tony vastasi. Robert käveli naisen viereen ja sanoi sitten kovalla äänellä. - Olisitpa kuollut, tuo mies tuossa on minun isäni, ei sinun. Jos näen sinut vielä isäni kanssa, niin toivot että olisit kuollut silloin joskus. Robert uhkasi. - Robert, älä puhu hänelle noin. Tony sanoi hyvin vihaisena. Ziva tuli huoneeseen Alician kanssa. Tyttö käveli poikien ohi ja kiipesi äitinsä sänkyyn. - Hei. Hayl sanoi. Tyttö halasi naista niin ettei Hayl saanut henkeä, koska tyttö istui hänen päällään. Tony nosti tytön pois naisen päältä. Kidith haukkoi henkeä. - Äiti katso nyt tuota naista, hän näyttää ihan joltain huoralta. Robert sanoi. Se oli totta, Kidithillä oli päällään verkko sukkahousut ja minimaallinen hame, ja tietenkin rintaliivit. - Hei, Robert et saa puhua noin. Ziva sanoi. - Ja äiti, älä usko isää, hän aikoo pettää sinua tuon naisen kanssa. Robert lisäsi. - Robert, kuinka sinun kalloosi saadaan uppoamaan se että Hayley on Tonyn tytär. Ziva sanoi kärsivällisellä äänellä.

- Ei hän tule hyväksymään asiaa, koska on niin itsekäs. Alicia sanoi Tonyn vierestä. - Älä sinä puutu tähän. Robert sanoi ja mulkoili tyttöä. Alicia näytti pojalle kieltä. - Älkää viitsikö riidellä. Robert, heti kun pääsen pois täältä lupaan kadota elämästäsi ja isäsi elämästä. Hayley sanoi. - No sehän on hyvä. poika sanoi ja meni istumaan äitinsä kanssa penkille. - Kidith, mitä tarkoitat? Tony kysyi. - Olin yli kymmenen vuotta poissa. En voi vain palata elämäänne. Lähden pois heti kun pääsen täältä. Muutan toiselle puolelle maapalloa ja odotan siellä kuolemaa. Nainen vastasi miehelle. - Ei, olen juuri saanut sinut takaisin ja suunnittelet jo pois lähtöä. Tony sanoi epätoivoisena. - Tiedät etten voi vain ilmestyä takaisin. Hayl sanoi, ja hän oli oikeassa. Kidith hymyili vielä kerran ihmisille, mutta menetti sitten taas tajuntansa.

- Isä sanotko Hayleylle tämän sitten kun hän herää. Robert sanoi ja alkoi luetella lauseita " Sinähän olit niissä Playboy lehdissä. ". - Tony, kukakohan on Alician isä. Sinulla on tummat hiukset, kuten oli Katellakin, joten Hayleylla on mustat hiukset. Alicialla taas on aivan vaaleat hiukset. Ziva sanoi.

- Niin, mutta se paskiainen ei mene enää lähellekään Hayleyta. Tony sanoi.

- Hei, vierailu aika on ohi. Lähtekää kotiin. Päivystäjä sanoi. - Enkö voi jäädä tänne, viimeksi kun jätin hänet sairaalaan yksin, Hän oli kateissa yli 11 vuotta. Tony sanoi. - Valitettavasti en voi tehdä poikkeuksia. Päivystäjä sanoi ja ajoi ihmiset ulos. Aamulla kun Hayley heräsi hän ei ollut yksin huoneessa. Abby istui ikkunan syvänteessä ja katseli sieltä ulos. - Hei. Kidith sanoi iloisena.

- Et arvaa kuinka hirveää on elää 11 vuotta luullen että olet kuollut. Abs sanoi ja halasi Naista.

- Tiedän tuntee, elää sitten 9 vuotta luullen että omat vanhemmat ovat vain hyljänneet sinut jonnekin, ja sitten kolme miestä tunkee luokkaan ja kertoo että vanhempani ovat elossa ja haluavat minut takaisi. Nainen vastasi. - Niin, Voi rakas olet niin laiha. Abby sanoi ja silitti tyttärensä hiuksia. - Ei se ole niin kamalaa. Hayley sanoi. - On se. Ziva kertoi että olet saanut tyttären. Abby sanoi

- Niin no joo. Sen " saanut" sanan voisi kyllä muunnella toisin. Mutta totta se on, vaikken niin olisi ikinä halunnut. Jos olisin päässyt sieltä ilman teitä, olisin varmaan nyt jo toisella puolella maailmaa. Hayley vastasi. - Miksi? Abs kysyi. - Teille olisi ollut paljon helpompi, jos olisin vain kuollut silloin. Nyt palasin, ja teille on taas niin vaikeaa kun joku kuitenkin ampuu minut uudestaan. Kidith sanoi.

Hoitaja tuli huoneeseen, ja avasi ikkunan. Tuulen puuska sai Kidithin hiukset lentelemään.

Gibbs saapui huoneeseen. - Hei. Hayley sanoi ja puhalsi hiukset kasvoiltaan. - Hei tyttöseni. Gibbs vastasi. - Taas täällä. Hayley vastasi. - Niin, mutta tällä kertaa voin luvata ettei kukaan satuta sinua. Gibbs sanoi. - Juuri nyt, en haluaisikaan kuolla. Kidith vastasi. - Missä Alicia on? Gibbs kysyi.

- En tiedä, eikä hirveästi kiinnosta. Hayl vastasi. Abby repesi nauruun.

- Hayl, Tony sanoi että haluat lähteä pois. Gibbs kysyi. - Niin, en voi vain tulla takaisin 11 vuoden jälkeen. Ei se ole loogista. Hayley sanoi. - Tietenkin voit. Kaikki nämä vuodet ovat kaikki toivoneet ettet olisi muka kuollut silloin. Gibbs sanoi. - Gibbs. Tiedän että ymmärrät minua. Hayley sanoi ja katsoi miestä. - Hayl, ymmärrän sinua, mutta en halua että lähdet. Abby sanoi. - Entä jos selitän sen näin. Kun katosin oli 14, nyt olen 25. Olisin jo muutenkin lähtenyt omille teilleni. Olen aikuinen, ja kyllin vanha huolehtimaan itse itsestäni. Kidith sanoi. - Entä jos sinun ei ole lähdettävä. Voit silti jäädä tänne. Abs yritti mutta turhaan. - Mutta Hayl, Huomenna tulet mukaan. Johtaja on järjestänyt Havaijilla jonkun konferenssin, mutta kaikki aikovat vain lomailla. Gibbs sanoi. - Robert ja Stevie ovat hoidossa jollain Ziva ystävällä. He vievät Aliciankin sinne. Abs sanoi. - Hyvä on jos kerran vaaditte. Hayley sanoi. Gibbs ja Abby lähtivät vasta päivystäjän tullessa valittamaan. Aamulla Hayl käveli peilin eteen ja alkoi viiltämään haavaa käsivarteensa. - Äiti, mitä sinä teet? Alicia kysyi tapittaen naista veitsen kanssa. - En mitään, menetkö hetkeksi pois. Hayley sanoi ja painoi haavaansa, josta vuosi vuolaasti verta. Viimein haavan tyrehdyttyä nainen meni istumaan ikkuna syvänteeseen. - Miksi käsissäsi on verta? Alicia kysyi. - Veitsellä ja pienellä pirulaisella, ei hyvää seuraa. Hayley sanoi vihaisena. Tytön silmät alkoivat kostua ja hän alkoi itkeä. Hoitaja tuli huoneeseen ihmettelemään tilannetta. Hayley istui ikkunan syvänteessä katsellen ulos, Alician itkiessä lattialla. - Hyvä rouva, lapsenne itkee lattialla, hän kaipaa läheisyyttänne, kuinka voitte olla noin välin pitämätön? Hoitaja huusi ottaen tytön syliinsä.

Aamulla Gibbs saapui huoneeseen ja oli herättämässä juuri naista ennen kuin Hayl nosti kätensä miehen suun eteen. - Paljonko kello on? Kidith kysyi. - Puoli viisi. Gibbs vastasi. Nainen katsoi miestä hetken kysyen katseelleen oliko hän tosissaan. Hayl nousi seisomaan huterille jaloilleen, ottaen tukea miehestä. Gibbs ajoi auton lentokentälle, jossa koko tiimiä odotti helikopteri. Lähellä Havaijin pieniä hiekkaisia saaria, johtaja Vance kertoi erikoisesta tehtävästä. - Jokainen teistä pudotetaan erilliselle saarelle, saarella teitä odottaa yksi siviili jolle ei saa kertoa että he eivät ole keskellä ei mitään. Hayl, koska et ole enää liittovaltion agentti saat ensimmäisen saaren. Vance sanoi ja työnsi tytön alas helikopterista. - Mitä sinä oikein teet? Tony huusi. - Sinä oletkin seuraava. Vance sanoi ja työsi Tonyn vuorostaan alas. Hayl ui lyhyen matkan rantaan. - Urh minä kyllä inhoan sitä miestä. Hayley sanoi. - Kuka sinä olet? Nuori mies kysyi osoittaen naista viidakkoveitsellä. - Hayley Kidith Todd, ja ihan tiedoksesi olen liittovaltion agentti. Hayl sanoi.

- Niin varmaan näytät ihan huoralta. Mies vastasi. - Vietä itse yli kymmenen vuotta vankina play boy talossa. Tyttö vastasi. - Ihan sama. Mies sanoi ja siirsi veitsen pois naisen kaulalta. Kidith nousi maasta ja pyyhki hiekkaa keholtaan. - Todd? Kuulostaa todella tutulta. Mies sanoi. - Ihan sama, kuinka kauan olet ollut täällä ja mikset ole yrittänyt karata täältä? Tyttö ihmetteli. Mies istui palmun varjoon. - Olen ollut täällä nyt kolmisen viikkoa, eikä täältä pysty karkaamaan rannassa on joku sähkö menetelmä, jos menee liian lähelle saa sähköstä. Mies sanoi. - Niin varmaan. Hayl sanoi ja käveli rantaan, saaden sähköiskun. Seuraavat 15 minuuttia nainen makasi kuumalla hiekalla, aaltojen hipoen hänen sormiaan. - Auh, olisit voinut varoittaa! Kidith sanoi vihaisena. - Olen miettinyt tuota nimeäsi, isäni oli Todd.

Minkä nimiset vanhempasi ovat? Mies kysyi. - Äitini oli Caitlin Todd ja isäni on Anthony DiNozzo. Tyttö vastasi. - Kuinka niin oli? Mies ihmetteli. - Hänet tapettiin noin 20 vuotta sitten. Hayl vastasi.

- Olet serkkuni. Mies ilmoitti. - Ok, Mutta kuuntele nyt tarkkaan, haluan pois täältä. Kaikki tiimistäni pudotettiin tämän saaren eri puolille, mutta kukaan heistä ei tiedä sitä. Ja olisit voinut sanoa jotain muuta. Hayley sanoi. - No Hayley tule lähdetään. Komea nuorukainen sanoi. Nainen käveli miehen perässä. Jossain paikoissa hiekka oli tahriintunut vereen. - Älä ihmettele, muut tulijat ovat aina osoittautuneet aggressiivisiksi taikka murhanhimoisiksi. Joten toivon ettet sinäkin sekoa. Siksi heidät piti tappaa, äläkä huoli, en ikinä satuttaisi naista. Mies sanoi. - Kuka edes olet? Hayl kysyi. - Olen Anthony Taylor. Mies esittäytyi.

- Sanon sinua Antaksi. Hayl sanoi ja käveli eteenpäin. Saari ei ollut kovin suuri, sen päästä päähän käveli kahdessa päivässä, nainen tiesi sen. Saarta peitti pieni viidakko, muuten kokonaan valkoinen hiekka peitti saarta. - Ei kannata jatkaa enää. Anta sanoi. - Kuinka niin, ai siksi että tulee pimeä puolen tunnin kuluttua? Hayl ihmetteli. - Juuri niin. ja voi olla että ystäväsi kiertävät saarta meidän edessä. Odotetaan täällä, kyllä he joskus tulevat vastaan. Anta sanoi. - Miehet! Kidith tuhahti. Mies teki tulen kivikkoon, naisen istuessa puussa. Pimeä oli tullut muutama tunti sitten. Metsiköstä kuului askelia.

Punatukkainen nainen käveli Gibbsin kanssa kohti Antaa, joka istui nuotion edessä. Hayl pudotti yläruumiinsa jalkojen varaan roikkumaan puunoksasta. - Hei Gibbs. Kidith sanoi aivan kaksikon kasvojen edestä. Punapää kiljui kurkku suorana. Gibbs hymyili ja sanoi " Hei Hayl ". - Rauhoitu nyt, en nyt minä nyt noin kamalalta näytä. Hayley sanoi. Punahiuksinen nainen lopetti kiljumisen hetken kuluttuna. Anta hätkähti hereille. Tuli oli melkein sammunut. Hayley vetäisi itsensä takaisin puuhun ja katkoi sieltä kuolleita oksia, jottei tuli sammuisi. Punahiuksinen nainen istui Gibbsin ja Antan kanssa nuotiolla. Hayley istui pimeässä puussa. Ainoa mitä hänestä näkyi oli tulen aiheuttama kiilto mustissa pitkissä hiuksissaan. - Miksei hän tule tänne? Punapää kysyi. - Hänellä on jotain ajateltavaa, kyllä hän tulee kunhan keksii vastauksen. Gibbs sanoi ja tökki tulta kepillä, jonka pää syttyi lopulta tuleen. - Oletko sinäkin "liittovaltion agentti". Anta kysyi epäluuloisena. - Olen, samoin on kolme muuta ihmistä tällä saarella minun ja Hayleyn lisäksi. Gibbs vastasi. - Miksi kutsut tyttöä Kidithiksi? Hänhän on Hayley? Anta kysyi. - Hayley, Hayl tai Kidith onko sillä väliä. Gibbs sanoi. Punatukkainen nainen käveli puun luo jossa Kidith istui. - Gibbs tuntee sinut hyvin. Nainen sanoi puussa metrin itseään on korkeammalla istuvalle Hayleylle. - Tietenkin, hän on tuntenut minut koko ikäni. Sitä kun syntyy osaksi hänen tiimiään, niin myös kuolee osana hänen tiimiään. Älä ymmärrä tätä huonona asiana. Tiimini ja koko NCIS on parasta mitä minulle on koskaan tapahtunut. He ovat ainoa ja oikea perheeni. Hayl sanoi. - Uskon, onko tai oliko joku vanhemmistasi täällä? siis NCIS tiimissä. Punapää kysyi. - Äitini oli, isäni on vielä tällä saarella. Samoin ystäväni, siskoni ja Gibbs, joka on minulle kuin isä. Hayl vastasi. - Gibbs sanoi että mietit jotain, niin kauan kunnes keksit vastauksen. Nainen lisäsi. - Niin, mietin miten pääsisin pakoon yli kymmenen vuotta. Mutta nyt mietin miten pääsen täältä pakoon, Kävisin hyvästelemässä tyttäreni ja lähtisin iäksi. Hayl sanoi. - Oletko keksinyt vastauksen? Nainen kysyi. - Jos olisin olisinko vielä täällä? Hayley kysyi. - Et, mutta mitä tarkoitit sillä että mietit jotain yli kymmenen vuotta, keksitkö vastauksen? Nainen kysyi hieman hätääntyneenä. Hayl katsahti alas naiseen ja huokasi syvään.

- En, sieltä ei ollut pakotietä. Gibbs ja muut pelastivat minut lopulta. Siksi haluan pois. Hayley vastasi.

- Toivon että keksit ratkaisun enne kuin on mennyt kymmenen vuotta. Nainen sanoi. - Samoin. Hayl vastasi. - Voin myös helpottaa oloasi jotenkin. Nainen sanoi. - Miten? kerro. Hayl huusi. - Voin leikata hiuksesi, hieman lyhyemmiksi, ne laahaavat melkein maata. Nainen vastasi. - Ne laahaavat jo maata. Unohda. Hayl vastasi.

- En. Nainen kivahti. - Gibbs Tuo punapää saa oloni huonommaksi. Kidith huusi rannassa istuvalle miehelle. - Karoliina, älä ärsytä Kidithiäni. Gibbs huusi toisaalta. - Karoliina, sehän on suomalainen nimi. Hayley sanoi kiinnostuneena.

- Niin, kävin kaikki luokat Suomen Malmilla. Karoliina vastasi. - Niin minäkin, ja tunnen sinut. Hayley sanoi. - Oletko Hanna Jokinen joka katosi yllättäen, ja kaikki paitsi Jesse hihkuivat onnesta. Karoliina vastasi. - Tule alas haluan puhua sinulle kunnolla, arvo järjestys on nyt aivan väärin, sinun Amerikkalaishuoran pitäisi olla jalkojeni alla. Karoliina sanoi. - Sanakin vielä niin katkaisen niskasi. Hayley sanoi hyvin vihaisena. - Sinä vai ethän sinä edes tapa kärpästä. Karoliina sanoi. - Ihmiset muuttuvat. Kidith sanoi hullun kiiltosilmissään painaen veitsen toisen kaulalle. - Et sinä minua tappaisi ei sinulla ole pokkaa. Karoliina sanoi. Hayley painoi veistä yhä kovemmin, aiheuttaen haavan joka syveni koko ajan. - Gibbs! Auta Hayley yrittää tappaa minut. Karoliina huusi hädissään. Gibbs juoksi paikalle ja pysähtyi pienen matkan päähän naisista. - Etkö näe että hän yrittää tappaa minut. Karoliina huusi. - Hayley anna se veitsi tänne. Gibbs sanoi rauhalliseen äänen sävyyn ja lähestyi hiljaa kaksikkoa.

Hayley ei välittänyt, hän vain painoi veistä kovemmin. - Hayley käsken sinua! Gibbs sanoi hieman rajummin. Nainen ei vieläkään reagoinut. - Hayley! Gibbs huusi. Hayley nosti kätensä ylös ja heitti veitsen puskaan. - Hyvä on, tottelen. Hayley sanoi ja kiipesi takaisin puuhun. - Hei neitiseni. Et ole menossa mihinkään. Gibbs sanoi ja tarttui Hayleyn nilkkaan vetäen naisen takaisin maan pinnalle.

. - Gibbs. Hayl sanoi. - Tiedäthän ettet voi tappaa näitä siviileitä, ja tiedäthän myös sen että olet erityisen tärkeä minulle. Gibbs sanoi ja kurottautui suutelemaan naisen otsaa. Karoliina lähti Gibbsin kanssa takaisin nuotiolle. Kesken matkaa Gibbs pysäytti Karoliinan. - Toivon ettet viitsisi ärsyttää tai loukata Hayleyta. Gibbs sanoi. - Jos loukkaan niin tulethan pelastamaan? Karoliina sanoi liehitellen.

- Seuraavaa kertaa ei tule. Hän pystyy hillitsemään itsensä, ja jos ei pysty niin olet mennyttä. Gibbs vastasi ja jatkoi matkaansa. - Mitä tarkoitat? Karoliina kysyi. - Tarkoitan että hän tappaa sinut. Gibbs sanoi. - Ei hän pystyisi. Karoliina tokaisi. - Hayley tappoi ensimmäisen kerran ollessaan kolme, hän tappoi yli kymmenen vuotta sitten poikaystävänsä keskellä sairaalaa, ja mitä lie lienee puuhaillut niiden kymmenen vuoden aikana tuon veitsen kanssa. Eli älä väitä ettei hän siihen pystyisi. Gibbs sanoi ja istui nuotion ääreen. Karoliina oli hiljaa hetkisen. Kidith saapui nuotiolle. - Siinä. Hayl sanoi, tarjoten asettaan Gibbsille. - Miten, missä pidit tätä? Gibbs kysyi.

- Ducky oli oikeassa kun sanoi että tiedät kaikista kaiken, mutta hän oli vain hieman väärässä. Hayley sanoi ja vinkkasi silmää. Gibbsillä ei ollut asetta, se oli pudonnut mereen. - Ei, tarvitset sitä. Gibbs sanoi. - Ota se, saatan muuten hoitaa jo aloitetun asian loppuun. Hayl vastasi ja katsoi Karoliinaan.

- Tulen huomenna. Kidith ilmoitta ja käveli metsään. Karoliina lähti naisen perään. - Hei Hayley. Karoliina sanoi ja iski naista veitsellä toisen käännettyä päänsä. - Älä huoli kyllä joku tulee hakemaan meidät. Ziva sanoi Tonylle ja kahdelle pienelle lapselle. Aivan kuin Hayley oli arvellut hän löysi isänsä ja Zivan saaren toiselta puolelta. - Hei. Hayl sanoi pimeästä. Tony veti aseensa esiin ja tähtäsi sillä pimeään.

- Tiedän ettei aseesi toimi. Hayl sanoi. - Kuinka niin. Tony sanoi ja ampui aivan Hayleyn viereen.

- Se oli viimeinen luoti ja olen aina halunnut tehdä tuon. Hayl vastasi ja astui pimeästä muiden näkökenttään. - Haloo, et voi tehdä noin melkein ammuin sinut. Tony huusi. - Haloo luulisi että tunnistat ääneni. Hayley sanoi. - Niin Tony vastasi. - Mitä sinulle on? Ziva kysyi. - Sain omasta veitsestäni. Mennään nyt. Kidith sanoi ja palasi takaisin pimeään. Niin Tony kuin Zivakin kantoivat yhden lapsen. Matkalla läpi pimeän trooppisen metsän porukkaa vastaan tuli Karoliina.

- Heih. Karoliina sanoi Tonylle. - Älä edes kuvittele. Hayley sanoi joukkion edestä. - Mitä luulet että kuvittelen? Karoliina kysyi. - Mietit kuinka saisit hänet makaaman kanssasi, tunnen sinut. Hayl sanoi ja veti Karoliina viereensä. - Jos satutat jotakuta niin fyysisesti kuin henkisesti niin se olen minä. Hayley sanoi ja pyyhki haavasta valuneet veret sormiinsa. - Ai leikitkö sankaria? Karoliina kysyi. - En, sinulla vain ei ole oikeutta satuttaa heitä, eikä minuakaan, mutta jos ketään meitä satutat niin se olen minä. Hayley sanoi ja painoi naisen puuta vasten. - Hayl, lopeta. Tony sanoi. Hayl työnsi naisen puskaan ja lähti itse kävelemään muiden perään. Karoliina nousi puskasta ja nosti kädellään Hayleyn veitsen.

- Hei pomo. Tony sanoi Gibbsille. - Hayl, oletko nähnyt Karoliinaa? Gibbs kysyi. - Olen, hän ole metsässä äsken. Hayl vastasi. - Hei, Keltanokka. Hayl sanoi. - Hei, Hayley mihin olet telonut itsesi? McGee kysyi. - Unohda. Hayl vastasi ja katsoi Karoliinaa. Pimeästä metsästä katkeili oksia. - Sinä, pois sieltä puskasta heti. Hayl sanoi ja tuijotti tuleen. Nuori mies astui ulos pimeästä.

- Jesse! Karoliina huusi ilahtuneena. - Hei! Mies vastasi. Kaksikko puhui hetken Ruotsia kahdestaan.

Muut istuivat vain nuotion ääressä, ymmärtämättä mitään toisten puheista. - Jos olette sattuneet unohtamaan ymmärrän kaiken mitä sanoitte, enkä usko että kukaan ilahtuu tuosta tekstistä. Hayley sanoi ja kuulosti vihaiselta. - En usko että haluaisin edes tietää. Ääni sanoi Hayleyn takaa. Hayleyta vastapäätä istuvat ihmiset näyttivät helpottuneilta ja iloisilta. Kidith alkoi hymyillä ja katsahti taakseen.

Aivan kuin hän oli arvannut, Abby seisoi siinä aivan hänen vierellään. Hayley pomppasi ylös ja halasi naista. - Oli ikävä. Hayley kuiskasi. - Samoin. Abby sanoi ja hymyili. - Ai niin, Johtaja käski sanoa että vaatteemme ovat saapuneet tänne. Abby sanoi. - Hän on oikeassa. Hayl sanoi ja katsoi pimeälle merelle.

Rantaa ajautui hiljalleen erilaisia vaatteita. Nainen käveli rannalle. Huonot muistot viimekerrasta tulvivat hänen mieleensä. Lopulta hän kuitenkin käveli veteen polviaan myöten. Tony käveli veteen myös, ja häntä seurasi perässä kaksi lasta. Nelikkö kantoi vedestä ison kasan litimärkiä vaatteita. Hayl riisui päälimmät housunsa ja toppinsa, mekkonsa tieltä. - Kuuntele nyt tarkkaan, tuo on se Hanna joka oli luokallamme seiskaan asti. Se on vaarallinen, se yritti murhata mut, eikä se oikee meinaa totella muita. Joten opetetaa sille vähä käytöstapoja. Karoliina kuiskasi Jesselle ja otti veitsen taskustaan.

- Mitä, eihän hän ole tehnyt sinulle mitään ikinä. Jesse sanoi. - Tiedän, mutta tuo amerikkalaishuora on sen ansainnut. Ja sinä saat auttaa mua siinä. Karoliina sanoi. - Mitä mun pitäis tehä? Jesse kysyi.

- Sillä on tytär, tyttärellä ei ole isää. Se on amerikkalaishuora, ja luulen että miehen tuki auttaisi asiassa. Karoliina sanoi. - Yritätkö sanoa että saisin helppoa seksiä? Jesse kysyi. - No vaikka niin. Sinun on saatava hänet keskelle metsää, että voin hoidella hänet. Karoliina sanoi. - Hyvä on, tavataan metsässä puolen tunnin kuluttua. Jesse sanoi ja käveli nuotion luo. - Hey, Hanna. Jesse sanoi.

- Se on Hayley. Hayl sanoi ja jatkoi keskustelua muiden kanssa. - Hayley tule. Jesse sanoi ja veti naisen ylös. - Hyvän on, osaan kävellä itsekin. Hayley sanoi ja kulki Jessen perässä trooppiseen metsään.

- Kerro nopeasti. Hayl sanoi. - Tuletko vaimokseni? Jesse kysyi ja polvistui naisen eteen.

- Et ole tosissasi, en todellakaan. En halua että sinulle käy mitään, tapoin poikaystäväni jonkin aikaa sitten nainen sanoi ja kiipesi puuhun, niin että vain mustat hiukset näkyivät juuri ja juuri pimeästä.

- Huora! Karoliina huusi. Hayley oli hiljaa. - Tule alas jos uskallat. Karoliina huusi. - Miksi tulisin, arvojärjestyshän on oikein. Hayl nälvi. Karoliina tarttui Hayleyn hiuksiin ja vetäisi naisen alas.

Kidith makasi maassa selällään. Kaksikko asettui kyykkyyn naisen viereen. Karoliina painoi veitsen Hayleyn kaulalle. Jesse alkoi riisua naisen kenkiä. - Et koske mun kenkiin. Hayl huusi.

Mies jätti naisen kengät nauhaan. - Mikset tee mitään? Karoliina kysyi. - Mitä pitäisi tehdä? Hayl kysyi.

- Sinun pitäisi yrittää paeta että saisin hyvän syyn tappaa sinut. Karoliina sanoi. - Mikset vaan viillä kaulaani auki, pisti veitselle sydämeen tai viillä ranteeni auki. Miksi viivyttelet niin helpossa asiassa. Hayley kysyi. - En ole ikinä tappanut ketään. Karoliina murahti. - Hah, minä tapoin ensimmäisen kerran alle viisivuotiaana. Hayley sanoi ja naurahti. - Siinä onkin meidän suurin ero, olet tappaja, murhaaja, saatanan palvoja, olet pyromaani. Jesse sanoi. - Niin olen, mutta se ei ole teidän ongelma enkä ole niin varma siitä pyromaanista. Kidith vastasi. - Lyö häntä niin että menee taju. Karoliina sanoi Jesselle. - Mitä hyödyn siitä? Jesse kysyi.

- Pääset pois täältä. Karoliina sanoi. Jesse nosti maasta paksun oksan ja löi maassa selällään makaavaa naista sillä. Kaksikko palasi nuotiolle ilman Hayleyta. - Onkohan Hayl okei? McGee kysyi.

- On, kuinka niin? Abby kysyi. - Hän ei palannut. McGee vastasi. Hiljaisuuden rikkoi vai tuulen heiluttamien palmujen kahina. 24 tunnin kuluttua Hayley palasi rannalle. - Hayl mitä sinulle on tapahtunut? Ziva kysyi. - Sain taas omasta veitsestä tai jostain tai jotain. Nainen vastasi vilkuillen mekkoaan, jonka helmat oli riekaleina. - Tules tänne Tony sanoi. Hayl käveli muiden luo ja istahti hiekalle. Kovaääninen kuulutus sanoi osan ihmisistä hereille. - Koska yksi teidän joukosta on yrittänyt karata niin monesti, kerromme teille että saarella on vene. Vene kuljettaa teidät lähimmälle asutulle saarelle, kunhan ensin löydätte sen. Huomioikaa että vene tuhoaa itsensä puolen tunnin kuluttua. Johtaja Vance kuulutti. - Tony tule. Hayl sanoi ja pomppasi ylös. Nainen juoksi kivikasaa ylös, ja toiselta puolelta alas. Tony juoksi naisen perässä ihmetellen matkan määränpäätä. Hayley oli jo työntämässä suurta venettä vesille. - Autatko vai et. Nainen kivahti. DiNozzo auttoi naista työntämään veneen vesille. Hetken kuluttua NCIS tiimin näkökenttään ilmestyi valtava vene, jota ajoi Tony.

- c'moon, Kyytiin sieltä. Hayley huusi rannalla istuville ihmisille. Hetken ihmiset vain ihmettelivät, mistä kaksikko oli repäissyt veneen. - Älkää odottako että pyydän toiste. Hayl sanoi ja nauroi veneen keulassa. Gibbs, Abby, McGee, Ziva, Anta ja kaksi lasta, pääsivät kiipeämään omin voimin veneeseen, mutta Karoliina ja Jesse piti veneeseen nostaa. Aurinko nousi hiljalleen, lämmittäen kannella hytiseviä litimärkiä ihmisiä. Kaikki paitsi Karoliina ja Jesse istuivat vierekkäin lämmittäen toisiaan, paitsi tietenkin Hayley joka makoili veneen keulassa, katsellen delfiinien päätymistä haiden kitaan.

Hiljalleen täydeltä taivaalta paistava aurinko oli osalle nyt jo liian kuuma. Tony, Ziva, Abby ja Hayley seisoivat keulassa nauttien tuulesta. McGee auttoi Gibbsiä navigoimaan tiensä lähimmälle saarelle joka oli kuudensadan kilometrin päässä. - Hei Tytöt. Tony sanoi ja työnsi naiset kristallin kirkkaaseen veteen. Pudotessaan Hayley vetäisi miehen veteen. Kaikki kolme naista nauroivat vedessä, Tonyn murjottaessa. Vene etäällä pysähtyi ja peruutti hieman. Nelikko lähti uimaan veneen luo. Vesi oli lämmintä ja kirkasta. Veneen ankkurin kolahtaessa pohjaan osa veneen väestä hyppäsi veteen. Auringon viimein laskiessa vene lähti liikkeelle. Anta ajoi venettä tällä kertaa. Hayley, Gibbs, Abby, Tony ja Ziva istuivat veneen keskiosassa keskustelemassa. Muutaman päivän kuluttua vene saapui rantaan. Vance seisoi laiturilla.

- Siviilit kolmas talo oikealla, ja te loput. Vance aloitti. - Selvisitte ihan hyvin, mutta neiti Todd. En tiedä kuinka hyvin aiot ottaa tämän asian, mutta et ole enää NCIS agentti. Kolmas talo oikealla. Vance sanoi.

- Onhan minulla vielä virkamerkkikin. Hayl naurahti. - Ihan sama, tulkaa nyt. Palataan takaisin tukikohtaan. Koko yön he matkustivat takaisin Amerikkaan. Koko tiimi vietiin sairaalaan tarkastukseen.

Hayleyn tuli jäädä sairaalaan, sillä hän oli niin laiha. - Hayley kulta, pärjäsit hienosti. Tony sanoi.

- Hei, kerro jotain mitä en tiedä. Hayley sanoi ja hymyili. - Arvasin silloin 21 vuotta sitten että tulet näyttämään aivan äidiltäsi. Olet aivan kuin hän. Kaipaan häntä niin paljon. Tony sanoi.

- Niin minäkin. Hayley sanoi. - Voitko luvata minulle uudestaan ettet enää koskaan jätä minua? Tony kysyi tyttäreltään. - Tony, etten voi luvata sitä. On minunkin joskus kuoltava. Hayley sanoi ja istahti sängylle. - Arvasin että sanot noin, onneksi olen tottunut siihen että olet poissa. Tony sanoi ja suuteli tytärtään otsalle. Muutaman tunnin kuluttua Tony häädettiin ulos, ja seuraavat päivät Hayley viettikin yksin, kunnes päätti lähteä. Hän hivuttautui sängyn reunalle ja yritti nousta seisomaan. Aluksi jalat eivät kantaneet Hayleyta.. Lopulta nainen pääsi rappusille asti, ja ne alas. - Kirjaatko minut ulos täältä. Hayl sanoi kiltisti päivystäjälle kopissa. - Nimi? Päivystäjä kysyi. - Hayley Kidith.. Loput riippuu. Hän vastasi. - Täältä löytyy Hayley Kidith Todd? Päivystäjä sanoi.

- Kirjaatko minut nyt vain ulos. Kidith sanoi. - Hyvä on, mitä haluat minun sanovan jos joku tulee kyselemään sinua neiti Todd. Päivystäjä kysyi. - Sano että lähdin, enkä tule takaisin, eikä minua saa etsintäkuuluttaa, tai etsiä satelliitilla ja sano vielä se että poistin sen jäljityssirun niskastani. Hayl sanoi ja käveli ulos viileään kesäyöhön. Hän käveli keskelle keskustaa ja meni sisään erääseen taloon.

- Hei, olen Hayley Todd. Sovimme siitä asunnosta. Hayl sanoi miehelle joka tuli häntä vastaan rapussa.

- Niin joo. Siinä on avaimet mies sanoi ja antoi naiselle avaimet ja poistui. Kidith astui sisään ovesta, laski laukkunsa lattialle ja sulki oven. - Ulos sieltä kaapista. Hayl huusi ja käveli sohvalle.

Hetken kuluttua kaapin ovet aukesivat ja mies tuli ulos. - Hei Prinseessa. Mies sanoi ja kumarsi.

- Hei, et ole yhtään valtiasmainen. Minun tulisi kumartaa sinua. Hayl sanoi ja naurahti.

- Niin joo. Mies sanoi häkeltyneenä. - Sinusta tulee hyvä valtias. Nainen sanoi piristääkseen miestä.

Mark käveli Hayleyn viereen sohvalle. Nainen nousi ja käveli vaatekaapilleen. Hän riisui housunsa ja yläosansa. Otti mekkonsa ja veti sen päälleen. Mark katseli Kidithin jokaista liikettä. Saatuaan mekon päälleen, huomasin hän sen olevan aivan liian suuri. - Oletko varma että toit juuri minun vaatteeni? Hayl kysyi. - Olen varma. Mark vastasi. - Missä huoneessa Hayley Kidith DiNozzo on? Ziva kysyi päivystäjältä Tonyn etsiessä huonetta jossa Hayl oli. - Jos tarkoitatte Hayley Kidith Toddia, niin hän lähti ja käski antaa teille tämän. Päivystäjä sanoi ja antoi naiselle kirjekuoren. Ziva avasi kuoren ja otti sieltä kirjeen ja veitsen.

" _Yrittäkää ymmärtää en voi jäädä luoksenne. Lähdin pois. Teidän on turha etsiä minua, taikka kytkeä jäljitinpä päälle. Poistin puhelimestani seuranta sirun, samoin niskastani. Tehkää Alicialle mitä huvittaa, hän ei ole enää vastuullani. Antakaa tämä veitsi Abbylle. Se on viimeinen mikä minulla on. _

_Hyvästi, Hayley Kidith Todd_. " Zivan luettua viesti veitsi putosi hänen kädestään viiltäen pienen haavan. Lattialle putoili veitsen mukana muutamia veri pisaroita.

- Voin pienentää sen sinulle. Mark sanoi ja nosti veitsen pöydältä. Hän veti saumat auki naisen mekosta. Viiltäen samalla haavan naisen kylkeen. - Olen pahoillani, En voi tehdä mitään ilman verta Saatanan enkeliltä. Mark sanoi ja laittoi pienen pullon naisen kylkeä vasten. Pulloon virtasi verta. - En ole ihan tyhmä ja tiedän että teit tuon tahallasi. Et tarvitse vertani mihinkään. Hayl sanoi. Pullon täytyttyä, Hayleyta huimasi ja pyörrytti. Mies veti mekon kokonaan pois naiselta. Hayleyn nojasi seinään, ja valui sitä pitkin alas lattialle. Kidith yritti painaa haavaa, jotta se tyrehtyisi. Kun nainen sai haavan tyrehtymään. Nousi hän seisomaan ja käveli sohvalle. Mies katseli naiseen liikkeitä valppaana. Mark käveli naisen luo ja ojensi mekon hänelle. Hayl veti mekon päälleen. Se oli sopiva. - Kiitos. Hayl sanoi.

- Olitko sinä muuten Play Boyssa? Mark kysyi. - Olin. Hayl vastasi. - Gibbs, Gibbs Hayl on häipynyt, Ziva huusi päästyään hissistä ulos. - Mitä!? Gibbs kysyi. - Kuulit kyllä. Ziva sanoi.

- McGee etsintä kuuluta Hayley. Gibbs huusi keltanokalle. - Selvä pomo. McGee huusi takaisin.

- Älä nyt huuda. Gibbs sanoi. - Gibbs, Kidith ei halua että löydämme hänet. Ziva sanoi.

- Jos hän ei sitä halua, Voimme silti etsiä hänet epäiltynä hylkäykseen. Gibbs naurahti.

- Puolen tunnin päästä ilmoituksen pitäisi näkyä FBI:n ja muiden sellaisten sivuilla, McGee sanoi.

- Mitä se sinua kiinnostaa jos olen ollut Play Boyssa. Hayl kysyi Markilta.

- Älä viitsi melkein kaikki maailman miehet katselevat Play Boyta. En ole ainoa. Mark sanoi.

- Sinun pitäisi valvoa valtakuntaa, mutta katseletkin minua lehdestä? Hayl sanoi suuttuneena.

- Tiedän, mutta se on tylsää. Sinun katseleminen on paljon kiinnostavampaa. Mark sanoi.

- Onneksi pian se on ainoa mitä voit katsella, koska minä lähden enkä palaa koskaan. Kidith sanoi ja meni takaisin vaatekaapilleen . - Toin muutakin kuin vain vaatteita, toin valokuvia mitä ne miehet olivat laittaneen kaappiin. Hayl nosti kuvakehyksen ja katsoi siinä olevaa kuvaa. - Kate. Hayl sanoi hiljaa. - Niin, mutta katsos tänne. Mies sanoi. Kidith katsoi mieheen päin. hän piti peiliä ylhäällä. Nainen katsoi peiliin ja kuvaa.

- Etkö huomaa. Näytät aivan äidiltäsi, hiuksesi vain ovat pidemmät ja tummemmat. Mark sanoi ja laski painavan peilin maahan. - Mistä tiedät miltä äitini näytti? Ja näin hänet viimeksi liian kauan sitten, en voi muistaa miltä hän näytti. Hayl kysyi. - Tiedän kaiken, eikä sinun tarvitsekaan muistaa katsot vain peiliin.. Mark vastasi.

- No mikä on lempivärini? Hayley kysyi. - Pinkki. Mark vastasi. - Ei, Musta ja Sininen. Nainen naurahti. - Gibbs, joku nainen soitti, hän näki Hayleyn menevän johonkin taloon, eikä hän ole tullut vieläkään ulos. Ziva sanoi.

- Nainen ei uskalla tulla ulos talostaan. McGee sanoi. - Mitä vielä odotatte, mennään jo. Gibbs sanoi.

Hayl havahtui. Oveen koputettiin " NCIS avatkaa ovi" Kuului oven tuolta puolen. - Kuinka he löysivät minut. Hayl parkaisi ja juoksi kohti palo tikkaita. - Hayl odota. Mark sanoi kesken hälinän.

Naisen kääntyessä Mark pisti häntä neulalla ja ruiskutti ainetta hänen verenkiertoonsa. Hayl kiipesi kiireesti talon katolle. Korkealta kerrostalon päältä nainen näki kauas. - Hän ei ole täällä, ehkä hän meni palotikkaita ylös. Tony huusi ja lähti kiipeämään tikkaita. Tikkaat olivat liukkaat, johtuen sateesta joka oli hiljalleen alkanut ja koveni yhä. Muut tiimin jäsenet juoksivat portaita ylös. Kun Hayley näki Tonyn kiipeävän tikkaita ylös, juoksi hän kiireesti toiselle puolelle kattoa. - Hayley, tiedän että olet täällä. Tony huusi. Hän käveli ympäriinsä katolla ennen muiden tuloa. - Hän on täällä. Tony sanoi. Tiimi kiersi katolle johtavien portaiden taakse. Hayleyn näkökenttä sumeni ja todentaju katosi.

Hänestä tuntui kuin lauma verenhimoisia susia jahtaisivat häntä, Nuorta naista ilman piilopaikkoja.

Nainen juoksi kauempana katolla. - Seis Hayley. Ziva huusi. Muut lähtivät hänen peräänsä. Hayl kaatui. Muut pääsivät silloin hyvinkin lähelle. Nainen nousi ja lähti peruuttamaan takaperin.

- Kidith jos haluat lähteä. Niin se on okei. Mutta älä lähde hyvästelemättä meitä. Tony sanoi ja käveli lähemmäs Hayleyta. Hayley katsahti alhaalla kaartuvaa tietä. Hän halusi paeta. Pelko ja pakokauhu valtasi naisen. Hän ei itsekään ymmärtänyt sitä. Hayl astui aivan katon reunalle. - Hayley EI! Ziva huusi. Naista pyörrytti, hän lysähti lopulta maahan polvilleen. Lopulta hän nousi ylös, saatuaan päänsä selväksi ja kävi vuorollaan halaamassa kaikkia ihmisiä katolla. - Hayl, Sinullahan on vielä niitä veitsiä. Gibbs kuiskasi naiselle. - Niin on, mistä tiesit? Hayley vastasi hieman nolona. - Koska tiedän ettet jättäisi sitä yhtä veistä ikipäivänä mihinkään, ja tässä kun sinua halaa niin sinulla on ainakin kolme veistä. Gibbs vastasi. - Väärin taas, niitä on kymmenen. Kidith sanoi ja naurahti. - Ja olen pahoillani että vaimosi ja tyttäresi kuolivat. Hayl lisäsi. Sade alkoi ropista katolle.

- Älä ole, sinun ja Abbyn ansiosta voin elää ilman sitä tuskaa. Semper Fi. Gibbs sanoi ja suuteli naisen otsaa. - Jättäkää hänet rauhaan! Brunette nainen huusi. - Mary McTiger, sinä senkin. Hayley sanoi ja halasi vastaan juoksevaa naista. - Pääsit pois. Hayl kuiskasi. - Melkein kaikki pääsivät. Mary vastasi.

- Tietenkin, heti kun itse pääsee niin mut pääsee. Hayley naurahti. - Hayl? Gibbs kysyi ja siirtyi muutaman askeleen lähemmäs naista. - Älä tule lähemmäs, en pelkää tappaa sinua. Mary huusi hysteerisenä. - Mary, rauhoitu he eivät satuta sinua. Saanen esitellä sinut, Mary tapaa perheeni. Hayley sanoi. - Uskon sinua, mutta jos johonkin tässä maailmassa luotan niin nämä ihmiset ovat se mihin voin aina luottaa. Hayley sanoi. - Haluaisin kyllä luottaa muihin ihmisiin, mutta tuon kokemuksen ´jälkeen se on aika vaikeaa. Mary sanoi. - Tiedän, Mutta Mary mene nyt hän on jossain tiedän sen, eikä hän tule jättämään meitä rauhaan. Pilasimme hänen työnsä. Mene. Hayl huusi ja työnsi naisen kohti portaita. - Hyvä on menen, mutta muista etten aio seistä haudallasi rakas. Mary sanoi ja lähti vastahakoisesti.

- Kuka hän on? Tony kysyi naisen kävellessä luokseen. - Paras ystäväni. Positiivinen, hauska ja vähän hullukin. Pelkää miehiä yli kaiken, uhkaa tapolla, muttei siihen ole koskaan pystynyt. Hayl sanoi.

- No jopas, miksi niin paljon miehiä pelkää? Tony kysyi. Hayl katsoi miestä hetken kysyvästi.

- Ihmettelen joskus että miksen minä pelkää. Hayl vastasi hetken kuluttua.

- Ainiin se kokemus. Tony sanoi hieman nolona. - Hei älä viitsi olla tuollainen. Hayley sanoi ja halasi miestä pitkään.

Tonyn poskea pitkin valui kyynel. - Enkö todellakaan näe sinua enää. Olet kyllä yksi mahdoton tapaus. Tony kuiskasi itsensä pituisen naisen korvaan. - Et. Taikka ehkä joskus, lupaan että tämä ei ole viimeinen... Hayleyn lause päättyi siihen yllättäen. Tonyn kasvoille roiskui lämmintä verta. Kidithin ruumis makasi Tonyn käsivarsilla. - Ei, et kuole taas. Et niin kuin Kate. Tony sanoi ja laski tyttärensä ruumiin maahan. Hayleyn pitkät mustat hiukset olivat värjääntyneet melkein kokonaan veren punaisiksi. Tonyn puhelin alkoi soida. Hän heitti sen Zivalle. - Äiti, joku mies yrittää murtautua tänne. Robert huusi puhelimessa hysteerisenä. Koko tiimi lähti juoksemaan portaita alas autolle. Kidithin ruumis jäi katolle. Vesi valui veren sekaisena pois naisen kasvoilta, samoin Tonylta.

Tiimin saavuttua paikalle oli ovi murrettu auki. - Äiti olemme täällä. Kuului talon yläkerrasta. Lolita ja Roxy murisivat tummahiuksiselle miehelle joka yritti päästä lasten luo. - Kädet ylös. Tony huusi.

- Roxy. Ziva huusi ilahtuneena. Mies nosti kätensä ylös ja silloin Alicia astui koirien eteen ja huusi.

" Anna se helvetin veitsi tänne, sain sen äidiltä". Tony tuijotti hetken tytön touhuja, mutta veti sitten miehen kädet taakse. Silloin mies pakeni talon ikkunasta. - Luovuttakaa tyttäreni minulle. Mies huusi.

- Arilat? Ziva kysyi. - Kuka sinä olet? Mies kysyi. - Ari, hänkö oli isäsi? Ziva kysyi.

- Niin? Mies vastasi. - Puoli veljeni. Ziva vastasi. - Mutta saanko nyt tyttäreni takaisin. Kun se mustatukkainen Play boy tyttö, se saatanan lasten kaappari on poissa tieltä. Arilat sanoi.

- Oliko naisella jonka kanssa teit lapsen niin vaaleat kiharat hiukset? Gibbs kysyi. - Oli, kuinka niin. Arilat kysyi. - Tapoit juuri sen naisen. Tony sanoi. - Mutta sillä naisella oli mustat todella pitkät hiukset. Arilat yritti. - Niin, siellä hänen vankilassaan hänellä oli vaalean kihara peruukki. Gibbs sanoi

- Siis yritätte sanoa että tapoin juuri tyttäreni äidin? Arilat kysyi. - Juuri niin. Ja tiesitkö Hayleyn äiti kuoli samalla tavalla tytön ollessa kolme. Alicia sai sentään parisen vuotta enemmän aikaa äitinsä kanssa. Mutta onneksi se ei ollut yhtä traagista, isäsi tappoi Katen, ja sinä tapoit Hayleyn. Kuinka ironista. Tony sanoi. - Se ei yhtään muuta suunnitelmiani, niihin kuuluikin hänen tappaminen. Ja nyt antakaa tyttäreni takaisin. Arilat sanoi. - Luuletko että annamme Alician sinulle, ensin tapoit hänen äitinsä tietämättä siitä ja nyt esität että se kuului suunnitelmaasi. Olet samanlainen paskiainen kuin Ari. Ziva sanoi. - Sanoitzä jotain mun isästä? Arilat sanoi. - Kyllä hän sanoi, Ari oli samanlainen paskiainen kuten sinäkin. Gibbs sanoi. - Oikeudessa nähdään kuka saa tytön. Arilat sanoi ja poistui.

- Ducky tule tänne. Sinun on kuskattava Hayleyn ruumis pois täältä. Gibbs sanoi miehelle puhelimessa.

- Voi Hayl, olet taas saanut itsesi liian suureen pulaan. Ducky sanoi itsekseen. - Mitä sanoitte tohtori? Palmer kysyi. - Että Hayley on taas liian suuressa pulassa. Hänen toiveensa täyttyi, paitsi vaan ei ihan sillä tavalla kuin oli itse ajatellut. Ducky sanoi ja laittoi kamat kasaan.

Palmer katsoi tohtoria edelleen ihmeissään. Tiimi palasi takaisin katolle jonne Hayl oli jäänyt.

Ruumiin ympärillä oli rinki palavia kynttilöitä. - Mitä helvettiä? Gibbs kysyi.

- Nopeammin herra Palmer. Ducky hoputti tavaroita kantavalle Parmerille.

- Kyllä tohtori. Palmer sanoi, heti päästyään tavaroiden kanssa katolle.

- Saatetaan tyttö viimeiselle matkalleen. Ducky sanoi ja käveli lähemmäs ruumista.

Muutamat vesi pisarat jotka edelsivät rakeita, lätsähtivät veriselle maalle. - Voi Tony olen pahoillani. Ducky sanoi. Tony tuijotti tyttärensä aukinaisiin lasittuneisiin silmiin. - Tony, mene kotiin. Gibbs sanoi.

Mies lähti hieman vastahakoisesti alas katolta. Kynttilät vain paloivat vaikka niille putoili rakeita.

- Milloin häntä ammuttiin ? Ducky kysyi. - Puolisen tuntia sitten. Ziva vastasi. - Hyvä on, Palmer nosta neiti Todd vaunuihin, joilla hän tarkoitti eräänlaista kärryä, tarkoituksena ruumiiden kuljetus. . - Mutta entä Alicia.? McGee kysyi. - En tiedä, se mies haluaa tyttärensä, muttei häntä saa. Gibbs sanoi jyrkästi. - Gibbs, Pitääkö kertoa Alicialle? Ziva kysyi. - Kyllähän saisi siitä tietää, jos on yhtään äitiinsä tullut. Gibbs sanoi ja naurahti.

- Menkää kotiin siitä. Ducky jatka huomenna. Gibbs sanoi ja käveli ruumiin luo. - Anna anteeksi, että en pystynyt suojelemaan sinua. Gibbs kuiskasi todella hiljaa. Koko tiimi palasi alas maanpinnalle.

Tony avasi koti ovensa. Kaksi koiraa ja kolme lasta juoksivat häntä vastaan. - Hei. Tony sanoi masentuneena. - Missä äiti on? Robert kysyi. - Hän on tulossa. Mies vastasi ja lysähti sohvalle.

Roxy pomppasi nuolemaan DiNozzon kättä. - Voi Roxy, sain sinut takaisin ja menetin tyttäreni iäksi. Tony sanoi hiljaa etteivät lapset olisi sitä kuulleet. Koira laski tassunsa miehen polvelle ja tuijotti häntä silmiin. - Isä! se pieni rääpäle kiusaa meitä. Robert huusi. Tony käveli katsomaan mitä lasten huoneessa oikein tapahtuikaan. Alicia istui Robertin selällä ja hakkasi pojan päätä lattiaan. Stevien ollessa käytettynä verhoihin. - Voi sinua Alicia olet aivan kuin äitisi. Tony sanoi ja nosti tytön pois Robertin päältä. Robert käveli nolona ja tytön rökittämänä avaamaan veljensä verhoista. - Hei! onko täällä ketään? Ziva huusi oven luota.

Roxy juoksi ovelle haukkuen ja heiluttaen häntäänsä. - Hei Rox. Nainen sanoi. - Äitii ! Pojat huusivat tullessaan portaita alas. Tony käveli portaita alas, Alicia sylissään. - Tony, oletko kunnossa? Ziva kysyi. - Olen, kuinka niin? Tony sanoi ja yritti näyttää iloiselta. Ziva huokasi syvään, heitti takkinsa lattialle ja lukittautui huoneeseensa. Kun muut talossa olivat nukahtaneet muutamaa tuntia sitten. Tony meni Zivan huoneeseen. - Mikä sinulla on? Tony kysyi. - Etkö muka itse välitä Hayley kuoli tänään, tällä kertaa se ei ole illuusio. Ja entäpä Alicia? Ziva sanoi hiljaa. - En haluaisi ajatella sitä. Hän kuoli syyliini. Vain puoli vuotta niin hän olisi kuollut Katen ikäisenä. Tony sanoi ja tuijotti ikkunasta ulos.

- Niin, harmi kun en ehtinyt tavata Katea, hän oli varmaan upea nainen. Ziva sanoi yrittäen helpottaa toisen oloa. - Mitä teemme Alicialle, en voi antaa tyttöä isälleen. Tony sanoi ja istuutui naisen viereen sängylle. - Kyllä Gibbs keksii jotain. Ziva vastasi. - Pitääkö Alicialle kertoa, vai salataanko kaikki häneltäkin? ¨Tony kysyi. - En tiedä, Mitä sinä haluaisit lopulta kuulla että äitisi olisi kuollut. Haluaisitko kuulla heti että hänet murhattiin, vai että hän lähti salaiselle tehtävälle ja jäi lopulta asumaan jonnekin? Ziva kysyi. - En oikein tiedä, Luulin oman äitini kuolleen normaalisti, mutta sainkin tietää että hänet murhattiin. Jos ajattelen niin haluaisin varmaan tietää totuuden. Onhan tyttö jo sen ikäinen että rupeaa kuinekin muutaman vuoden kuluttua vinkumaan totuutta. Kuten äitinsä. Tony sanoi.

- Niin, Viimein hän saa tietää hautajaisissa. Ziva sanoi ja riisui housunsa. - Tule nukkumaan. Ziva lisäsi.

Hetken Tony vielä mietti tyttärentyttärensä kohtaloa, ennen kuin kömpi naisen viereen sänkyyn.

Muutaman tunnin kuluttua puhelin alkoi piipata. - Yeah pomo. Tony vastasi puhelimeen unisena.

- Hayleyn murhaaja on saatu kiinni Meksikossa. McGee noutaa hänet tänne. Oikeudenkäynti alkaa kolmentunnin kuluttua. Gibbs sanoi ja löi luurin kiinni. - Mitä? Ziva kysyi. - Se paskiainen saa oikeudenkäynnin vain siksi että on Alician isä. Tony sanoi halveksien. - Se mies ei vietä kymmentä päivää ulkoilmassa, Lupaan sen sinulle, Alicialle ja Hayleylle. Ziva sanoi ja katsoi valokuva kehyksiä, jossa oli Hayleyn kuva. Aamun lehden kävi hakemassa Roxy. Koira pomppasi sulavasti Ziva jalkoihin ja pudotti lehden varovasti hänen vatsalleen. - Tämän täytyy olla jokin huono vitsi. Ziva sanoi ja näytti lehden etusivua Tonylle. - NCIS ei päästänyt naista pois tiimistä, Teki itsemurhan. Tony sanoi lukiessaan otsikkoa ääneen. - Luulen että he viittaavat Hayleyyn. Tony lisäsi.

- Kuuntele. Ziva sanoi ja alkoi lukea uutista ääneen. - Viime tiistaina surmansa saanut erittäin viehättävä NCIS agentti Hayley Toddin kuoleman tapausta arvaillaan vieläkin. NCIS tiimi ei suostu kertomaan yksityis- kohtia, mutta toimittajat sitten osaavat. Tyttö syntyi keskelle terrorismi aaltoa, hänen äitinsä sai surmansa tytön ollessa muutaman vuoden ikäinen. Hayleyn isä hylkäsi hänet ja lähetti lopulta Suomeen. Siellä naista pahoinpideltiin ja satutettiin, lopulta hän ei enää kestänyt ja karkasi takaisin kotimaahansa. Täällä hänet liitettiin NCIS tiimiin, kuten äitinsä. Ilman haavoja tyttö ei selvinnyt, kuinka useasti hän viettikin öitä sairaalassa. Tyttö jopa unohdettiin peite tehtäviin play boy taloon, jossa hän vietti surkeat yksitoista vuotta kestäen hidasta nälkäkuolemaa. Kun tiimi viimein meni paikalle oli tyttö muuttunut nuoreksi naiseksi, jolla oli yhdeksänvuotias tytär. Silloin nainen painoi vähemmän kuin kuusivuotias. Noin viikon sairaalassa vietettyään, naisen pomo erikoisagentti Jethro Leroy Gibbs, kävi hakemassa naisen kentälle. Koko tiimi ja muutama siviiliä pudotettiin saarelle, keskelle ei mitään. Kaikki saarella olijat kärsivät siellä yli viisi päivää. Saaren ympärille oli liitetty sähkökenttä etteivät ihmiset olisi karanneet. Hayley yritti epätoivoisesti karata joka ikinen päivä.

Saimme myös saarella olleilta siviileitä lisätietoja että naiselle keksittiin erilaisia ns. loukkaavia nimiä, kuten Hayl, Kidith ja amerikkalaishuora. Mutta tämä nainen löysi lopulta tien ulos, Suuri vene, jonka kyytiin kaikki mahtuivat. Vanhempi erikoisagentti Anthony DiNozzo, jonka myös huhuillaan olevan Hayleyn isä, Työnsi naisen monesti alas veneestä, pudoten itse aina perässä. Heti tiimin päästyä takaisin tänne. Tyttö tungettiin takaisin sairaalaan. Sieltäkin karattuaan, hän meni ystävänsä luo, joka pienensi hänelle vaatteita ja melkein tappoi hänet, valuttamalla verta pulloon. Sillä välin loput tiimistä halusivat löytää karanneen lampaan, joten he etsintäkuuluttivat naisen, murhasta ja kaappauksesta. Yleisövihjeiden avulla he löysivät talon jossa nainen oleili. Naisraukan huomattua heidän tulonsa kiipesi hän talon katolle piiloon. Viime tunteina tietoomme on tullut myös kuva, jossa Hayley Todd makaa elottomana Anthony DiNozzon sylissä, muiden tiimiläisten osoittaessa kaksikkoa aseilla.

Naisen pomon myös tiedetään sanoneen " Kerran NCIS tiimissä, aina osa tiimiä, paitsi kun kuolema korjaa". Jos teillä ihmiset on yhtään sydäntä lahjoittakaa nuorelle neidille rahaa, että hän voi aikuiseksi kasvettuaan elää kunnon elämää. Lisää näitä raakoja kuvia voi katsoa netti sivuiltamme. Ziva luki lehdestä. - Voi saatana. Tony sanoi erittäin vihaisena.

- Isää?! Äitii!? Robert huusi. - Mitä? Ziva huusi takaisin. - Hirveä määrä ihmisiä seisoo pihalla. Robert vastasi. Tony veti housut jalkaansa ja heitti paidan päälleen. - Mitä tämä nyt on? Hän huusi ulkona seisoville ihmisille. - Tapoitte Hayley Toddin. Ihmisjoukko huusi. - Kuinka voitte sanoa että joku meistä olisi tappanut rakkaan tyttäreni, ja se uutinen ei pidä yhtään paikkaansa. Tony sanoi.

- Haluamme nähdä tytön. Yleisö huusi. - Ai Alician? Tony kysyi. - Tules tyttöseni, tämä kestää vain hetken. Tony sanoi ja nosti tyttärentyttärensä syliinsä, kävellen samalla ovelle. - Oletko sinä Hayley Toddin tytär. Uutisankkuri kysyi. - Missä äiti on? Tyttö kysyi, hieman surullinen ilme kasvoillaan.

- En tiedä. Nainen vastasi. Alicia tarttui veitseen ja painoi sillä naisen kaulaa sanoen " Kysyin, missä äitini on?". Tony laski tytön varovasti alas ja sulki oven jääden itse sen ulkopuolelle. - Sanotko ettei se uutinen ole totta. Karoliina Karvaperä kertoi meille yksityiskohtaisesti kaiken. Toimittaja mietti.

- Rakastin tytärtäni, mutta nyt hän on poissa. Tony sanoi ja sulki oven. - Gibbs, Gibbs, luitko uutisen. Kuinka joku voi olla noin ilkeä. Abby sanoi surullisena. - Yeah. Tule sen paskiaisen oikeuden käynti alkaa. Gibbs sanoi ja halasi goottinaista. Oikeussalissa oli melko täyttä. Ensin Arilat nousi puolustamaan itseään. - Olen tytön ainoa laillinen huoltaja. Tiedän että tapoin hänen äitinsä, mutta hän pärjää jos on perinyt minulta yhtään geenejä. Arilat sanoi. - Miksi surmasit tytön äidin? Valamiehistö kysyi. - Kun oli kulunut muutama vuosi siitä kun sain hänet paksuksi, palasin ja etsin häntä ja tytärtäni. Minulle kerrottiin että tytön äiti kuoli ja tytön varasti mustahiuksinen liittovaltion agentti. Seurasin NCISsin henkilökuntaa ja huomasin samaisen mustahiuksisen naisen, joten päätin tappaa hänet. Arilat vastasi ja poistui salin nurkkaan. - Seuraavana Anthony DiNozzo. Kovaääninen pieni mies kuulutti.

- Miksi tuon miehen ei pitäisi saada tytön huoltajuutta, ja miksi välitätte niin kovasti kuolleen työkaverinne tyttärestä?. Tuomari kysyi. - Koska hän on tyttärentyttäreni. Miksi tytön huoltajuus tulisi antaa miehelle joka pilasi hänen elämänsä tappamalla Hayleyn? Tony sanoi. - Kenelle huoltajuus tulisi antaa? Valamies kysyi. - En tiedä, toivoisin että se olisi joku jonka tuntee entuudestaan, ja tietää ettei hän satuttaisi Aliciaa. Koska kaikki rakastivat Hayleyta, mikseivät rakastaisi hänen rakasta tytärtään. Tony sanoi ja poistui. - Herra Arilat Haswari. Väititte olevanne tytön ainoa laillinen huoltaja, onhan Anthony DiNozzokin laillinen huoltaja. Tuomari sanoi. - Herra tuomari olemme valmiit päätöksen kanssa. Annamme huoltajuuden Hayleyn " äidille" Abigail Sciutolle. Valamiehistö sanoi. - Mitä!? Abby kysyi. - Olet nyt virallisesti Alicia Toddin virallinen huoltaja. Tuomari sanoi ja poistui. Tiimi käveli NCIS pakuun. - Tietääkö tyttö? McGee kysyi.

- Ei, on kai pakko kertoa. Ziva sanoi. - Entä Arilat onko hän enää ongelma? Tony kysyi.

- On, hän haluaa tytön. Gibbs sanoi. - Kuka kertoo? Ziva kysyi. - Minä. Tony vastasi.

Tiimi poistui oikeustalolta ihmetellen, Arilat käveli tien toisella puolella.

- Eikö tuon paskiaisen pitäisi olla linnassa? Ziva kysyi. - Pitäisi, ja on siellä aivan kohta. Tony sanoi ja lähti juoksemaan Arilatin perään. - Mitä tämä nyt on? Arilat huusi Tonyn painaessa häntä maahan.

- Luuletko että voit vain kävellä pois? Olet murhaaja. Tony sanoi ja laittoi miehen käsirautoihin.

- Hei, mitä sinä teet? Tuomari huusi. - Laitan rautoihin. Tony vastasi. - Et voi hän osti siis on vapaa. Tuomari korjasi. - Siis mitä!? Hän tappoi tyttäreni ja väitätte hänen olevan vapaa? Tony huusi.

- Käsittelimme tapauksen emmekä voi syyttää häntä mistään ennen ruumiin avausta. Tuomari sanoi ja lähti Arilatin kanssa. - Hei Paskiainen, en lepää ennen kuin olet linnassa. Gibbs huusi kadun kulmasta.

- Agentti Gibbs, minulla on lupa pidättää teidät jos estätte, tai edes seuraatte asiakastani. Tuomari sanoi.

Tony käveli autoon joka odotti häntä kadun kulmassa.

- Tohtori, oletko varma että haluat tehdä sen? Palmer kysyi mieheltä joka seisoi skalpelli kädessä Hayleyn ruumiin luona. - Hayley ei haluaisi ettei joku tuntematon tekisi tätä. Ducky sanoi.

- Hei Duckman, kuis menee? Abby kysyi. - Yksi vaikeimmista, ruumiin avauksistani sitten Caitlinin jälkeen. Ducky vastasi. - Tiedän, Ducky hali? Abby sanoi. Ducky avasi käsivartensa ja Abby käveli hänen luokseen ja halasi. - Mikään ikinä ei ole sattunut noin paljoa. Hayley sanoi ja nousi seisomaan keskellä pimeää tilaa. Hetken ihmeteltyään tilannetta Hayley sanoi hieman vaivaantuneena. " Tony?, Ziva? Gibbs? McGee? Joku?." - Hei Hayley. Sanoi ääni. Hayl kääntyi ympäri.

Nainen katsoi toista naista ihmetellen. - Hayl, etkö muista minua? Kate kysyi. - En, pitäisikö muistaa? Hän kysyi. - Ymmärrän näit minut viimeksi kun olit kolme. Kate vastasi. - Anteeksi. Kaipasin sinua ihan hirveästi. Hayley sanoi nolona. - Sama täällä. Sinusta on tullut oikein kaunis. Kate sanoi.

Hayley halasi äitiään. - Abbyn vaikutuksen huomaa. Kate lisäsi. - Niin. Hayley sanoi.

- Mitä silloin tapahtui? Hayl lisäsi. - Eikö kukaan kertonut? Kate ihmetteli.

- Ei, olin aina muka liian nuori. Mutta ei sillä ole välillä, nythän minulla ei ole kuin aikaa. Hayley vastasi. - Tule mennään. Kate sanoi ja tarttui tyttärensä kädestä. - Minne? Hayl kysyi kävellessään kohti valoa. - Menet paratiisiin. Kate sanoi. - Entä sinä? Hayley kysyi. - Kadotukseen. Kate vastasi.

- Mitä!? Ei, en halua olla enää yksin. Hayley huusi. - Hän kuuli että joutuisit kadotukseen ja vaihtoi paikkaa kanssasi. Mies heidän edessään sanoi. - En aio jäädä taas yksin. Hayley sanoi.

- Kulta, on parempi olla yksin kuin kadotuksessa kaksin. Kate sanoi ja halasi tytärtään.

- Jos juodun paratiisiin niin.. Hayley murisi. - Kidith, mene nyt. Kate komensi.

- Äiti, lupaan tulen kostamaan tämän. Hayl sanoi ja käveli suuresta ovesta, pois pimeästä tilasta.

- Mitä luulet hänen tekevän? Mies kysyi. - Kunpa tietäisin, hän varmaan satuttaa itseään kunnes saa tahtonsa läpi. Hän viilteli itseään jo lapsena. Huono asia siinä on ettei hän pelkää kipua. Kate sanoi hieman huolestuneena. - Häneen ei voi sattua tuolla puolen, mutta hän voi kyllä kuolla ja jos hänelle käy niin kukaan ei tule ikinä näkemään tai kuulemaan hänestä mitään. Mies sanoi. - Se siinä onkin, kun ei tunne mitään, satuttaa itseään liiaksi, jos tiedät mitä tarkoitan. Kate sanoi ja katsoi tyttärensä perään.

Hayley saapui suuren metsän edustalle. Pieni pitkäpartainen mies seisoi kärryjen edessä jotka olivat täynnä kaiken laista tavaraa. - Hei sinä, onko sinulla mustaa viittaa ja aitoa miekkaa. Hayl kysyi.

- Tietenkin kaunokaiseni, mutta mihin tarvitsen niitä? Mies kysyi. - Se ei kuulut sinulle, äläkä kutsu minua kaunokaiseksi. Hayley sanoi. Hetken aikaa mies tonki kärryään, mutta kaivoi sieltä kauniin mustan samettiviitan ja miekan, kauniissa koristellussa tupessa. Hayl nappasi viitan, sitoi sen harteilleen ja kiinnitti miekan lanteilleen. Hetken kuluttua nainen oli kadonnut metsän pimentoihin. Aikansa siellä käveltyään vastaan tuli kolme naista ja viisi miestä. - Hei beibi, oletko eksynyt? Mies kysyi.

- Näytänkö siltä? Hayl kysyi. - Erittäin. Mies vastasi. - Sittenpä varmaan näytät minulle tien, sinun kärsimykseen. Hayley sanoi ja tappoi kaikki muutamalla miekan heilautuksella. Paratiisin vitsaus oli syntynyt. Paratiisi oli kuin keskiajan maailma, joka oli ollut täydellinen miljoonia vuosia, nyt Hayleyn tulo pilasi sen. Hän vain halusi kostaa, ja päästä viimein äitinsä luo. - Kai minun vaan täytyy tehdä se. Ducky sanoi ja viilsi kaksi viiltoa Hayleyn rintakehään. - Anteeksi tyttöseni. Ducky sanoi.

- Tohtori Mallard, Hayleyn vasemmassa kyljessä on jotain oudon näköistä. Palmer sanoi, katsoessaan tytön röntgen kuvia. - Olet oikeassa. Ducky sanoi ja viilsi Hayleyn vasemman kyljen auki.

- Duck, oletko löytänyt mitään mahdotonta. Gibbs kysyi, juuri kun Ducky sai esineen pois naisen kyljestä. - Hän oli taaskin oikeassa, sanoessaan että hänellä on virkamerkkinsä. Gibbs sanoi ja otti todiste pussin esille. - Kun olet valmis sen kanssa, niin vie se hänen haudalleen. Ducky sanoi.

- Tietenkin, hän tarvitsee sitä vielä. Gibbs naurahti ja lähti. - Caitlin Todd. Oletamme että tyttärenne Hayley Todd tuhoaa paratiisia, tiedättekö miksi hän saattaisi tehdä sen? Kolme vaaleapukuista miestä kysyi. - Mitä!? Kate huusi. - Kuulit kyllä. Mies sanoi. - Päästäkää hänet tänne, silloin hän lopettaa. . Kate sanoi. - Emme voi, sitähän hän haluaa. Kun saamme hänet kiinni hänet mestataan, ja koska ruumista ei haudata hän jää välitilaan kärsimään. Valkotakki sanoi. - Ette voi tehdä sitä, hänen tyttärensä vuoksi. Kate aneli. - Tyttären? Yksi miehistä kysyi. - Niin hänen tyttärensä vuoksi. Kate sanoi. - Minullakin on tytär tuolla jossain, mutten silti saanut valita paikkaa ja jouduin tänne. Mies sanoi. - Mutta hän haluaa kadotukseen. Kate sanoi .- Mitä, Kukaan ei halua kadotukseen. Se on mahdotonta. Mies huusi. - Antakaa minun hoitaa tämä. Mark sanoi. - Valtias, miksi haluatte hoitaa tämän asian? Mies kysyi kumartaessaan Markille. - Hän on enkelini. Mark vastasi ja katosi, ilmestyen Hayleyn luokse. - Hayley. Mark sanoi naisen selän takaa. - Mitä!? Hayl huusi vieden miekan miehen kaulalle. - Heitä se miekka pois, et tee sillä enää mitään. Mark sanoi. - Ai toitko jonkun armeijan pidättämään ja tappamaan minut. Hayley sanoi ja heitti miekan pois. - En, etkö luota minuun enää yhtään? Mark kysyi. - Sen jälkeen mitä teit? enpä usko. Hayley sanoi vihaisena.

- Olen pahoillani siitä, ajattelin etten menettäisi sinua.. Olen pahoillani jos valintani satutti sinua jotenkin. Sinun on vain luotettava minuun. Mark sanoi. - Jos valintasi satutti minua, miltä luulet sen tuntuvan kun on huumattu ja näkee rakkaat viimeisen kerran ja herää täältä, kärsien hirveästä kivusta.

Ja jos luotan sinuun, sinun on luvattava ettei minuun satu. Hayley sanoi. - Lupaan sen ja lupaan myös suojella sinua, enkeliäni. . Mark sanoi ja silloin kauempaa kuului kuninkaan eliittijoukkojen huudot " Tuolla hän on". Sotilaat olivat piirittäneet kaksikon. - Älkää ampuko, Valtias on tiellä. Kuului sotilaitten joukosta. Mark ei tiennyt miten olisi parhaiten pystynyt suojelemaan naista, joka yritti kokoajan miettiä miten pääsisi pois. Hetken kuluttua mies käännähti katsomaan naista, joka hänen yllätyksekseen juoksi sotilas ringin ulkopuolella, nuolen lävistäessä hänen siron vartalonsa.

Tuskan ilmeen levitessä Hayleyn kasvoille Mark vain seisoi paikallaan tekemättä mitään.

Sotilaat raahasivat maassa rimpuilevan naisen Markin eteen. - Helvetin Valtias, jos sinulle sopii viemme tämän naisen mestattavaksi. Kuningas sanoi hevosen selästä.

Mark kosketti naisen otsaa, siitä mistä luoti oli mennyt läpi aikaisemmin. Ennen miehen kosketusta ei reikää nähnyt. - Mene pois, en halua nähdä sinua enää. Lupasit että voin luottaa sinuun ja ettei minuun satu. Hayley huusi tuskissaan. Mark katsoi naista ylenkatsoen ja vihaisena. - Hän on oikeassa. Yksi sotilaista sanoi ja vetäisi nuolen pois Hayleyn kehosta. Haavasta valui vuolaasti verta ja Hayley kärsi, kuten ilmeestä huomasi. - Jättäkää hänet rauhaan, mestatkaa minut älkää häntä, niinhän minä hänelle lupasin. Mark sanoi ja nosti kätensä valmiiksi käsirautoja varten. Kuningas nauroi ja sanoi " Emme voi tappaa sinua, jos haluat pelastaa hänet niin voit vain toivoa että hän kuolee nyt, eikä sitten pyövelin kidutuksessa". - Ette voi uhrata kahden Valtiaan HelvetinEnkeliä, ilman toisen suostumusta. Eikä kumpikaan meistä ole suostunut siihen. Mark sanoi ja tarttui naista kädestä ja lähti juoksemaan pois. - Mitä teet? Hayley kysyi hiljaisella äänellä. - Pelastan sinut, vien takaisin kadotukseen. Mark sanoi. - Ei kannata. Kuolen tänne. Teetkö yhden palveluksen, älä kerro Alicialle että olen kuollut. Hayley sanoi. - Miten luulet minun voivan kertoa hänelle. Olen yhtälailla kuollut kuin sitäkin. Mark sanoi. - Mitä?! Hayley huusi ja irrotti miehen kädestä. - Se ruumiin avaaja löysin kyljestäsi sormenjälkeni ja he tappoivat minut. Mark sanoi ja veti Hayleyn portaallista, joka vei kadotukseen.

- Mitä tapahtui? Edellinen Valtias huusi. - Nuoli ja tuo paskiainen ei voi ikinä tietää hyvää.. Hayley huusi ja käveli pois. - Pysähdy enkelini. Luis, eli vanhempi Valtias huusi. - En jaksa enää. Hayley huusi ja jatkoi matkaa. Aikansa käveltyään pimeässä tilassa, kuuli hän vieläkin Valtiaiden riitelyn. Hayleyn lävistänyt nuoli oli palautunut paikoilleen, eikä nainen saanut sitä irti millään. - Sweetie, mitä sinulle on tapahtunut? Kate kysyi huolissaan. - Uskoin sitä paskiaista ja tietenkin saan kärsiä. Hayley sanoi ja otti veitsen lantionsa luota. - Mitä aiot tehdä tuolla? Kate kysyi. - En tiedä. Ennen olisin vain viiltänyt itseäni, mutta nyt en vain tiedä. Hayley sanoi. - Voit yhä viiltää itseäsi rakas, mutta toivon ettet tee sitä: Kate sanoi ja katsoi tytärtään syvälle silmiin. Hayley halasi naista ja itki, itki kaikki surut pois mustasta sydämestään. - Kidith olet nyt turvassa. Kate kuiskasi tyttärensä korvaan. - Tiedän. Hayley sanoi ja ensimmäistä kertaa moneen vuoteen hän pystyi rentoutumaan täydellisesti, hänen sielunsa oli saanut rauhan. Ducky sai ommeltua viimeisen tikin Hayleyn ruumiiseen. Seuraavaksi Ruumis lähetettäisiin hautaus urakoitsijalle, joka myös peittäisi reiän tytön päässä. Johtaja Vance kiinnitti uuden valokuvan kehyksineen seinälle jossa luki _Semper fi_, joka tarkoittaa aina uskollinen. Kaikki agentit ja toimistovirkailijat katsoivat johtajan puuhia ja sanoivat sitten yhteen ääneen " Semper fi".

Hieman yli kymmenen valkoista kehystä oli jo ripustettu seinälle, siellä oli kuva Paccista, Katesta, Leestä, Jennystä, Mignestä ja nyt Hayleystä. Kaikki kunnioittivat seinää, siihen ei koskettu ilman hyvää syytä, eikä kuvia siirretty, eipä niitä olisi pystynytkään siirtämään koska ne oli naulattu ja liimattu seinään, niin etteivät ne ikinä putoaisi. Se oli Vancen tapa kunnioittaa kuolleita työtovereita.

Uudet monesti ihmettelivät ja koskivat kehyksiin, josta Vance taas suuttui. Vance haastatteli uusia työkokelaita, jos johtaja koki alokkaat hyviksi, niin komensi hän ne kahdeksi viikoksi Gibbsin tiimin pariin. Ensimmäiset kuusi viikkoa, ei kukaan tiimistä oikein jaksanut keskittyä uuden työparin etsintään, juuri Hayleyn menehdyttyä. Uuden alokkaan tultua sisään, hänet vain komennettiin tekemään paperi töitä. - Hei, Yrittäkää vain kuvitella että Hayl lähti vain pois maasta, ja että hän palaa joskus. Itselleni on hyvä elää siinä toivossa, vaikka tiedänkin etten tule näkemään häntä sillä välin kun olen elossa.

Kukaan meistä ei ole yksin tämän asian kanssa, miettikää kuinka vihainen hän olisi jos näkisi meidät näin alas vajonneina. Abby sanoi. - Niin juuri kuunnelkaa tuota naista hän on oikeassa. Alokas Carson sanoi. - Ole sinä hiljaa. McGee sanoi. - Hayley, tule. Mennään katsomaan miten tuolla ylhäällä menee. Kate sanoi ja tarttui tyttöä kädestä. - Voiko niin tehdä? Hayl kysyi ja hymyili. - Vain tietyt. Kate sanoi ja nauroi. Kaksikko palasi keskelle NCISsin pihaa. He kävelivät ympäriinsä käsikädessä, nauraen ja hymyillen. - Sisäänkö? Kate kysyi. - Ei, haloo me ollaan kuolleita, ei me voida vaan mennä sinne. Hayley sanoi. - Okei, odota siinä. Kate sanoi ja katosi. Hetken kuluttua NCIS talon ovi aukeni itsekseen ja hissi nousi ylös. Hayley huokasi syvään ja katosi. Hän ilmestyi talon yläkertaan, jossa istuivat joko tiimin jäsenet. DiNozzo käveli häntä kohti. Hayl hymyili, mutta mies vain käveli hänen lävitseen.

- Tony? Hayl kysyi. - Niin Ziva? Tony kysyi. - En sanonut mitään. Ziva vastasi ja jatkoi alokkaan tarkkailua. - Kuvittelin varmaan kaiken. Tony vastasi ja jatkoi vastahakoisesti paperitöitä.

- Kate, miksei kukaan.. Hayley ehti sanoa. - Huomaa? Niin eiväthän he. Voit vain esiintyä toisessa kehossa, silloin he huomaavat sinut. Kate sanoi ja suuteli tytön otsaa. - Joten he eivät kuule minusta ikinä? Hayl kysyi ja vilkaisi Semper fi seinää. - Katso kuvaani, hyi mikä ilme. Hayley sanoi ja alkoi nauraa. Hän kosketti kehyksiä ja ne putosivat lattialle. - No katsos minun kuvaani. Kate sanoi ja nauroi tyttärensä kanssa. - Mitä luulet kiusataanko vähän Tonya? Hayley kysyi ja vinkkasi silmää. - Ehdottomasti. Kate sanoi ja seurasi Hayleyta portaat ylös ja sieltä Vanuen toimistoon. Vance ei ollut paikalla, Hayley muuttui Vancen muotoon ja Kate muuttui laivaston puolustus ministeriksi. Hetken kuluttua naurava kaksikko kokosi itsensä ja käveli ulos huoneesta. - Anthony DiNozzo, kuulin että olet yrittänyt ahdistella laivaston luutnanttia.! Vance huusi, niin että koko talo kuuli. Tony putosi tuoliltaan ja kääntyi katsomaan Vancea joka haihtui ilmaan, oikean juuri saapuessa hissistä. - DiNozzo! Vance sanoi. Tony alkoi huutamaa lattialta. - Rauhoitu Tony! Ziva huusi. Mies oli hiljaa. - DiNozzo, miksi ja miten on mahdollista että olen viisi minuuttia poissa ja jo nyt yksi Semper fi seinän kehys on palasina maassa? Vance kysyi. - En tiedä. Tony vastasi. - Gibbs, Gibbs, jonkun naisen hautaustoimistoon on murtauduttu ja murtautuja osoittaa asiakkaita ja työntekijöitä aseella. McGee sanoi ja sulki puhelimen.

- Miten se meihin liittyy? Gibbs kysyi. - Heillä on vain merijalkaväen ruumiita. McGee sanoi.

- Hayl on siellä. Tony sanoi. - Ziva hae auto. Gibbs sanoi. Muut lähtivät kiireellä alas.

- Gibbs, hän on kuollut. On päästettävä irti. Vance sanoi ja lähti kapuamaan portaita.

- Apuua! Miestäni ammutaan. Naisen ääni kuului vaaleasta kivirakennuksesta.

Tiimi juoksi sisään, murtaen oven. He ohjasivat ihmiset ulos. - Tuolla hän on. Tony sanoi ja osoitti tummiin vaatteisiin pukeutunutta nuorta miestä, joka istui tuolilla ruumiin edessä.

- Sukuni on tulossa, he tappavat minut. Arilat sanoi nuoren naisen ruumiille.

- Tiedän ettet kuule, mutta olen pahoillani siitä että tapoin sinut. Halusin suojella sinua, mutta en pystynyt suojelemaan sinua itseltäni. Tiimisi on tulossa tänne, elleivät jo ole täällä. He ampuvat minut tähän paikkaan. Eipähän tarvitse katsoa vanhempieni häpäiseviä katseita. Arilat sanoi ja nosti kätensä Hayleyn otsalleen. - Älä koske häneen! Gibbs sanoi vihaisella äänellä.

- Tulitte siis arvasin sen. Tiesin ettette osaa päästää irti. Arilat sanoi ja naurahti. Vaikka hän ei näyttänyt sitä kellekään hän katui syvästi Hayleyn murhaa. - En niin, ennen kuin saan sinut Duckyn pöydälle. Tony sanoi. - Et kai ampuisi Alician isää? Arilat kysyi.

- Hän ei halunnut sitä. Ziva vastasi. - Mistä tiedät, miten voi väittää noin, kun et ollut paikalla? Arilat sanoi. - Hän oli 16v. McGee sanoi. - Mitä ei varmana ollut, hänen sanottiin olevan 21. Arilat yritti.

- Siltikin hän oli 16. McGee sanoi. - Unohtakaa pälätys ja ampukaa minut. Arilat sanoi.

- Mikset tee itsemurhaa, miksi sitten pystyit tappamaan tyttäreni, jos et voi riistää omaa arvotonta henkeäsi? Tony kysyi. - Pystyn, mutta Hayley, minä vain… Arilat sanoi. - Minäkin rakastin häntä, ja rakastan edelleen. Tony sanoi ja vilkaisi Hayleyn ruumista. - Mutten ehtinyt sanoa sitä hänelle, viimeiset sananikin olivat " Olet kyllä mahdottoman vaikeasti luettava ihminen, senkin HelvetinEnkeli. Vannon että opit tuon äidiltäsi" Tony lisäsi ja osoitti aseen piipulla miestä ruumiin vierellä.

- Varokin, ammun sinut siihen paikkaan jos vahingoitat asiakastani. Tuomari sanoi tiimin takaa.

- Siitä vaan, sittenhän olisin vain osa Semper Fi seinää, ja pääsisin tyttöjeni luo. Tony sanoi ja heitti aseensa pois. - Tony? Ziva kysyi. - Kate, hän oli se ensimmäinen jota todella rakastin, ja Hayley se yksi hullu, mutta kerrassaan ihana tyttö, hän oli tyttäreni. Kukaan ei koskaan voi muuttaa tuota asiaa. Tony sanoi. - Nyt ymmärrän sen mitä sanoit, että ihmiset joiden kanssa elät, ovat kaikkesi. Arilat sanoi ja katsoi Hayleyyn. - Et ymmärrä, luulet että se tarkoittaa, hei tapetaanpa tyttäreni äiti, Mitä helvettiä oikein ajattelit? Arilatin isoisä huusi ovelta. - Katso nyt heitä, jokainen kuolisi tuon tytön takia. Arilat sanoi.. - Olen pahoillani pojanpoikani aiheuttamasta sekasorrosta, toivon ettei teihin sattunut. Isoisä sanoi ja poistui. - Nyt Alicia on sitten orpo. Tony sanoi. - En usko että Abby haluaa huolehtia kymmenvuotiaasta. McGee tokaisi. - Siinäpä se, hän muistuttaa Hayleyta liikaa. Olisi paras jos joku läheinen huolehtisi hänestä. Ja sossut sanoivat että hän menee kouluun Robertin luokalle. Ziva sanoi.

- Mutta mennäänkö me täältä ruumishuoneelta pois? McGee kysyi, muiden jo kävellessä autoille.

- Maanantaina hän aloittaa. Ziva lisäsi. - En jaksa tätä enää. Tony sanoi ja lähti kävelemään pitkin pimeää katua. Valoja ei enää näkynyt. Vastaan tuleva auto aiheutti hieman valoa pimeään.

- Hayley! Tony huusi ja juoksi keskelle tietä. Tony aukaisi silmänsä. Hän makasi haavoittuneena tien pientareella. - Hei, Tony. Mukava nähdä sinua, tai sitten ei. Kate sanoi tyttärensä viereltä.

- Niin ihana nähdä teitä taas. Oli niin ikävä. Tony sanoi. - Hei hei isä. Hayley sanoi ja kietoi kätensä Katen ympärille. - Ei en aio lähteä, olen nyt oikeassa paikassa. Tony sanoi. - Ei, et ole. Kuulut Zivan ja poikien luo. Kate sanoi. - Kuinka voit sanoa noin, olet se ensimmäinen jota olen todella rakastanut. Tony sanoi vastaan. - Tiedän, mutta silti rakastat nyt Zivaa. Hayl sanoi. Kaksikko alkoi haalistua ja pienentyä, Tonyn lipuessa vasten tahtoaan pois. - Tony muista että tulemme aina rakastamaan sinua. Kate sanoi. - Hyvästi. Hayley huusi.

Oletteko kunnossa? Ruskeahiuksinen nainen kysyi ja lopetti tekohengityksen. - Hayley? Tony kysyi.

- Ei, olen Alice. Nainen vastasi ja nousi vastaan ottamaan ambulanssin. - Mitä? Tony kysyi.

- Jäit auton alle, tai jotain. Nainen vastasi. - Hayl, missä olet? Tony sanoi, ennen kuin hänet kiidätettiin sairaalaan. - Vastatkaa kysymykseeni, kuka olette? Lääkäri kysyi. - Anthony DiNozzo. Tony vastasi.

- Hyvä on, kuka on Hayley josta puhuitte, oliko hän kanssanne tapahtuma-aikana? Lääkäri kysyi.

- Hayley, missä hän on? Tony kysyi. - Vastatkaa kysymykseeni. Lääkäri sanoi.

- Hän on tyttäreni, Hän ei ollut mukanani, hänet murhattiin viikko sitten. Tony vastasi.

- Jos kerran tiedätte että hän on kuollut, niin miksi kyselette missä hän on? Lääkäri kysyi.

Mies vain tuijotti ikkunasta ulos. - Kyllähän minä sen tiedän, en vain halua uskoa sitä. Tony sanoi ja alkoi soittaa vaimolleen. - Hei, missä olet? olin ihan hermona koko ajan kun en tiennyt missä olet. Ziva sanoi huojentuneena. - Hei, sairaalassahan minä. Tony vastasi. - Mitä sinä siellä teet? Ziva kysyi.

- Olin varma että näin Hayleyn tien toisella puolella ja jäi rekan alle.. Tony sanoi.

- Tony, Hayley on KUOLLUT. Päästä jo irti. Ziva sanoi. Tony oli hiljaa. Sairaalan hälytys kellot alkoivat soida. - Hän ei hengitä, menetämme hänet. Lääkäri huusi. - 20 joulea, irti. Toinen lääkäri huusi ja aloitti elvytyksen. - Enemmän, Irti. Lääkäri huusi. 200 joulen kohdalla. - Pulssi tuntuu. Mies sanoi.

- Ei voi tuntua, miksei se näy monitorissa? Lääkäri kysyi. - En tiedä, mutta kokeile vaikka itse. Toinen lääkäri sanoi. Lääkäri yksi toisensa jälkeen yrittivät löytää miehen pulssia. Lopulta lääkäri jättivät miehen rauhaan. Tony vain makasi paikoillaan, räpäytti silmiään ja hengitti. - Tony? Ziva kysyi saapuessaan huoneeseen. Mies tuijotti ulos ikkunasta. - Hei, mikä sinulla on? Ziva kysyi ja silitti miehen päätä. DiNozzo Tuijotti naista, mutta käänsi sitten vain kylkeään. - Anthony DiNozzo. Ziva sanoi kovalla äänellä. - Ei hän reagoi, hänellä on ai aivovamma, emme ole vielä varmoja asiasta. Lääkäri sanoi ovelta. - Mitä? Ei voi olla. Ziva sanoi. - Hänellä on traumat " Hayleyn" kuolemasta, eikä rekan alle juokseminen yhtään parantanut asiaa, tai henkensä pidättäminen sydämen pysähtymiseen asti. Lääkäri sanoi. - Puhelin soi - - Ziva, Mary McTiger on täällä ja hän haluaa puhua Hayleylle. Eikä suostu päästämään meitä tarpeeksi lähelle. McGee sanoi puhelimessa. - Hyvä on tulen pian. Ziva vastasi ja poistui huoneesta. Pienen kävely matkan kuluttua hän olikin jo Päämajalla. - Ziva, mikä kesti. Gibbs kysyi. - Anteeksi. Ziva sanoi ja käveli nuoren naisen luo. - Älä tule lähemmäs, ennen kuin kerrot mitä teitte Hayleylle. Mary huusi hysteerisenä. - Rauhoitu tyttöseni, Hayley kuoli. Hänet murhattiin. Ziva vastasi. - Mitä?! Ei hän voi kuolla, kaikki muut voivat muttei hän. Mary sanoi ja lysähti lattialle polvilleen. - Oletko kunnossa? Ziva kysyi ja istui naisen viereen lattialle.

- Entä Alicia? Mary kysyi. - Hän on kunnossa. Viikon sisällä hänet pitäisi saada sijoitettua jonnekin uuteen kotiin. Mutta Tony ei tiedä kuinka kertoisi tytölle, että Hayl on kuollut. Ziva sanoi.

- Minä otan hänet. Mary ilmoitti. - Mitä? Ziva kysyi. - Musta pantteri olisi halunnut niin. Mary vastasi.

- Musta pantteri? Gibbs kysyi portaikosta. Mary painautui vapisten Zivan kylkeä vasten.

- Hei ei tarvitse pelätä häntä. Ziva sanoi. Gibbs kyykistyi naisen eteen. - Tiedän että se voi olla vaikeaa, mutta yritä luottaa minuun. Gibbs sanoi ja katsahti Zivaan. Hetken kuluttua Gibbs lähti kohti hissejä.

- Hän on mukava, ymmärrän miksi Hayl piti teistä niin paljon. Mary sanoi. - Selitä nyt se " Musta Pantteri". Ziva sanoi. - Maineikas Musta pantteri, Jokaisella oli oma nimensä. Mustasta pantterista liikkui aina kauheita huhuja. Murhia ja sen sellaisia, Mustalla pantterilla ei ollut sydäntä ennen kuin tapasi Hayleyn, joidenkin mielestä itse Hayleylla ei ole sydäntä vieläkään. Hän rakasti tyttöä niin paljo että osti hänet omakseen. Mary sanoi.

- Onko Musta pantteri Arilat Haswari? ?Ziva kysyi. - On. Mary vastasi. - Minä kun luulin Hayleyta Mustaksi pantteriksi. Ziva vastasi. - Ei. Hän oli Pimeä sielu. Oli aika jännä kuulla hänen nimensä, muiden nimet olivat kaiken maailman kukkaniittyjä. Kukaan ei halunnut juotua vaikeuksiin hänen kanssaan. Mary sanoi. - Mistä sinä tunnet Hayleyn? Ziva kysyi. - Hän oli samassa sellissä kanssani. Kun jouduin sinne hän lohdutti ja oli kuin olisi tuntenut minut jo vuosia. Toisin sanoen hän oli minulle kuin sisko, niin rakas ja tärkeä. Mary vastasi. - Mikä sinä olit nimeltäsi? Ziva kysyi pelkästä kiinnostuksesta. - Summer day, järkytyin aika kovasti kun sain kuulla lopulta että Hayley oli Pimeä sielu. En olisi ikinä voinut sitä uskoa. Hän oli ainoa joka piti minusta huolta ja välitti. Sitten toiset tulevat kehottamaan pikaista poistumista, Heidän mukaansa Hayl olisi tappanut minut. Mary vastasi.

- Hyvä on. Ziva sanoi ja nousi seisomaan. - Haluatko tietää salaisuuden. Mary kysyi, jolloin Ziva kyykistyi hänen viereensä. - Hayleyn huulet ovat mustat. Mary kuiskasi. - Olenhan minä hänet nähnyt, ja se on vain huulipunaa. Ziva vastasi. - Niin minäkin luulin, hänen huulensa ovat mustat. Mary sanoi.

- Ihmisen huulet eivät voi olla mustat. Ziva sanoi, ajatellen että nainenhan oli hullu. - Mene vaikka kokeilemaan, et saa pyyhittyä mustaa pois hänen huuliltaan. Mary ivasi. Ziva nousi seisomaan. - Älä mene. Mary sanoi katsellessaan Zivan kävelyä.

- On pakko. Ziva vastasi ja istahti tuoliinsa. - Tyttö tulee luoksesi huomenna. McGee sanoi ja lopetti puhelun viranomaisten kanssa. - Hyvä, kerronko hänelle Pimeästä sielusta, ja hänen kuolemastaan? Mary kysyi. - Kerro vain. Ziva vastasi ja näppäili tietokoneen näppäimiä. Mary poistui vähin äänin Vancen ja Gibbsin saapuessa ruumiinavaus huoneelta. - He lähettivät Hayleyn kotiin. Gibbs sanoi hieman vihaisella äänensävyllä. - Ja että mitä? McGee kysyi, mutta ymmärsi sitten että olisi ollut parempi pitää suunsa kiinni. - Arilathan tunkeutui sinne hautaustoimiston tiloihin toissapäivänä, he lähettivät Hayleyn takaisin tänne. Gibbs sanoi ja vilkaisi Semper Fi-seinää. Siellä seinällä katselivat kaikki, joiden aika oli jättänyt osana NCIS tiimiä. - Pomo, missä Hayl on? Tony kysyi hissin ovelta.

- DiNozzo, mitä sinä täällä teet? Gibbs kysyi epäluuloisena. - Tulin etsimään tyttöäni. DiNozzo sanoi.

- Tony, usko jo hän on kuollut. Ziva sanoi laskiessaan kätensä miehen olkapäälle.

- Ei hän ole, näin hänet eilen. Tony intti sekavana. - Hän kuoli syliisi, tiedät sen itsekin. Gibbs sanoi.

Tony mulkoili hetken kaksikkoa, ja kääntyi sitten katsomaan Semper Fi-seinää. - Huomasitkos Hayley ja Kate ovat nyt seinällä, muistoissa ja arkistoissa. Ziva vastasi. - Kate? Tony kysyi.

- Hayleyn äiti. McGee sanoi. Mies katsoi kaikkia kolmea ihmistä ihmeissään. - Siis arkistoissa? Tony kysäisi. - Tietenkin. Gibbs vastasi. - Kuoli syliini, ei , ei se voi olla totta. Tony sanoi, kyyneleen valuessa poskeaan pitkin. - Oletko okei? Ziva kysyi. - En! Haluan kuolla. Tony huusi ja poistui.

- Mitä helvettiä DiNozzo täällä teki? Eikö hänellä ollut joku aivotärähdys tai jotain?. Gibbs kysyi erittäin epäluuloisena. Ulkoa kuului rysähdys. - Pitäisi olla. Ziva sanoi ja ryntäsi sitten ikkunaan katsomaan mistä ääni oli tullut. Tony makasi maassa puoliksi auton alla. Ihmisiä kerääntyi auttamaan miestä. Yläkerran kolmikko juoksivat ihmisjoukon läpi katsomaan tilannetta. Mies makasi maassa ilman näkyviä vammoja. Ambulanssin saapuessa paikalle ihmiset hajaantuivat hiljalleen.

- Mene hänen mukaansa, ja katsokin että hän pysyy siellä, vaikka hänet jouduttaisiin suljetulle osastolle viemään. Gibbs sanoi Zivalle. Joka puolestaan tuijotti Gibbsiä. Gibbs katsoi Zivaa hetken, joka sitten poistui nopeasti, läppäisyn pelossa. - Mikä helvetti häntä vaivaa? McGee kysyi, puhuen Tonysta.

- Ikävä, ei sen kummempaa. Gibbs vastasi ja lähti kävelemään sisään. - Tuleehan hän kuntoon, ei tämä paikka ole mitään ilman hänen ärsyttävää ääntä ja tapoja. McGee sanoi. - En tiedä. Gibbs vastasi ja käveli ulos hissistä. - Jethro, toimistooni NYT. Vance huusi portaiden yläpäästä. - Mitä nyt? Gibbs kysyi saapuessaan Vancen toimistoon. - Miksi neiti Todd on taas täällä? Vance kysyi.

- Sinunhan se pitäisi tietää. Gibbs vastasi. - Älä väitä vastaan minulle Gibbs. Vance sanoi vihaisesti.

- Kuten jo kerran sanoin en tiedä miksi tyttö on täällä. Gibbs vastasi. Miehen kävellessä ovelle Vance pysäytti hänet. - Sinun pitäisi kyllä tietää, omasta tyttärestäsi.. Vance ehti sanoa. - Neiti Todd ei ole biologinen tyttäreni, mutta rakastan häntä yhtä paljon kuin rakastan Kellyä. Gibbs sanoi.

- DiNozzokaan ei tiedä vastausta. Vance vastasi. - Ducky tietää. Gibbs vastasi ja poistui.

" _Joskus minä vielä ammun tuon miehen_" Gibbs ajatteli hississä, joka pysähtyi labran kohdalla.

Abby törmäsi Gibbsiin. - Hei Gibbs. Hän sanoi. - Hei Abs mitään uutta? Gibbs kysyi ja astui ulos hissistä. - Läpimurto sain uuden Vampires world pelin tänään postissa, Mutta tarkoitit varmaan tapausta. Abby sanoi ja hymyili. - Niin? Gibbs kysyi. - Ei mitään uutta tapaukseen liittyen. Abby sanoi.

- Sitä epäilinkin, onko meillä mitään todisteita siitä että se paskiainen ampui Hayleyn? Gibbs kysyi hieman alakuloisena. - On meillä jotain, meillä on luoti joka täsmää hänen aseeseensa ja osittainen motiivi. Abby vastasi ja käveli takaisin labraansa. Gibbs seurasi naista labraan. Nainen istahti rullatuoliinsa ja työnsi sen toiselle puolelle huonetta. - Ottaisit joskus rennosti Gibbs. Abs sanoi tuolin pysähdyttyä. Mies katsahti naista kysyvästi. - Minne olit muuten menossa? Abby kysyi.

- Kolme vaihtoehtoa, a) Tänne b) Duckyn luo c) ylös. Gibbs sanoi. - Koska hissi tuli alaspäin, niin vaihtoehtoja on vain kaksi. Abby sanoi ja hymyili. - Oikeasti olin menossa Duckyn luo, mutta onhan täälläkin mukavaa. Gibbs sanoi ja hymyili. - Mitäs siellä? Abby kysyi kiinnostuneena.

- Neiti Todd. Gibbs vastasi. - Hayley? Et koskaan sano Todd, tai Neiti Todd. Miksi sanot nyt? Abby kysyi noustessaan tuolilta ylös. - Vancen määräykset, 1# älä koskaan kutsu kuolleita etunimellä. Gibbs sanoi. - Muttet ikinä tottele häntä. Abby sanoi. - Tiedän, mutta hän vahtii koko taloa kameroin ja antaa kaikille potkut jotka kuolleista puhuva. Gibbs vastasi. - Kaikkea, muttei tätä huonetta. Abby sanoi ja meni hääräämään tietokoneella. - Mitä? Gibbs kysyi ja käveli naisen luo. - valvontakameroiden eliminointi on helppoa, kaikkihan sen osaavat, mutta niiden uudelleen ohjelmointiin tarvitaan jo älyä. Abby ja sanoi ja painoi enteriä. - Keksitkö vielä jotain muuta. Gibbs sanoi ja suuteli naisen otsaa.

- Älä yllytä. Abby sanoi naurahtaen. - Hyvä on, en yllytä. Gibbs sanoi ja hymyili leveästi.

- Gibbs, miksi Hayl? Abby kysyi ja kuulosti apealta. - En tiedä. Gibbs vastasi ja antoi naisen halata itseään. - On ikävä. Abby sanoi. - Samoin, onneksi sinä olet vielä täällä. Gibbs kuiskasi.

- Samat sanat. Abs sanoi. - Tuletko katsomaan Duckya? Gibbs kysyi ja käveli kohti hissiä.

- Onko Hayl siellä? Abby kysyi puolestaan. - On. Gibbs vastasi. - Hyvä on tulen. Abby sanoi ja kiirehti miehen perässä hissille. Hissin kello kilahti, se oli merkki siitä että ovet aukeaisivat pian.

- Ok, en ole tulossa. Abby sanoi ja painautui hissin takaseinään. - Abs, tiedät että pääset yli pelostasi. Gibbs sanoi ja piti hissin ovia auki. - Hyvä on. Abby sanoi ja käveli ulos hissistä.

- Ah Jethro ja Abigail. Ducky sanoi. - Heih. Abby sanoi. - Onko se totta? Gibbs kysyi.

- Mitä tarkoitat? Ducky kysyi. - Onko neiti Todd täällä? Gibbs kysyi uudestaan.

- Aah Hayl, on tyttö täällä. Ducky sanoi madaltaen hieman ääntään. - Gibbs.. Abby sanoi.

- Niin? Mies kysyi. - Menen nyt, en vaan voi viihtyä täällä, ainakaan kun Hayley on täällä. Abby sanoi ja meni hissin luo. - Hayley ainakin viihtyi täällä. Ducky sanoi. Abbyn musiikki kuului ruumiinavaus huoneelle asti. - Niin, kuolema oli aina niin lähellä häntä. Gibbs sanoi ja istahti pöydälle. Palmer saapui huoneeseen. - Hei tohtori ja Mr. Gibbs. Hän sanoi.

- Palmer mene pitämään Abigailille seuraa. Ducky sanoi. - Hyvä on. Nuori mies sanoi ja meni odottamaan hissiä. Labrassa musiikki soi täysillä. Nainen istui lattialla ja halasi Berttiä.

- Hei Abby. Palmer sanoi ja laittoi musiikkia pienemmälle. - Älä koske mun musiikkiin. Abby huusi. Palmer hätääntyi naisen käskystä ja yritti laittaa musiikkia kovemmalle. Kone alkoi savuta ja musiikki loppui. - Mitä sinä teit? Abby huusi vedet silmissä. Hänen mustat meikkinsä olivat levinneet.

- Mi..Mi..minä.. va..- Palmer yritti. - Mitäköhän tuolla ylhäällä tapahtuu. Ducky kysyi kun ei enää kuullut musiikkia. - Palmer on varmaan yrittänyt laittaa musiikkia hiljemmalle. Gibbs sanoi ja naurahti.

- Sinun taitaa olla parasta käydä katsomassa tilannetta, ennen kuin Mr. Palmer tulee takaisin mustan silmän kanssa. Ducky sanoi. Abby mulkoili Palmeria, korjatessaan kaiuttimien äänentoistoa.

Juuri Gibbsin saapuessa musiikki alkoi taas soida. Miehen astuessa labraan, oli Abby juuri vetämässä uusia rajauksia itselleen, Palmerin seistessä punainen käden jälki poskellaan.

- Palmer! Mitä teit? Gibbs huusi. - Minä.. Minä vain säädin musiikkia. Palmer sanoi, alistuvalla äänensävyllä. - Ja onnistui rikkomaan kaiuttimien äänentoiston. Abby sanoi ja katsoi Palmeria erittäin vihaisesti. - Abs, yritä rauhoittua. Gibbs sanoi. Nainen käveli halaamaan Gibbsiä. - Lupa halata? Nainen kysyi. - Aina. Gibbs sanoi ja hymyili. - Minä tästä lähdenkin. Palmer sanoi ja juoksi kiireesti ulos labrasta. - Oletko okei? Gibbs kysyi. - Jotenkuten. Abs vastasi ja vaihtoi biisiä.

- Menen katsomaan miten McGeellä menee. Gibbs sanoi ja lähti. - Aion tappaa sen ruumiinavausmörön. Abby sanoi ja puri huultaan. - Kuulin tuon. Gibbs huusi nauraen hissiltä.

- Hei Ziver, miten menee? Abby kysyi. - No miten tämän nyt ottaa, kun DiNozzo mököttää kuin uhmaikäinen. Ziva vastasi puhelimeen. - Palmer rikkoi kaiuttimeni. Abby sanoi.

- Hänenä varoisin sinua visusti. Ziva naurahti. - Samoin. Abby sanoi ja nauroi makeasti.

- Tony, lopeta tuo. Ziva sanoi miehelle, joka nauroi ja heitteli häntä paperinpaloilla.

- Mitä hän tekee? Abby kysyi. - Heittelee paperinpaloilla. Ziva vastasi.

- Tony taitaa olla kunnossa. Abby sanoi ja nauroi. - Niin. Ziva naurahti.

- Hei Abby. McGee sanoi iloisen kuuloisena. - Hei. Abby vastasi masentuneena.

- Mikä sinulla on? Mies kysyi. - Palmer rikkoi kaiuttimien äänentoiston ja taisi pelästyä aika tavalla kun rupesin raivoamaan. Abby sanoi.. - Tony, tiesitkö että Hayleyn huulet ovat mustat? Ziva kysyi ja istui sängyn kulmalle. - Tiedän, miksen tietäisi onhan hän tyttäreni. Mies sanoi. - Miksi? Ziva kysyi. - En tiedä, ensimmäiset kaksi ja puoli vuotta hänen hiuksensa olivat aivan vaaleat ja huulet punaiset. Mutta hänellä kävi kai jotain traumaattista tai jotain hiukset ja huulet vaihtoivat väriä. Tony sanoi. - Mikset kertonut? Ziva kysyi. - En tiedä, en ole koskaan halunnut markkinoida hänen erilaisuuttaan. Tony sanoi. - Aww olet niin hyvä isä. Ziva sanoi ja halasi miestä. - Niinkö luulet? Tony kysyi. - En luule vaan tiedän, mutta haluaisin tietää mitä Hayleylle tapahtui kun hänen hiuksensa vaihtoivat väriä mustiksi. Ziva sanoi. - Samoin, hän ei ikinä puhunut siitä. Tony sanoi. - Ei hiusten väri voi noin vain muuttua, vai voiko? Ziva kysyi närkästyneenä. - Ziva, en itsekään uskonut sitä todeksi. Aluksi luulin että joku oli värjännyt hänen hiuksensa ja huulensa, mutta missään testeissä ei näkynyt mitään. Väri oli vain selittämättömästi muuttunut. Tony sanoi. - Entä jos Robertin ja Stevien hiukset vaihtavat väriä? Ziva kysyi.

- Miksi niin luulet? Tony kysyi. - Koska Hayleyllekin kävi niin . Ziva vastasi.

- Eli sanot vian olevan minussa. Tony sanoi. Ziva oli hiljaa ja poistui. Vartin kuluttuna nainen oli takaisin päämajalla. - Hei Ducky, tiedätkö syytä Hayleyn mustille hiuksille ja huulille? Ziva kysyi.

- Tiedätkö sinä siitä? Ducky kysyi ja tuijotti naista. - Tiedän, en kai muuten kysyisi. Ziva sanoi.

- On minullakin teoria, mutta kysy Jethrolta. Ducky vastasi jatkaen töitään. - Jethro, tarkoitatko Gibbsiä? Ziva kysyi. - Aivan niin. Mies vastasi. - Mutta Gibbs, miksi hän muka tietäisi? Hänkö sen aiheutti? Ziva ihmetteli. - Ei se hänen vikansa ollut, Hayleyn oli vain helppo puhua hänelle. Ducky vastasi. Ziva poistui vähin äänin. - Gibbs, onko sinulla hetki? Ziva kysyi ohi kävelevältä mieheltä.

- On. Gibbs vastasi ja pysähtyi. - Miksi Hayleyn hiukset ovat mustat? Ziva kysyi. - Miksi omasi ovat mustat? Gibbs vastasi kysymyksellä. - Ei, kun tarkoitin hänen hiuksiaan ja huulia. Ja sitä miksi ne ovat mustat? Ziva sanoi närkästyneenä. - Kysy Tonyltä. Gibbs sanoi ja käveli pöytänsä ääreen.

- Hän käski kysyä Duckylta, joka käski kysyä sinulta. Ziva sanoi. - Tiedät kai myrkyn jota on mm. nuolimyrkkysammakoissa ? Mies kysyi - Tiedän, miten se tyttöön liittyy? Ziva vastasi. - Neiti Toddin verenkierrossa kiertää jonkun sammakko lajin myrkkyä, joka aiheutti hiusten ja huulten tummumisen. Gibbs vastasi. - Eli Tonyllä ei ole mitään tekemistä sen kanssa? Ziva kysyi. - Mistä sen voi tietää, ties hän pisti tyttöä sillä piikillä. Gibbs vastasi. - Mitäh? Ziva kysyi kauhuissaan. - Niin monet kerrat kysyin häneltä " _Miksi_" ja _" Kuka_". Silloin hän aina vaikeni. Gibbs sanoi ja vilkaisi " Semper Fi seinää".

- Luulisi hänen kertoneen kuka häntä satutti. Ziva sanoi. - Se tyttö oli kyllä arvoituksia täynnä, mutta kaikkiin tiedän vastaukset, paitsi tähän. Gibbs sanoi ja naurahti. - Miksi Hayl kertoi sinulle kaiken? Ziva kysyi. - Olin ainoa kuka kysyi koskaan häneltä mitään. Joskus hän vain tuli kysymään, oliko aikaa.

Ainahan minulla oli aikaa Neiti Toddille. Gibbs sanoi. - Gibbs, miksi et koskaan kertonut että Hayleyn verenkierrossa on myrkkyä? Ziva kysyi. - Hän halusi niin, ei myrkyn kanssa eläminen ole niin vaikeaa. Gibbs vastasi. - Mutta hänen verensä olisi voinut vaihtaa, jolloin hiusten ja huulten väri olisi palannut takaisin. Ziva sanoi . - Miksi luulet hänen viillelleen itseään? Gibbs kysyi. - Miten se tähän liittyy? Ziva kysyi. - Jokaisella viillolla oli oma tarkoituksensa, osalla poistaa myrkkyä ja osalla purkaa pahaa oloa. Gibbs sanoi. - Jos hänellä oli henkisesti paha olla, niin mikset auttanut häntä vaan annoit viillellä? Ziva kysyi kovaan ääneen. - Luuletko etten yrittänyt, En halunnut ikinä minkään satuttavan häntä. Jos häneltä kysyi hän ei tuntenut kipua. Gibbs sanoi vihaisesti. - Jos hän olisi kertonut minulle, olisin heti kertonut siitä Tonylle ja jollekin tohtorille. Ziva sanoi. - Niin siinähän se, hänen salaisuutensa olisi ollut heti kaikkien tiedossa. Uutisissa ja kaikkialla. Kuinkakohan moniin kokeisiin ja verensiirtoihin tyttö olisikin joutunut. Gibbs sanoi.

- Se olisi ollut hänelle parasta, elää viimein normaalia elämää. Ziva sanoi.

- Normaalia? Onko meidän elämä sinusta normaalia, ammumme ihmisiä, kentällä miettii koko ajan että kuoleeko tänään joku omista. Gibbs sanoi. - Mistä asti olet miettinyt tuota? Ziva kysyi.

- Kate Toddin kuoleman jälkeen. Sitä vaan miettii koko ajan että jos olisi tehnyt jotain toisin. Gibbs sanoi. - Kate on kuollut, Gibbs hän on kuollut. Antaisit jo olla. Ziva sanoi.

- Tiedän hän on kuollut, mutta aina sydämessäni. En tiedä onko sinun hankala ymmärtää sitä mutta te kaikki olette minulle kuin perhettä. Yksi kuolee tai lähtee omille teilleen jättää pysyvät jäljet muihin. Gibbs sanoi hyvin hiljaa, niin ettei edes Ziva kuullut.

- Miksi muuten kutsut häntä Neiti Toddiksi? Ziva kysyi. - Vance. Gibbs vastasi ja katsoi miestä Zivan takana. - Ai Vance on nyt päättänyt ettei häntä saa kutsua Hayleyksi, vain koska kuoli kantaen virkamerkkiään? Ziva sanoi vihaisena. - David! Vance sanoi. - Ei sinulla ole oikeutta tehdä niin! Ziva sanoi. - Ziva ole hiljaa. Gibbs sanoi. Nainen siirtyi alistuneen oloisena sivulle.

- Jätä hänet ulos tästä. Gibbs sanoi ja vilkaisi naista. - Hyvä on, erikoisagentti Gibbs toimistooni NYT! Vance sanoi ja hymyili ilkeästi. Gibbs nousi hieman vastahakoisesti portaat ylös.

- Mitä? Gibbs kysyi toimiston oven paukahtaessa kiinni. - Puhutaan " Suhteestasi" erikoisagentti Hayley Toddiin. Vance sanoi ja pyörähti tuolissaan. - Mitä siitä? Gibbs kysyi.

- En tiedä mitä hän näki sinussa, tai olitko pakottanut hänet siihen. Vance sanoi .

- Mitä ihmettä tarkoitat? Gibbs kysyi vihaisella äänellä. - Tiedämme että hän tuli luoksesi illalla ja poistui aamulla. Vance sanoi. - Niin mitä siitä, hän niin sanotusti " _asui_" luonani. Puolet hänen tavaroistaan on meillä. Gibbs vastasi. - Talossasi on valvonta kameroita, jotka ovat tallentaneet yhtä sun toista. Vance sanoi. - Mitä? valvontakameroita minun talossani, sehän on laitonta jopa sinulta ja FBIilta. Ja tiedän mitä ajattelet siitä että hän tulee illalla ja lähtee aamulla. Mutta se ei ole sellaista kuin kuvittelet. En ikänä.. Gibbs sanoi. - Tekisi niin hänelle? Vance Kysyi. - Hayley oli minulle kuin tytär, halusin suojella häntä, mutta epäonnistuin taas. Gibbs sanoi. - En ymmärrä kuinka joku voi pitää sitä naista tyttärenään. Vance sanoi. - En jatka tätä keskustelua yhtään jos se menee tuohon suuntaan. Gibbs sanoi vihaisena. - Miten niin " _jos se menee tuohon suuntaan_", olen vain rehellinen, hänen hiuksensa värjätty piloille, mustaa huulipunaa Sciutollakin on sentään hieman mustaa. Vance sanoi halveksuen.

- Hänen hiuksensa ja huulensa ovat mustat! Ei hän voi sille mitään. Gibbs huusi erittäin vihaisena.

- Miten voi olla mahdollista että hiukset ja huulet ovat mustat. Vance sanoi.

- Omat hiuksesikin ovat mustat, ja myrkky saa aikaan ihmeellisiä asioita. Gibbs sanoi.

- Älä yritä. Myrkky tappaa ei värjää hiuksia, palataan takaisin suhteeseenne. Vannot siis ettet tehnyt hänelle mitään laitonta? Vance kysyi. - En. Gibbs vastasi. - Mutta sanoit rakastavasi häntä. Vance sanoi. - Onko isätytär rakkaus nykyään kielletty? Gibbs kysyi. - Riippuu mitä siihen sisältyy. Vance vastasi. - En jaksa väitellä kanssasi olemattomasta. Gibbs sanoi ja yritti lähteä. - Seis. Vance huusi osoittaen miestä aseella.

- Mitä haluat?, Ammu minut, jos niin haluat. Vapautathan minut sentään tuskistani. Gibbs sanoi ja kääntyi. - En tiedä, ehkä haluan sinut pois, mutta palataan takaisin keskusteluun. Vance sanoi.

- Mihin keskusteluun itsehän vain haukut Hayleyta. Et varmaan koskaan edes huomannut hänen kristallin sinisiä säteileviä silmiä. Gibbs sanoi. - Ne silmät olivat yksi paholaisen loukku. Kerran kun niitä katsoi olet loukussa ikuisesti. Vance sanoi. - Huomasit sentään jotain hyvää hänessä, muuten et olisi päästänyt tyttöä takaisin tänne. Gibbs sanoi. - Tiesin että hän haluaa takaisin, tiesin myös että häntä rankaistaan karkaamisesta, joten otin hänet takaisin. Ja kas alle kuukausi niin hän on kuollut. Voisiko olla paremmin? Vance kysyi. - Sinä paskiainen. Gibbs sanoi ja paiskasi oven kiinni.

- Anteeksi Gibbs, sinun ei olisi pitänyt joutua kuuntelemaan hänen nalkutustaan. Ziva sanoi.

- Hei Gibbs, tunnin päästä tulet takaisin niin keskustellaan lisää asiasta. Vance huusi.

- Anteeksi. Ziva sanoi. - Anteeksi pyytäminen on heikkouden merkki. Gibbs sanoi ja istuutui alas tuolilleen. - Tiedän, olet sanonut tuon niin monesti. Ziva sanoi. - Joku sentään kuuntelee. Gibbs sanoi.

- Ducky, oletko varma onko Hayl täällä, eikä joku taas lavastanut kaikkea? Abby kysyi mieheltä.

- Olen varma, teit itse DNA-testinkin. Etkö luota enää DNAhan, sillä DNA ei valehtele. Ducky sanoi.

- Luotan, tietenkin luotan. Mutta toivon vaan mahdotonta, on kai tullut aika päästää irti. Abby sanoi ja puri huultaan. - Irti päästäminen on se vaikein kohta, mutta se helpottaa pian. Ducky sanoi.

- Mutta silti miettii, miksi hän aina oli jossain pulassa? Abby mietti ääneen.

- Ei hän voinut luonnolleen mitään, Sekoitus DiNozzoa ja Katea on juuri tuollainen. Ducky sanoi.

- Niin. Abby sanoi ja naurahti. - Hän oli kyllä yksi mahdoton tapaus, mahdoton selvittää, mahdoton jättää selvittämättä. Ducky sanoi. - Aina kun luuli että olin selvittänyt yhden osan siitä palapelistä, tuli aina toinen osa vastaan. Abby sanoi. - Niin kuten sanoin sekoitus Katea ja Tonya. Luulisi ettei siitä tule kerrassaan mitään , mutta siitä sekoituksesta tuli Hayl, niin mahtava asioiden salaaja. Ducky sanoi.

- Mieti kuinka pitkään Gibbsin piti tehdä töitä että sai tytön puhumaan itsestään mitään. Abby sanoi.

- Kysypä sitä häneltä. Ducky sanoi katsoen miestä joka juuri käveli sisään

- Hei Gibbs. Abby sanoi. - Sinun piti kysyä jotain. Gibbs sanoi. - Aa joo, puhuttiin Duckyn kanssa kaikesta ja kuinka kauan sinulta meni että sain Hayleyn puhumaan itsestään? Abby kysyi.

- Suurin piirtein saman verran kuin sinun kanssasi. Gibbs sanoi. - Gibbs, en voi muistaa jotain niin kauan aikaa sitten tapahtunutta. Abby sanoi. - Minä voin. Gibbs sanoi.

- Ei hän siitä ole kuin… liian kauan. Ducky sanoi. - Siinä se. Aika. Se on palapelin viimeinen osa. Abby sanoi ja juoksi hissin luo. - Mitä hittoa? Gibbs kysyi. - Puhuimme Hayleystä ja siitä mahdottomasta palapelistä, jonka hän loi ympärilleen. Ducky sanoi. - Ei se ole palapeli, tai ehkä onkin mutta palapeleissä ei ole vastausta. Hayleylla oli. Gibbs sanoi. - Tiedätkö vastauksen? Ducky kysyi.

- En. Gibbs sanoi. - Eikö se häiritse sinua, ehkä ainoa ihminen koko maailmassa jonka salaisuutta et ole selvittänyt tai ettemme ikinä saaneet sitä palapeliä selvitettyä. Ducky sanoi.

- Tietenkin se ottaa päähän, mutta selvitän vielä joskus sen palapelin ja löydän se salaisuuden jota hän kätki. Gibbs sanoi. - Oletko varma, entä jos se on salattu syvimmälle hänen sydämeensä? Ducky kysyi.

- Voi olla, mutta menen katsomaan mitä Abby puuhaa. Gibbs sanoi ja lähti.

- Hei Abs. Mies sanoi. - Hei. Nainen vastasi innostuneella äänellä. - Mitäs puuhailet? Gibbs kysyi.

- Selvitän palapelin viimeistä osaa. Abs vastasi. - Mihin asti olet päässyt? Gibbs kysyi.

- En tiedä, luulen että olen viimeisessä palassa, mutta en ole enää varma. Löysin hänen tavaroidensa seasta joitain lappuja. Luulen löytäneeni.. Abby sanoi. - Ajatuksia? Vihjeitä? Gibbs kysyi.

- Vähän molempia. Abby vastasi. - Miksi me muuten yritämme selvittää kuviteltua palapeli panssaria Hayleyn ympäriltä. Ainahan me ollaan oltu sen sisäpuolella. Gibbs sanoi. - Hyvä kysymys, mutta hän ei voi enää vastata kysymyksiini. Haluaisin tietää siitä myrkyttäjästä enemmän. Abby sanoi.

- Tiedätkö sinäkin? Gibbs kysyi. - Juu, Ziva kertoi äsken, mutta päättelin sen aikaisemmin. Abby sanoi.

- Toivon ettei media saa tietää siitä. Sitten täällä ovat kaikki maailman tiedemiehet tutkimassa ilmiön syytä. Gibbs sanoi. - Pyydänkö Duckya laittamaan jäljitys sirun takaisin? Abby kysyi avaten kämmenensä jonka sisällä oli pieni musta siru, jossa vilkkui punainen valo.

Hetken mies tuijotti sirua, mutta vastasi sitten myöntävästi. Abby lähti kohti hissiä.

Gibbs käveli hänen perässään. - Hei Ducky vielä yksi juttu. Abby sanoi ja antoi sirun miehelle.

- Mitäs minä tällä? Mies kysyi. - Laita Hayleylle. Gibbs vastasi. - Miksi? Ducky kysyi. - Media. Abby vastasi. - Ok. Ducky sanoi ja avasi ruumis lootan. Siirsi ruumiin työtilaan ja viilsi pienen huomaamattoman viillon ruumiin niskaan. - Olen pahoillani. Ducky sanoi ja työnsi sirun haavaan ja ompeli sen muutamalla tikillä kiinni. - Nyt hänen ruumistaan ei voi varastaa. Abby sanoi.

- Kyllä voi, mutta voimme hakea sen takaisin. Gibbs sanoi ja vilkaisi ruumista viimeisen kerran ennen lähtöään. - Kuka nyt ruumiin varastaisi? Abby ihmetteli. - Jotkut niin sanotut " _hullut tiedemiehet_". Ducky vastasi. - Mitä he Hayleystä hyötyisivät?. Ihan vajaata. Abby sanoi. - En ole varma ketkä kaikki tietävät hänen " _erilaisuudestaan_" .Ducky sanoi. - Vain minä, sinä, Gibbs, Tony, Ziva ja ne keille Ziva on kertonut. Ja tietenkin Kate, hän olisi tehnyt mitä vain jos tyttö olisi halunnut olla kuten muut. Abby sanoi. - Niin, jos Hayleyn ainoa mahdollisuus " _normalisoitua_" olisi ollut vaikka käynti Antarktiksella, ei se olisi Katelle ollut ongelmana. Ducky sanoi. - Älä sano noin, hän oli normaali, eihän Hayl voinut sille mitään. Abby sanoi. - Ei hän, mutta minä olisin voinut. Tony sanoi. - Tony! Abby huudahti iloisena ja juoksi halaamaan miestä joka oli kaatua. - Oli niin ikävä ja olin niin huolissani… ja mitä?! Abby sanoi. - Niin olisin voinut estää hänen hiustensa ja huultensa värjäytymistä mustiksi. Tony sanoi.

- Miten? Ducky kysyi. - Sinä päivänä kävin kotona katsomassa tyttöjäni. Talossa oli hiljaista. Kate oli sidottu kiinni tuoliin. Vedin teipin hänen suultaan. " _Heillä on Hayl_!" Kate sanoi. Minä vain juoksin ajattelematta mitään, seuraavaksi meidät molemmat sidottiin. Katen silmät sidottiin ja kaulalle painettiin veitsi. " _Tapa minut, päästä heidät menemään_" Kate sanoi. " _En usko että miehesi on samaa mieltä_" mies tummissa vaatteissa sanoi. " _Tony_!" Kate sanoi vihaisesti. " _En aio menettää kumpaakaan teistä_" Sanoin. Pitkä nainen tuli suuri ruisku kädessään huoneeseen. " _Sinulla on neljä vaihtoehtoa, A) tyttö saa myrkyn. B) Tapat naisesi ja tytön C) Tapat itsesi, naisesi ja tytön D) tyttö saa myrkyn ja saat valita annatko hänelle vasta aineen ja tapat naisesi, tai et anna vasta ainetta._" Nainen sanoi.

" _D" Tony sanoi. Nainen nosti tytön hiuksistaan sohvalle ja ruiskutti aineen tytön verenkiertoon. _

_He antoivat minulle ruiskun täynnä mustaa ainetta, heidän kasvoillaan oli ilkeä virne, he odottivat että ruiskutan aineen hänen verenkiertoonsa, mutten tehnyt sitä. Nainen ampui luodin kattoon. Kate säpsähti. Kaikki tuijottivat Hayleyta. Hän seisoi paikallaan, aivan kuin musta väri olisi vain valunut hänen hiuksiinsa jostain. Seuraavaksi muuttuivat huulet. Terroristit lähtivät kiireesti. Avasin omat ja Katen sitoneet köydet. Katie laski silmiänsä peittäneen kankaan. " Mitä?!" Hän huusi nähdessään Hayley. En puhunut siitä hänelle ikinä. Olisin voinut estää hänen muuttumisensa, jos olisin tehnyt kaiken toisin. Tony sanoi. - Onko sinulla vielä se myrkky? Abby kysyi. - Se joka piti antaa Hayleylle? on. Tony sanoi. - Tuo se minulle, todistan sinulle ettet tehnyt väärin. Abby sanoi. _

_- Mitä muuten teet täällä? Ducky kysyi. - Tulin hakemaan jotain tavaroita ja sanomaan hyvästi. Tony sanoi. - Hyvästi?! Mitä et ole kyllä lähdössä mihinkään!. Abby huusi. _

_- Olen vain muutaman viikon poissa, he vievät minut pöpilään. Tony sanoi ja osoitti kahta rotevaa miestä selkänsä takana. - Et sinä sinne kuulu! Abby huusi. - He tekevät lopun ajatuksistani Hayleytä kohtaan. Ajattelen häntä koko ajan. Tony sanoi ja poistui miesten matkaan. - Ajattelen häntä itsekin, mutta hän ei ole sentään pakkomielle. Ducky sanoi ja naurahti. - Myönnetään. Abby sanoi. _

_- Hayleyy? Naisen ääni sanoi hänen selkänsä takaa. - Kuka olet? Hayl kysyi tuijottaen vaaleahiuksista naista. - Hayl? Kate kysyi. - Niin? Naiset kysyivät. - Kate, selitä. Hayley sanoi. - Hän on sinä. Ennen kuin ne paskiaiset myrkyttivät sinut. Kate vastasi. - Niin hän se on söpöliini. Blondi sanoi Hayleylle. _

_- Ei, ei, en usko. Tyttö sanoi. - Parasta olisi, ole täysi vasta kohtasi. Olen kaunis, Vaaleat hiukseni ovat täydelliset samoin punaiset huuleni. Olen elossa, rakastan lapsiani. Mieheni on ihana. Olen täydellinen. Blondi vastasi. - Mutta ole yksinäinen. Lapsesi poissa, miehesi työmatkoilla, " vanhempasi" muualla. Hayl sanoi. - Ei! Olen täydellinen, et tiedä mitään. Blondi versio Hayleystä sanoi. _

_- Sinua ei edes ole, olet minä, minä olen tälläinen. En voi muuttua muuksikaan. Hayley sanoi ja istahti "ilmaan". - Wow Hayleystä olisi siis tullut tälläinen. Kate sanoi ja katsoi toista naista. _

_Tyttö putosi yllättäen selälleen. - Sinä paskiainen.! Hayl huusi. - En tehnyt mitään? Blondi huusi._

_- Et sinä bimbo, vaan tuo paskiainen. Tyttö sanoi ja osoitti kahta miestä etäämmällä._

_- Hei! Mark sanoi. - Mene pois, en tarvitse tai kaipaa sinua. Hayley sanoi vihaisena maasta. _

_- Äläs nyt. Mark sanoi. Tyttö vain tuijotti miestä vihaisena. - Anna minun. Luis sanoi ja nosti naisen ylös maasta. - Mitä haluat? Tyttö kysyi. - Sinut iloisena. Luis vastasi. - Ei tule onnistumaan. Voin soittaa sinulle kun olen iloinen, mutta saat odottaa sitä aika monta vuotta. Hayl vastasi. _

_Luis nosti hellästi kämmenensä tytön poskelle. - Kuinka huonosti hän muka sinua kohteli? Luis kysyi. _

_- Mitäs luulet? Tyttö kysyi ja katsahti miestä vihaisena. - Ainakaan hän ei ole opettanut sinulle kuinka Valtiasta kohdellaan! Luis sanoi ja työnsi Hayleyn alas maahan. - Sinähän sen minulle opetit, Markin aikana se vaan pääsi unohtumaan. Hayley sanoi. - Pakotatko minut opettamaan sinua uudestaan? Luis kysyi. - En usko että se olisi sinulle mikään ongelma. Tyttö vastasi ja yritti nousta takaisin jaloilleen. _

_Mark esti naisen aikeet potkaisemalla tämän takaisin selälleen. - Mark älä sekaannu tähän! Luis sanoi vihaisesti. - Hän on myös minun omistuksessani. Mark sanoi. - Kumpikaan teistä ei omista minua, miksi kaikki tekevät omistamisesta niin suuren asian. Hayley sanoi vihaisella äänen sävyllä. _

_Miehet katsahtivat naiseen. - No anteeksi. Tyttö sanoi. Kate ja Blondi olivat kadonneet jonnekin hetki sitten. - Nyt olet yksin. Luis sanoi. - Enpäs. Hayl vastasi. - Oletpas. Mark puuttui. _

_- Jos olisin yksin, minun ei tarvitsisi kuunnella teitä. Hayley sanoi ja hymyili._

_- Nyt riitti! Luis huusi ja tarttui tytön piikkipantaan rajusti, nostaen hänet ilmaan. . Hayleyn oli hankala hengittää. _

_- Älä tapa häntä. Mark sanoi. - En yritäkään, opetan hänelle vain hieman kunnioitusta. Opetin tämän hänelle jo kerran, eikä minun tarvitsisi tehdä tätä uudestaan, jos olisit pitänyt hyvää huolta hänestä. Luis sanoi. - Et voi syyttää minua tästä, itse hän ei totellut. Mark sanoi. - Katso häntä hän ei ole tavallinen nainen, hän tarvitsee erilaiset keinot. Luis sanoi. Hayley menetti tajuntansa. - Miten häntä sitten pitäisi hallita? Mark kysyi alistuneena. - Tiedät sen kun löydät sen oikean keinon. Luis sanoi ja laski tajuttoman naisen maahan. - Onko hän..? Mark kysyi. - Ei, oppipahan läksynsä. Luis sanoi ja istui tytön viereen silittäen hänen hiuksiaan. - mitä teet? Mark kysyi. - No miltä näyttää? Luis kysyi. _

_Pikku hiljaa Hayl alkoi heräillä. - Katsos hän heräsi. Mark sanoi. Hayley näytti järkyttyneeltä ja lähti pakenemaan pitäen katseensa koko ajan Luisissa. Luis nousi ylös ja käveli Hayleyn kiinni hetkessä. _

_Tyttö painoi katseensa maahan. - Katsos näin hänen tulee käyttäytyä. Luis sanoi Markille._

_Mies käveli kaksikon luo. Hayley näytti kieltään miehelle. - Hän ei kunnioita minua. Mark sanoi. ¨_

_- Yrittäisit joskus saada hänet kunnioittamaan itseäsi. Luis sanoi. - Mutta nyt hän on minun. Luis lisäsi. _

_- Ylös. Mark sanoi. Tyttö vain istui katse maassa. - Hei Ylös! Luis sanoi. Hayl nousi ylös, heti kuultuaan käskyn. - Mene. Luis lisäsi. Hetken tyttö seisoi paikallaan, ennen kuin poistui paikalta. _

_- Periaatteessahan vain kuristit hänet, eikä tuo ole ensimmäinen kerta kun joku tekee tuon. Mark sanoi_

_- Se oli ensimmäinen vaihe, Hän ei halua edetä toiseen vaiheeseen. Luis sano ja poistui Hayleyn suuntaan. - Hei mikä seuraava vaihe?! Mark huusi ja juoksi Luisin perään. - Seuraava vaiheko? Et halua tietää. Luis sanoi ja hymyili. - Kerro. Mark sanoi. - En. Luis vastasi. - Mikset? Mark kysyi ja pysäytti edellä kävelevän miehen. - Et tee sillä tiedolla mitään. Luis vastasi. - Kuinka niin? Mark kysyi. _

_- Unohda. Luis vastasi ja jatkoi kävelyä. Mark seurasi miestä hetken aikaa kunnes he saivat Hayleyn kiinni. - Hei. Luis sanoi. Tyttö laski katseensa maahan. - Äläs nyt. Luis sanoi ja kohotti tytön leukaa. _

_- Hei. Hayl sanoi ja hymyili hieman. - Yritän hillitä itseäni, etten menisi toiseen vaiheeseen. Luis sanoi. _

_Tyttö huokasi helpotuksesta. - Ei olisi tarvinnut edetä edes ensimmäiseen vaiheeseen. Hayl sanoi hiljaa._

_Luis tarttui tytön kaulaan kiinni. - Mikset opi. Et saa vastustaa minua. Luis sanoi ja kuristi tyttöä rajummin. - Lopeta! Mark huusi. Luis irtiotti otteensa Hayleyn kaulalta, tytön läsähtäessä maahan._

_- Mitä sanoit ? Luis kysyi. - Käskin sinua lopettamaan. Mark sanoi. - Älkää jaksako riidellä koko aikaa. Hayley sanoi. - En aiokaan jatkaa tätä kovin pitkään. Luis sanoi ja työnsi kätensä Markin rintaan. _

_- Ei! Hayl kiljui. Mark jäykisteli ja kitui, Luisin vetäessä hänen sydämensä irti. - Sanoitko jotain? Luis kysyi. - En. Hayley sanoi. - Oletko varma? Luis kysyi. - Miksi olet tuollainen, pelkään sinua, en tahdo olla lähellä sinua. Hayl huusi. - Hyvä on, Mene. Mene nyt nopeasti. Luis sanoi rauhallisesti. _


End file.
